


Glowsticks and Bullet Holes

by hyperius



Category: Batman (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Bruce Wayne Tries, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Dick Grayson is precious and awful all at the same time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hal Jordan is a Shit, Hal and Guy to the rescue, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jason Todd Being a Little Shit, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Minor Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Protective Hal Jordan, i love these boys so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperius/pseuds/hyperius
Summary: “I’m here to piss off Batman.”“And that involves me… why?”“Well, no one can do it quite like you can.”Hal Jordan paused, and Jason could see the little swelling of pride that puffed out his chest. He get’s it. There’s nothing quite like knowing you could get under the big Bat’s skin.What started as a team up to mess with Batman turned into a team that just may save the world.
Relationships: Guy Gardner & Jason Todd, Hal Jordan & Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 608
Kudos: 1209





	1. Chapter 1

Jason wouldn’t say Bruce is a bad person, or at least he wouldn’t say so anymore. Is Bruce the best person? Certainly not. He has the emotional capacity of a brick wall and the maternal skills of a dying horse, but he tries and Jason can appreciate that. Bruce tries his hardest, and sometimes he is exactly what they don’t want nor need, and sometimes he’s what they need but don’t want. Rarely is he what they want and need, but that comes with having a traumatized and emotionally broken father figure.

However, as the children are also emotionally compromised, their dad stating the wrong thing at the wrong time could easily send them spiraling into an abyss of self doubt and loathing. Unfortunately, Bruce doesn’t understand the power he has over his children, nor does he understand how his words cut like daggers and his disappointment burns like the flames of hell.

Jason can attest, as someone who’s been to hell, it fucking sucks. It’s also sets him off in a way that reinforces all of Bruce’s biases about him: angry, reckless, and cruel. Then Batman, hypocritical as always, also lashes out and says something angry, reckless, and cruel.

Like telling Jason he should take a ‘break’ from being a vigilante, just because he was a little tougher on some child traffickers than what Jason wanted, and maybe stuck a real bullet in with his rubber ones… but that wasn’t the worst part. When Jason went to argue, Batsy then said Jason should take a break from living in Gotham.  
Jason, as wonderful as he is, is a spiteful man. After he came back from the dead, when he was at his worse, when the whole world was against him - when he had nothing but the nightmares and green fogging his mind; the only reason he continued to live was to outlive Joker out of pure, unadulterated spite, _and even then that nearly wasn’t enough._

So, spite. Bruce told Jason to leave Gotham, and so he did. Without warning, without telling any of the damned bats. Complete radio silence, and he knows it’s petty, but he’s as petty as he is spiteful, and he knows this is the best way to hurt them. Radio Silence means unanswered questions, it means a lack of knowledge, it means Bruce- the Bats- not having all the answers. For the Bats, having unanswered questions is like a small piece of glass in their foot: it’s annoying and hard to get out. So, they try to get it out, and try, and try, but in their efforts they only make the wound deeper, and then it gets infected and dangerous and they can no longer ignore it. It’s no longer an itch, but something more, something that needs to be addressed before it gets someone killed. That’s how they perceive Radio Silence. At first it will bother them, that they don’t know. But as the days wear on and they still don’t know, don’t understand -it becomes too much and all the worst scenarios will run through their heads and their very souls will be screaming at them that something is wrong: _DANGER DANGER DANGER_. Then, they will do everything in their power to find him. They probably will find him, unless he tries exceptionally hard to stay beneath the radar. Then they’ll yell at him for making them panic, not forgive him but move on while expecting him to forgive them. It’s all just another Tuesday.

But this time, Jason thinks it should be Thursday instead. He wants to really do something to piss Bruce off. Honestly, who does he think he is? Just cause he dresses up as a Furry and fights crime, he thinks he has the power to kick Jason out of his home? Jason is more Gotham than Bruce ever would be. Jason is a child of Gotham, raised on Her streets. Sure, Bruce faced a tragedy, but he doesn’t get it, get Her, like Jason does. None of them do.

Pissing Bruce off is very easy, but Jason wanted the special type of Piss Bruce Off. The type that made his eyebrow twitch and lips pull up into that cute little, pissy snarl. The type that makes his muscles tense enough to cramp, and continue cramping for days later. The one that angers Batman, and disappoints Bruce. That’s the type of pissy Jason’s aiming for, which is a bit harder to achieve.

Well, unless you know the right people, and Jason knows of the right people. He hasn’t personally met him, at least not on good terms, but eh, he’s sure he’s been forgiven by now. Maybe. Or forgotten, and he’s fine with that too. But this, this is the only person who can easily get under Bruce’s skin like that: Hal Jordan. Maybe Guy Gardener. Either way, Jason plans to pay a visit to Hal, and if Guy decides to join the party, then he won’t complain.

Locating Hal was simple enough. He googled it. May Jason just say, it’s amazing what someone can pull from google and social media. It didn’t even take any fancy bat hacking or anything! It was easy, child’s play.

The next thing for him to do is stalk Hal for a while, get seen once or twice, freak the man out - it’s Bat nature, after all. And Hal may not believe he’s really a Bat if he doesn’t freak him out a bit beforehand. So, that’s his plan; besides, it’d be good to get a general idea of Hal’s routine, in case he ever has to stalk him at a later date, or just have the general knowledge to know where he’d be at any point of the day. Getting to Coast City was easy: creating a new alias,a plane flight, and bus ride. Again, child’s play.

Coast City itself was definitely not Gotham. For one thing, Coast City is horribly bright. The sun was actually out and shining, and there was a dry heat, which actually felt better than the humidity he’s used to. But, it was the weird type of nice that actually felt really wrong, and that made him loathe the dry heat. Really, only Gotham can make him hate something that’s nice. Alas, that’s part of being a Gothamite, it ruins stuff. Like family, and normal childhoods, and parents, and staying dead.

Jason shook the thought from his head, focusing on his target instead. Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern, was in a Starbucks flirting with the barista, and Jason couldn’t help but click his tongue in disappointment. Jordan should know better than to flirt with someone on the clock, as the employee doesn’t have the proper ability to reject him. Well, at least Jordan doesn’t linger, actually leaving when he’s given the coffee. Or, wait no, that’s not coffee. That’s some frilly Karen drink, and gods, those poor Barista’s. And here Jason thought Hal was cool.

Jason watched him head to the left, and Jason’s knowledge reminded him that Hal’s heading to his apartment. Jason followed at a distance, watching the man walk and drink and trip and then pretend he never tripped. Huh, Green Lantern’s clumsy too, and that’s good to know. It explains his fighting style, a bit more at least.

Hal entered his apartment building and took the elevator, and then the door into his apartment. Jason, on the other hand, scaled the neighboring building before setting up shop in a place where he could watch Hal through the window. The routine repeated itself: He got up for work, got coffee, then usually made it to work on time, got chewed out by Carol Ferris, who Jason grew a deep respect for, and then went out as Green Lantern, or got a drink with a friend. He seemed to be a pretty good friend of Barry, as well as the other Lanterns. Hal, however, took a disappointingly long time to realize Jason was observing him. A full four days worth. Jason really had higher hopes for the green Lantern. At the very least, Green Lantern finally caught him. Red Hood was sitting on one of the roofs of Coast City, consuming a hot dog, Helmet set off to his side when Green Lantern rose up from the alleyway like a dramatic glow stick.

“Why the hell have you been stalking me?”

Jason scoffed around his bite of hot dog, “Stalk is such a strong word. I’d prefer to call it observe. I’ve been observing you.”

“Oh yeah, observing me for a whole two days?”

“Four days, actually.” At least he caught on to Jason yesterday. So, less of a disappointment then.

The Lantern threw his hands up in exasperation, “What the hell? What the hell is wrong with you Bats?!”

Jason scowled, wiping his mouth to get rid of mustard residue, “I’d hardly call myself a Bat.”

“No? Just a mob boss then?”

“Actually, I haven’t killed anyone for over a year,” Hal scoffed and Jason ignored it. He’s been getting much better at that: ignoring people, “I’m here for a different reason.”

“Enlighten me then,” Hal crossed his arms, and even from beneath the mask Jason could see one eyebrow quirked up as he awaited his answer.

“I’m here to piss off Batman.”

“And that involves me… why?”

“Well, no one can quite do it like you can.”

Hal paused, and Jason could see the little swelling of pride that puffed out his chest. Yep, there is some sick joy in knowing you can get under The Batman’s skin, make him lose his cool, make him drop his infamous mask. Jason gets it. “Still, I don’t see what I gotta do with your little scheme.”

“If he knew I was hanging around you, he’d be really angry.”

“But what if I don’t want to hang out with someone like you?”

 _Someone like you_. It seems the rumors of Gotham have even spread to Coast City. How Jason was hotheaded, bloodthirsty, angry - how Jason was cruel, and enjoyed hurting people - How Jason - How Jason. Jason closed his eyes and counted to ten. It won’t do him any good if he blew up on the Lantern, it won’t do him any good to prove the rumors true. He’s trying. He’s trying to get better, not that anyone notices.

“How about a trade? After following you - no, not stalking - I did a little digging myself, and found some information you may want to wrap up this case you’re on.”

“…You’re shitting me.”

“Nope,” Jason made sure to pop the ‘P.’ “I also can buy your very lacking apartment groceries, and even cook. Trust me, I was trained by the best,” the best being Alfred, obviously,“So I can cook you gourmet meals, or just pizza. Whatever you want.”

Hal blinked at him from behind the mask because really, this fucking kid, “So in exchange for staying with me and pissing off Spooky, you’ll help me solve this case and what? Be a stay at home chef?”

Jason grinned, one side of his lips quirked just a tad higher, making a dimple appear on just the one cheek, “Yep.”

Well, fuck it. “Fine. You’re on. But there’s rules: No killing, minimal maiming, and I’m the boss.”

“Yes sir!” Still better than the Bat-rules which are filled with hypocrisy and deceit. Not that he’s salty (except he is, definitely, a little salty). “Let’s get started, Flashlight.”

“Don’t ever call me Flashlight.”

Jason saluted with a nod at the request, “Sure thing, Commander Glowstick,” the boy smiled something wicked when Hal deflated, muttering something about bats and disrespect. Still, Jason takes it as a win.

He’s in, there’s no going back now.


	2. Get in bitch, we're going shopping

When the Red Hood showed up on the rooftops of Green Lantern’s city, Hal did not think it’d turn so domestic so fast. Or at all. It was all a bit bewildering, as Red Hood removed his mask and zipped up his leather jacket, going from vigilante to biker-teen as simple as that (plus, that’s when Hal noticed he didn’t have his guns strapped on, o rat least, he didn’t have his guns strapped on any place visible). He ordered Hal to, quote, ‘get rid of your glow stick uniform’ because they’re going shopping. Shopping, of all things. It was a whirlwind, and Hal didn’t even realize they got to a grocery store until they were standing before it. His mouth clicked shut from where it was gaping as he tried to form words of protest.

“Uh, um, why are we here?”

Jason gave him a look, one of those little, knowing smiles that all but said _oh, you’re so stupid_. “I’ve seen what’s in your fridge. You got shit. I’m a chef, not a miracle worker. I can’t make something good out of nothing.”

Oh, that makes sense - _wait a damn second_ “How have you seen what’s in my fridge?!”

“I broke in,” The ‘duh’ was left unsaid, but his tone revealed it all. This, this is why Hal hates all things Bats. They’re the fucking worse.

“Ok, well, no more breaking in to my apartment.”

“Obviously,” Jason threw a wink over his shoulder as he headed inside the store, “I’m a guest now! I won’t need to.”

And Hal hates that he can’t argue with that. He let out a long, long exasperated sigh and followed Jason in, walking with him straight to the fresh produce with a little frown, “I can’t afford all this stuff. Being a, um, _glow stick_ ,” he didn’t want to saw anything like ‘space cop’ with all the people around, and though he despises the nickname, it worked to get his point across, “Doesn’t pay well.”

Jason shrugged, “No problem. I’m using Bruce’s money,” He pulled out a small wad of cash, all big bills. Hal could almost feel himself drool just by looking it over, “No card, cause that’s traceable, but I went to an ATM and pulled out some money before getting here. So, we’re in the clear,” He grinned brightly, “And we can now afford all this wonderful, fresh food; and not live off of your shitty instant ramen.”

“Hey! Instant ramen isn’t shitty.”

“Correction, it doesn’t need to be shitty, but you buy the shitty type,” Really, there’s bad instant ramen, and then there’s the monstrosities that Hal called instant ramen. Jason wouldn’t be having it - he may have eaten from garbage cans when he lived on the street, but even he wouldn’t have touched that - that shit.

Besides, Alfred taught him better.

“You’re Jewish, right?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“You kosher?”

“What?”

“You kosher? Food restrictions, anything like that.”

Hal couldn’t hide the shocked look, because honestly it did take him by surprise. He didn’t think Jason would care enough to ask, to be thoughtful enough to remember - to care. He didn’t think Jason would care.

“Nah, I’m not Kosher. No food restrictions in general, I can’t afford it,” he doesn’t have the time, money - and he’s traveling to too many planets where the foods a bit more bubbly and a bit impossible to truly distinguish. Any food restrictions would be too hard.

Jason nodded, “Then how would you like a cheeseburger?”  
“Oh, that sounds real fucking good.”

“Curly fries?”

“Obviously, I’m no heathen.”

Jason smiled at him, the smile sharp but sincere, one side of his mouth twitching up just a little bit higher then the other, “Good.”

Ok, so, they still didn’t end up getting the healthiest of things still. But they did grab fresh produce, specifically, food that can actually go bad. Hal hasn’t bought anything like that for a long ass time. Hal still tried to grab his instant monstrosities, but Jason remained resolute in his decision: No more of that trash.

“Come on Jason, why not one packet? I need something instant for when I’m jumping between space and earth-“

“Nope,” Jason huffed, “I’m not letting any of that shit near me so long as I’m around. It’s a disgrace to all things edible.”

Hal let a pout take over his lips, and he glared at Jason. His instants were not that bad! And they did their job, they kept him not hungry when he didn’t have time to cook. Though, then again, he’s not going to be cooking - Jason is going to be cooking, so he could actually have good food now. Good food he doesn’t have to pay for.

Huh, yeah, maybe he can go without his instants for a while.

Once they arrived back at Hal’s apartment, Jason immediately got to putting groceries away. Hal only wondered for a second why Jason knew where all his groceries belonged, but then he remembered he didn’t have groceries to start with, and Jason was deciding where all the food needs to go. Hal didn’t really mind, so long as his snack cabinet remained untouched.

Hal fell back onto his couch, kicking his feet up onto his coffee table with a little grin, “Anyway, while you do that, you said you got some information on my case?”

With a devious little bat-smirk, Jason turned to face Hal, “I do. I did a little digging when I was not-stalking you,” He put the last of the cold foods away, leaning his hip against the counter and looking over the other, “It’s bigger than you think, I think. Or smaller.”

“Smaller?”

Jason nodded, “It’s not intergalactic.”

“I was guessing it wasn’t.”

“Cool! Then it’s bigger than you think,” Jason rolled his shoulders, “It’s not intergalactic, but it’s international. What’s more, they’re smuggling more then just weapons, and I think it’s a big bad running the shots.”

“Do you know which big bad?”

Jason scoffed, “Do I know which big bad - who the fuck do you think I am?” He scowled, “I know who, and I don’t like the asshole very much.”

Hal was silent for a while, waiting for Jason to share his little secret, but alas, Jason was playing the silent game too, watching as Hal grew more and more irritated, watching as he squirmed, while being forced to want.

“Ok?! Want to share with class?!”

Jason took a long drink of apple juice, making Hal wait _even longer_ before finally letting out a satisfied sound, “That apple juice is good.”

“Jason! Answers!”

“Ok, ok, sheesh. No patience. I think it’s Black Mask. Maybe working with Lex.”

“Why the hell is a Gotham baddie working here?”

That one actually stumped Jason too. “I actually have no clue,” Maybe Gotham got to be too much and Mask got upset he kept failing, or maybe there was something specific here he wants. Maybe him and Lex are working with another somebody Jason hasn’t discovered yet. He’s not very aware of all of Lantern’s bad guys, didn’t know what to look for. But if Black Mask is expanding his empire outside of Gotham - it’s going to be trouble for more than just Lantern, or Jason. It’ll be trouble for everyone.

Hal frowned, “I thought you Bats were supposed to know every thing.”

“We are mostly- knowing, not all knowing. That’s why we are considered detectives, not gods.”

Hal gave him a look, “You have a huge ego, y’know that?”  
“Sure thing, Mr. ‘Green Lantern Can Do Anything.”

Hal laughed, and Jason felt a warmth in his chest. Hal got his humor, didn’t get offended with his snark or sarcasm. He felt, well, he doesn’t know what words would work to describe it. He didn’t feel like an outcast, like he did in the cave. It’s nice. And weird. Because, logically, Jason knows all that’s happened is Hal not getting all defensive or calling him names - and fuck, Jason is really screwed up, if such a little, huge, important thing makes his chest feels like it have those little butterflies.

He walked over and took a seat besides Hal, “So, tomorrow I want to go follow you around, formally, on your little case. Also, I read about the art museum here and you’re taking me, got it?”

Hal huffed, but his smile didn’t leave his face, “Bossy. But fine, fine, tomorrow. Tonight, food and movies. So get cooking, I’ll pick out the movie.”

“But I just sat down.”

“No one asked you to sit down.”

Jason stuck his tongue out but stood once again, “Fine. Deal. It better be a good movie.”

“I promise you, it won’t be good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will get a little more angsty, but I always love me some good fluff.  
> Besides, are boys are more than just kicking and punching.  
> Please drop a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Hal woke to screaming, jerking awake and ring flying onto his finger as his uniform stretched over his body. He moved before he was thinking, kicking in his own room door to find out where the screaming was coming from. He looked around frantically, spotting Red Hood on his couch, looking every bit like a tormented ghost wailing for a savior who’d never arrive. Except, this wasn’t Red Hood, it was Jason Todd. He looks plagued, eyes scrunched and sweat covering his body, hands scratching at air, and breaths hardly being taken in. It was heartbreaking, watching the kid look as if he was fighting the world, his very soul, to live.

Don’t get him wrong, Hal has nightmares too, but never has it been a fight for survival from within his own mind. And he’s a grown ass man. He thought Jason was an adult, he was Red Hood after all, but seeing him on the couch now, he must not be over 20. He’s a child, relatively speaking, a baby. He’s too young to have dreams as such, too young for that type of trauma and fear. It broke his heart.

Hal knew better then to wake a hero having a nightmare, but he couldn’t not do anything. He couldn’t just watch Jason’s mind torture himself. So, he laid a hand on Jason’s shoulder, and immediately Jason reacted - jerking awake with a terrorized cry, fist swinging up into a protective position. As if he was preparing to be hit, to be beaten - and Hal had to bite his tongue. This was more than the simple trauma of a hero, this is, this is the trauma from abuse, from patterned beatings. Fuck. Jason stared up at the Lantern, eyes wide, before he slowly processed the fact it was Hal and not Joker, not Willis, not a stranger from the streets, and he took a deep breath and forced his breathing to calm, forced his mind to stop racing - racing - _racing_.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Jason’s voice was hard, cracking a bit as he spoke.

Hal shrugged, “A little. You ok?”

“Yep. Fine.”

Hal knows a lie when he sees one, and this one was so very, painfully obvious, “Totally fine. Just edging into a panic attack, right?”

Jason let out a wet huff, “The hell do you want?”

“That’s a rude way to talk to someone trying to help you,” Hal sat on the couch beside Jason, flipping on the Tv to some soap opera that’s always on at god-knows- too early in the morning. “It’s my favorite show.”

“Oh.”

“I won’t make you talk, but it’s nice to have a distraction,” Hal got it, knows as much as talking helps, it can hurt, and he’s not nearly as emotionally constipated as the Bats. He can’t even imagine how uncomfortable talking about anything would be for Jason, especially when it’s, most likely, such intimate traumas.   
Jason nodded, silent for a long moment, before finally speaking, “You get nightmares?”

“All the time,” All heroes do, Hal is sure. They can’t fight what they fight, and lose as many people as they do, without suffering some form of mental consequences.

With a small nod, Jason looked over at Hal, and the Lantern suddenly felt like he was being stripped bare, every layer of psychological protection ruthlessly broken down at Jason’s leisure, allowing the other man to see _him_. In the few seconds Jason looked him over, Hal felt like the bat took in his every weakness, every lie, every truth he’s hidden and took it all in. Hal has hardly ever felt so vulnerable. Whatever really happened, whatever Jason saw, seemed to work as the boy seemed satisfied, and he finally relaxed into the couch,“You get it.”

“Get it?” Get what?

“Yeah. A lot of people think they get it, but they don’t. Few people really, honestly get it.”

Hal was confused. He stared at Jason, mouth widening and closing before his thoughts finally caught up to his mouth, “You gotta give me more to work with. I get...?” 

Jason looked back over at Hal, a type of sadness in his eye that Hal did understand all too well, “Dying.”

Oh yes, Hal almost forgot. This little bird died, horribly, brutally - it nearly tore Batman apart. No, not nearly. It did. If Clark wasn’t there to talk Bruce down, to sit beside him as he cried, to stay up all too late into the night and rush to Gotham to ensure Bruce didn’t do anything stupid, Hal was almost certain someone - Joker - would have been murdered.

Hal had to wonder how much the Robin remembered about his death, how much he remembered after coming back -except he really didn’t have to wonder, because he knows. He gets it. The other _remembers_ , remembers dying, truly dying. Hal remembers too. The pain, but god, Jason went through so much worse pain - but the pain, the thoughts flashing through their mind before blinking out. The last bits of hope, hope they won’t have to die alone, hopes someone would care, and the resignation. The resignation of knowing no one will be there, no one will be coming. The sorrow of dying alone, of dying with no one to hold your hand or smile, to reassure you everything will be ok, which was so much worse than any of prior physical pain. It’s something Hal would wish on no one, especially not a child. This boy was a child, now, and when he died - god, Hal doesn’t even want to imagine the - the everything.

But he does, he gets it, “Yeah, I get it,” Hal gave Jason’s shoulder a little, reassuring squeeze, and for the rest of the night they sat in a comforting, understanding silence. 

The sun rays began to shine through the windows, and though it was still much too early for Hal’s preference, he knew better than to think any more sleep will be had tonight. Jason fell into a nice doze, somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. The Lantern didn’t want to disturb him, as this is probably the best sleep the kid’s gonna get for a while, so he carefully made his way from the couch and into the kitchen. He silently pulled out eggs and a pan, setting about to making some breakfast.

Just cause he doesn’t cook, doesn’t mean he can’t. He can. Not nearly as good as Jason, admittedly, but he can make some badass scrambled eggs. As the aroma of cooked egg started to waft through the air, Jason finally began to wake. He groaned, blinking his eyes wearily and sniffing the air, “Food?”

Hal chuckled. It was kinda cute seeing Jason not fully awake, eyes still partially glazed with sleep and words slurred as he tried to speak. The Lantern brought over the breakfast plate and set it down in front of Jason, “Here you go.”

With another sleepy blink, Jason looked down at the eggs, “You can cook.”

Hal smiled, “Yep.”

“But you still eat that shitty ramen.”

“Uh, yes.”

Jason shook his head and let out a little, indignant puff, finally starting to finally, properly wake, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Nothing! What the hell,” Cooking took a lot of work, and time, and usually Hal doesn’t care enough to actually put in the effort. Jason, to his surprise, was worth the effort. At least this morning. And maybe he felt a little bit of pride when Jason smiled happily after taking the first bite of eggs. He knew he cooked well, and it was nice to see someone other than him appreciate the food.

Around a mouthful of egg, Jason spoke, “Don’t you gotta go to work?”

With a shake of his head, Hal sat beside Jason and started eating his own breakfast, “I took the day off.”

“Why?”

“I was thinking it’d be smart to take today to go over the hero stuff,” and make sure Jason is ok. Except he knows better than to tell the boy he’s doing that, essentially babying him. He’s not stupid enough to think Jason wouldn’t put a bullet in his head for doing so. So, blame vigilante stuff, maybe secretly take an easier day while looking into Black Mask and Lex, maybe go on patrol and start doing some of their stake outs, but nothing else. Today, Hal decided, it’s a bro-bonding day. “I want you to tell me more about this Mask fella, and then we can make a plan.”

“You? Want to make a plan?”

“Don’t sound so shocked! I - I don’t just go guns blazing into every situation.”

The disbelieving smile told everything, and Hal couldn’t stop his own smile from spreading across his face. Yeah, Hal thinks he’s making the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Next chapter. More bonding time.   
> Let me know what you guys think!


	4. Boom

“So, what happened to not going guns blazing into every situation?”

“I - oh, shut up and help me!”

Red Hood laughed from atop his perch, watching Green Lantern battle the robotic army (could it be considered an army?) with more success than Jason would have previously given him credit for, but less success than what Jason is used to witnessing. Not that he’s saying Green Lantern isn’t capable, he _is_ more than capable, but Red Hood was used to watching Batman work. Batman was another breed of efficient. Sometimes annoyingly so, since such efficiency can sometimes be not fun. Jason believes half the fun of a mission is the fuckery. Half the fun of messing with his ‘prey,’ while he’s kicking their asses, is to torture them with a slow hunt and an abundance of mental torments, and anguish - well, there’s nothing more fun than watching assholes fall victim to the symptoms of fear.

However, that takes planning and scheming, it takes patience and time (if he has it). It takes an IQ higher than a peanut. Scheming and manipulating are something all young Bats learn at a young age, something they do for fun. It’s an average Tuesday, really, a way to pass an afternoon. It’s nothing special for them.

Hal, on the other hand, is very… hands on, let’s say. He sees something wrong and goes ‘Got it!’ and then he charges. It probably helps that he’s mostly bullet proof as the Green Lantern, or that he could make a construct that could protect him against bullets and explosions. However, the head on approach, though exciting, can make Hal forget to do a little something called recon. Which, believe it or not, is important.

If they did recon, it could have prepared them for the robotic army.

“I don’t know if you really deserve my help,” Jason smirked and sat back on the ledge, kicking out his legs like a child, “You kinda brought this upon yourself.”

“Hood!” Hal shout, flying back and up, out of the range of gunshots to float beside Red Hood. He properly glared at him, “I will push you off that ledge if you don’t get your ass in there right now and help me!”

Jason could hold back his laughter, “I didn’t think Green Lantern needed help!”

“I don’t! I just don’t like an audience.”

Jason couldn’t hold back his snort of laughter, “I think we both know that is the biggest lie you’ve ever told.”  
Watching as Hal’s mouth quirked up into a little smirk revealed everything, “You’re right. I’m a total show off,” he let out a long sigh, “But these fuckers just keep popping up. For every ten I destroy, like, twenty more take their place.”

“Like a hydra.”

“A what?”  
“Hydra. A monster, for every head destroyed two more grow back in it’s place. The only way to kill it is to destroy it’s core- it’s heart. So…”

“So…?”

Jason let out an exasperated sigh, “To get rid of the symptoms, you have to get to the route of the problem.”

He could see Green Lantern perk up as he finally got the idea through his thick skull - “So we gotta find the core to kill the robots! What would the source be?”

“A master box? A little man hiding behind a curtain?”

Hal hummed, thinking over the issue, “Where would we find that?”

Jason kicked his legs out again, tilting his head while he thought, “I’m not sure. It could be something to look for during recon - oh wait. That never happened.”

Green Lantern’s snort was just hardly heard above the roar of gunfire.

Jason does admit, having the nice green shield of will power was wonderful. It gave them the break needed to have this nice little conversation.

Standing up,Jason cracked his back as he let out a little grunt, “Ok, I got this. You just gotta get me through to the central chamber, main room, info center, whatever they call it these days,” wherever that would be, but he’s sure they’ll recognize it when they see it. Any big red, blinking button, or some victim stuck in a tube of glowing liquid would let them know they made it. All bad guys share the same aesthetic; makes it easy for the good guys though.

“So, find the main room. Then what?”

“Then I do some hacking, and we turn the robots off. Find what else we need for the mission. Leave. Most of that shit should have been done during recon.”

“You’re really not letting this recon thing go, are you?”

“Never. The last time I didn’t do recon, I ended up dead,” and now he trusts no one but himself. Occasionally, the other Bats too. Even when he’s being reckless, he’s being reckless _for a Ba_ t. For anyone else, he’s still over prepared. Then he goes and makes himself look like he’s even more reckless by blowing shit up, but it’s always thought out beforehand. Usually always, at least. Huh, he really isn’t that reckless.

Hal snorted, “Man, you never let that dying thing go, do you?”

“Also no. My trauma will stay with me forever.”

Snorting, Hal bumped shoulders with Jason, “Jackass.”

Jason smiled brightly, one side of his grin ticking higher than the other. It was nice to have someone he can joke with about his trauma. It was nice to have someone he doesn’t have to walk on eggshells around when talking about the very real and very tragic thing that happened to him. It felt better, like a weight off his chest. He could talk freely about it, he can joke and cope and not be yelled at for being ‘insensitive’ about his own damn death. “Asshole,” he punched Hal’s shoulder, “Now let’s get going.”

Hal grabbed Jason and picked him up, and Jason would swear Hal purposefully held him bridal style just to try and embarrass him. Not that it would work, as Jason already lost all dignity, but _if_ he had any dignity he may have been embarrassed. And since no one will ever ask, he may kinda like being held like a princess. It’s nice.

Jason squirmed a bit to get more comfy, “Just don’t let any stray bullets hit me. I don’t want to die in your arms.”

“You won’t die!”

“Will I get hurt?”

“Maybe,” Jason rolled his eyes at Hal, but the Lantern only smirked and continued, “No promises on that. But I definitely won’t let you die,” he does not need an angry Batman coming after his ass, thank you very much. He does not have a death wish.

Hal made a construct around them, almost as if he’s encasing them inside a bullet, shooting through the robots and down the hallways. Jason looked around before scoffing, “You really couldn’t handle them on your own?”

“I could!” Hal huffed, “But it got boring. And there became too many, it just got confusing.”

“Confusing, or overwhelming?”

“Not overwhelming. I was not overwhelmed. I just couldn’t tell which robot I was destroying and which one was fresh meat. We kinda already talked about this with the whole Hybra thing.”

“Hydra. Not Hybra.”

“Hydra. I said Hydra,” they turned right down the hallway, Jason looking through the green construct for anything obviously recognizable as a kill switch, the killer robots following right behind them while spewing bullets.

As chaotic as Green Lantern is, it is nice to have a bullet proof shield around. Makes running through enemy territory a lot less stressful. He could get used to it.

Oh god, no wonder why Hal was so fucking reckless.

A blinking light caught Jason’s attention, “Turn left. I think I found it.”

“Sweet! Let’s kill these bastards.”

Hal punched a hole through a robot with a giant, green fist, smile wild on his face. He was watching the doorway, guarding the room and keeping the robots at bay as his partner worked. “You nearly done there, Hoody?”

“ _Hoody_ is a new one,” computer codes flashed across the screen as Jason typed quickly, each tap of his finger made with purpose as he worked to hack into the mainframe, to turn off the robots and _hopefully_ find them some information on what they needed.

Green bullets shot through the air as Hal fired his construct of a machine gun, piercing the robots over and over till they fell.

“A machine gun? That’s not very creative.”

“I wanted to know how it’d feel to be you, with the big guns and all.”

Jason snorted, “And how does it feel?”

“Well, this is kinda fun. I won’t lie,” it was fun blasting the suckers. He kinda gets why Hoody uses guns.

“Try a rocket launcher. That’s my favorite type,” Jason’s eyes widened when a smirk crossed his lips - Fuck yes! He found the kill switch. He got eager, and maybe Green Lantern was rubbing off on him because he jumped it, hit enter - deactivated the robots without finishing reading the code - and the robots fell. The feel of victory washed through them, but Jason was a Bat, and despite the apparent lack of a threat, he doesn’t et his guard down. He noticed little beeps emitting from the robots.

Beeps, like from a countdown of a bomb. Or in this case, many, many bombs.   
“Oh fuck. Lantern! We gotta move, now!”

“Wait, why-”

“ _Now!_ “

Explosions erupted through the base, robot after robot bursting in a blaze of heat and destruction, incinerating anything in it’s proximity. _Anything_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I know my hydra retelling isn’t completely accurate, I know Hercules killed his in a different manner, and I know every retelling has different and new ways to kill a hydra - but my way to kill the hydra is for plot purposes. So, pls show mercy. 
> 
> Anyway, how do you guys like the new chapter? We're finally diving in deeper to reach the plot!  
> My next few chapters will probably be longer, so they *may* take a little longer to get out so bare with me!


	5. Chapter 5

_Breaking news: a Lexcorp warehouse faces destruction as explosions wrack through the building. Currently, firefighters are working hard to distinguish the fire before it spreads. Fortunately, there are no reports of any casualties as of yet. Lex Luthor claims the explosion was caused by faulty wiring, and is looking into preventative measures to keep any similar incidents from happening in the future…._

The news continued to drone on about the warehouse explosion as Red Hood and Green Lantern stumbled into Hal’s apartment. “Ow, owowowowow that hurts you _bitch_!”

Jason was a little toasty, one could say. The explosion rocked through them, and though Green Lantern was strong enough and quick enough to make a protective shield around them, but the blast was still deafening and the heat overpowering as they were shot into the sky like a big, green bullet. Unfortunately, despite the protection, Jason is only human - without some weird alien power protecting him - and the heat still singed. Not too bad, realistically, but he has some bad experiences with explosions and the mental pain easily manifested as physical hurt.

“Oh come on, you baby, you’re fine,” Hal helped him into the room, carefully setting him down on the couch. He really did hope Jason was being a baby rather than… something else. Like an actual injury. Explosions were a dirty business, good for destruction and pain and - though pretty - Hal thinks they’re good for little else.

Once Jason was settled comfortably on the couch, Hal leaned back on the balls of his feet to look the boy over. He tried to assess the damage, frowning when he saw the white tuft of hair on the front of Jason’s head was singed, as well as slight burns on his arm. None of them seemed too bad, but even the smallest of injuries could lead to a great deal of negative consequences when not treated properly. Hal definitely learned that the hard way.

“You stay here, I’ll grab the first aid kit,” Jason nodded as Hal went to his bathroom, grabbing his kit from beneath the sink. His first aid supplies were more than the average joe, but less than what the normal bat carries.

Hal returned and set the kit down, kneeling in front of Jason to better reach his injuries, “Take off your shirt.”

“Hm, I would say I don’t put out without a proper first date, but I think as vigilantes we can count a botched mission as a first date.”

Hal scrunched up his nose, “I’m pretty sure I’m old enough to be your dad. So, that’s a no from me,” besides, he thinks Jason is like, nineteen? Or twenty - maybe? Either way, too young for Hal to consider dating. And honestly, even if age wasn’t an issue for Hal, he thinks that even if Jason was old enough, having two disaster-magnets stuck together wouldn’t be a good idea.

With a scoff, Jason rolled his eyes, “I didn’t think you were so old. What’s your skin care technique?”

“Ancient alien magic.”

A surprised bark of laughter escaped Jason, and he slowly felt the tension from the botched mission begin to bleed from his shoulders. Being stuck in the explosion sent Jason right back to a time where he wore a yellow cape and a carefree smile. Where manic laughter echoed through the air and his mother’s sobs were heard from where she was tied up.

It always hurt being forced to go back there, to remember everything he never wanted to remember, to remember the fear that coursed through him, the resignation he felt when he realized no one was coming, when he realized he was abandoned and about to die.

It hurt, it always hurt, and though he knows it was from another life, it was still a part of him. It will always be a part of him: trauma that clung to him like a leech and fed off his very heart and soul.

Still, he’s healing. He’s getting better. He’s not panicking like he used to, nor is he letting green rage control him. Huh, maybe Alfred’s therapy really is working. 

He removed his shirt with a little wince when the movements stretched his burns, leaning back to allow Hal better access to his arm. Hal carefully swabbed the burn with alcohol, cleaning the wound before wrapping it. Once finished he sat beside Jason, sitting shoulder-to-shoulder in an attempt to be a reassuring presence, but not overwhelming. It seemed to work, as Jason let just a little more tension bleed from his shoulders. Hal heard the stories, heard of how Robin died. He knew the explosions probably wasn’t… pleasant for the other. Honestly, he’s surprised at how well other was taking it all.

And unfortunately, he had no brain to mouth filter, “You’re really calm for what happened.”

“What… happened?”

 _Shit_. “Yeah. The explosion. I thought-“

“That I’d be freaking out?” Hal nodded and Jason huffed, “It’s unpleasant. Puts me in a - it does bring me back. But believe it or not, the explosion wasn’t the worst part of it all.”

“Oh shit, really?”

“Yeah, the clown and crow bar were pretty bad,” Jason huffed, his tone taking a dry and sarcastic tilt, a coping mechanism Hal was very much accustomed to.

Hal didn’t know what to say to that, “Oh.”

“Also, the explosion didn’t kill me.”

Well that went against what Batman said, “Oh?’

“Yeah. It was the smoke afterwards. I choked on it.”

“Oh.” Really, what did Hal even say to that? What was he supposed to say? Maybe he should take a note out of Zuko’s handbook and hit him with a ‘that’s rough, buddy.’ But at the same time, that seems a bit insensitive, even for him. “Um, well. That sucks.” Huh, that probably wasn’t much better.

Jason snorted, the casual, seemingly innocent disregard of his trauma was actually nice. It made him feel less like an undead freak and more like a guy who hit a rough patch at the ripe old age of 12.

But it also caused some awkwardness, because Hal was, apparently, as emotionally inept as Bruce, but at least he tried a bit harder. Jason still doesn’t appreciate the awkwardness of the situation, but at least Jason has had great practice disengaging these situations.

Changing topics, ignoring emotions, and pretending the emotional bonding never happened. It works wonders: “Why is Lex blaming our break in on faulty wires?” And even if he knows the answers to his own questions, it’s the thought that count.

“If he said vigilantes broke in, he’d have to talk about why vigilantes would want to break in. That’d be worse.”

“I doubt anyone really buys it.”

Hal shrugged, “Civilians probably do.”

“The hero community?”

They both knew that truth. “Do you really think Luthor would ever let there be faulty wires anywhere near his buildings? No hero would buy it.”

“So Superman knows,” and that’s really the point of this whole conversation. Are they going to have to worry about Superman coming in and busting their jam? Because Jason really, really does not want that. But they crossed into Super territory when they targeted Lex, so it’ll only make sense for the over powered baby to come and investigate.

However, Superman hates Jason, and Jason dislikes Superman. So being forced to work with him would be - nope. Not that Superman would even be willing to work with him. His morals are too _grey_ and _shady_. Like that little motherfucker hasn’t done anything bad. No man that preppy isn’t hiding something.

“Superman knows. Everyone in the League probably knows, but he’s the only one who would be interested.”

“So should we expect a visit from him?”

Hal nodded, and Jason cursed. This would have been easier if they got _any_ information they needed, but they botched the whole damn mission. They failed, and failures are frowned upon. Always. Failures aren’t given a second chance. They’re loathed, sneered at, and doubted. Forgotten. Everyone fails, sure, but most people are able to hide it. Most people weren’t already stained as Batman’s Greatest Failure, and most people have people who got their back to defend them when they fail. He fucking doesn’t. Ugh, this is going to be terrible.

With a groan, Jason threw himself across the couch, groaning in proper, overdramatic bat fashion. “This fucking sucks.”

Hal laughed and shook his head, kicking softly at Jason’s shins. “Does it really suck that badly?”

“Yes!” Jason flailed like a child, “This sucks! I don’t wanna deal with an asshole Leaguer!”

“But _I’m_ an asshole Leaguer.”

“Yeah, but like, a cool asshole. You’re a good one. Supes is a bad asshole.”

Hal snorted. This fucking kid.

“You’re being too negative, kid. It wasn’t all for nothing, and Superman isn’t that bad,” a bit of a party pooper, sure, but not bad. He could definitely see how the two wouldn’t get along, though.

“How was it not all for nothing?”

“Well, we may not have found how Lex is linked to to Black Mask, but we did find that Lex is doing something shady enough to warrant an army of killer robots.”

“That is…true.”

“An army of killer robots that are made to self destruct, and destroy all the evidence, rather than finding a way to preserve it. That seems pretty sketchy to me.”

That is also true. It’s sketchy, and really fucking suss. So, maybe the mission was slightly, maybe, hesitantly good, as it at least confirms that Lex is doing something that probably, definitely needs to be stopped. As soon as possible.

Besides, what are the odds that something strange is happening within the city at the exact same time Luthor is doing all this shit - in the city? A city outside of Metropolis? Yeah, it’s all connected. And with Roman working here too? There’s no way that it’s not all part of some greater plot. And if they are connected - which they are - it spells certain disaster.

“Ok, guess it’s not all a waste.”

“Exactly! See? Not totally useless.”

“Of course, it still could have gone way better, y’know, if we found proper evidence rather than circumstantial evidence. Which could have happened, if we did proper recon-“

“Oh my god! What the hell, are you ever going to let that go?!”

“Absolutely not.”

Hal growled, standing up and stalking to his kitchen to pull out the instant ramen he had left over. Screw Jason, the asshole shouldn’t cook with the fresh burns, so they’re eating the shitty ramen Jason hates so much, “Anyway,” topic change. Again. “What’s are next move?”

“We sleep tonight. I think Lex is a bust right now. After an attack, he’ll have his guards up, so it’d be best to go after one of Sionis’s shipments. Maybe see if that asshole has anything.” He is sloppier than Lex, if nothing else, so maybe he’d have something to lead them in the right direction.

“Ok. Wen you heal-“

“Tomorrow. I’ll be ready tomorrow.”

“But your burns-“

“I’ve had worse.”

“Let me finish a damn sentence! Oh, my god. You have no fucking manners. You are taking tomorrow off, I will go do recon, and yes, proper recon. No contact with the enemies until you’re with me. Happy? I’ll report back what I find. And you _will_ rest.”

“But-“

“No buts! I am not gonna be responsible for you getting yourself killed.”

Jason scowled, slumping further into the couch as he glared at Hal but… “Fuck you.”

“Mhhm. I’m not taking arguments here. This is non-negotiable.”

“I’m not a child, and you can't treat me as one!”

“You are,” Hal dropped the shitty ramen on Jason’s lap and sat next to him. “But I promise I won’t treat you as a child, as long as you take care of yourself so I don’t have to report back to daddy bats his kid died in my city.”

“I am going to make you regret treating me like a child… But, fine. I’ll take tomorrow off, but after tomorrow I’m back in the field.” He gets it. He would have hated to be the one to tell Bruce that he died (not that the bastard would have done anything about it). But the Bat can still be very scary, and hit very hard.

“Ok, it’s a deal.”

* * *

“Bruce, I’m telling you. Luthor is up to something. That warehouse explosion, it’s not caused by faulty wiring,” Clark was in the Wayne manor, sitting across from his friend as they shared a cup of tea, “Luthor would never allow faulty wiring in his buildings.”

“Luthor is up to something? I’m shocked.”

Clark frowned, huffing out a small breath, “I don’t appreciate the sarcasm.”

Shaking his head, Bruce allowed his lips to tick up into a small smile, “Come on, Clark. Luthor is always up to something, when not imprisoned. He goes around Metropolis like he owns the place, which, when thinking about it, he does, sort of. He own half of the buildings there.”

“Yeah, but he’s not in Metropolis.”

That did make Bruce pause, “What?”

“Oh?” Clark leaned forward, devious smirk on his lips, “Did the great Batman not know?”

It was Bruce’s turn to let out a small huff of air, “Apologies, I didn’t think it was my responsibility keep track of _your_ villains. Where is he?”

Straight to business. As always. “Coast City.”

Batman frowned, “Black Mask has been sending shipments there,” he leaned back in his seat as he took a long sip of tea, “They’re connected.” He has no doubt.

Clark nodded his agreement, “Is Bruce Wayne going to be taking a business trip to Coast City?”

“I believe he is,” Bruce smiled, “I expect to see you there, Mr. Kent.”

“Of course. How could I ever pass up a story?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I wrote this a lot faster than I thought I would! I was just having fun.   
> Things are getting more interesting! 
> 
> Drop down and leave a comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Roman Sionis. Black Mask.

Jason told Hal a bit about him, and most of it wasn’t good. The guy seems like a complete creep, honestly. So, Hal was careful. Especially after the very strongly worded lecture Hal got from Jason about proper ways of performing recon, and not being a “complete and total tool.” Now, Hal has been called a tool a few times in his life, but none of them have ever felt as offensive as the moment Jason said it. Perhaps it was Jason’s tone, or lack thereof. He stated it like it was a fact, rather then a comment made by a brat with an attitude. It was kind of insulting as hell.

At least Hal’s good at proving assholes wrong, and he’ll do it again, dammit! He’ll show Jason he’s more than a tool! Hal successfully did the stealth, like a ninja. Jason had previously found the building Black Mask was operating from, so all Hal had to do was watch it, and gather all the intel he could. So, that’s exactly what he did. He went around and found the exits, all of them, before watching the number of people entering and exiting the premises. He watched the pattern of patrol, and took note of what grade of weapons they were using. He observed the people who seemed to be giving orders, noting the hierarchy of the men, and how large the boxes of shipments were, and how many boxes there were. Anyone in a suit he noted, as well as anyone who seemed horribly out of place - any one who could be a buyer.

It was horrible, boring, and tedious work. But, Hal admits, he does feel like he’d be a lot more prepared come the time to break in - so, maybe, he’d reluctantly agree, secretly, that Jason was right about recon - Not that he’d admit it to the kids face.

He had been watching for roughly twelve hours by the time he felt he did a job well done. Realistically, he knows Jason would have wanted him to watch longer, but like, what the hell would he even see? He’s already seen it all, probably. At least, he thinks he’s seen enough, and he’s honestly really bored and wants to go home.

He stretched, feeling his back pop with satisfaction. Time to go home to Jason’s amazing home cooking. Jason better have something cooked, at least. Hal has been out here all day working his ass off, so he deserves a good home cooked meal for all his hard work.

He turns to leave, taking to the air as he does so. Of course, that’s when it all went to shit.

Naturally, it wasn’t what would be predicted: he didn’t get spot by Black Mask’s men or even, like, a mugger. No, no. The moment had to be ruined by someone who’s very super and… yeah, that should say it all.

“Oh, um, Superman, what brings you to my neck of the woods?”

But no, no, of course Superman isn’t alone.

“Why are you investigating Black Mask?”

 _Holy shit stains_ -Hal swirled around, eyes wide as he glared at Batman, who, of course, snuck up on him because _of course he fucking did_. “Uh, because he’s doing business on my turf. What about you? Huh? Why’re you here?”

“Because Black Mask is here.”

“And Superman?” He turned back around, “Why are you here?”

“Because Luthor is here.”

“I can take them.”

“They’re our villains. You should have alerted us when they arrived.”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware we owned our villains. It’s my turf, I can handle them.” The statement was followed by a pregnant pause, Hal turning to once again stare at Batman, neither one willing to give ground or break gaze.

Superman twitched, “Listen, a lot of Luthor’s schemes require all of the Justice League’s attention. There’s a chance if he’s working with Black Mask, it’ll take - “

“I didn’t know you did recon.”

Hal huffed, once again turning a sharp glare to the Bat, “Believe it or not, Batsy, I don’t just jump into every situation guns blazing.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Well excuse fucking you. Get out of my town.”

“No.”

The balls of this Bat. Hal understands why Jason was so eager toescape.

Shit, Jason. Hal can not let them know he’s here. He let out a long, long breath, “Fine. Whatever. The fuck do you want?”

“We want to help,” It was Superman’s kinder voice, slowly lowering himself to rest a hand on Hal’s shoulder, “We want to make sure our villains don’t wreck havoc.”

 _Shit, shit shit shitshitshit_. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? He could refuse them, but these two men are as stubborn as him, and they’ll snoop around anyway. But if he agrees, there’s no way he’d be able to hide Jason.

“You think Luthor and Mask are working together?”

Batman tilted his head in a nod, which is as much of a yes as he’d ever get.

“Ok. You do your stuff, I’ll do mine.”

“Wha- wait,” Superman frowned, his grip on Hal’s shoulder tightening, “Why can’t we just work together?”

“Green Lantern business. Sorry, you can’t know.”

Batman huffed, “So, you’re saying that they’re working with something from space?”

“If it’s that serious, we need to help.”

Well shit damn. He didn’t think that one through, but… “No.”

“ _Lantern_ -“

Hal snarled, “We can exchange information, but I can’t work with you. Space cop stuff. So just, alright?”

Batman kept a level glare aimed at Hal, but remained unmoving otherwise. Superman finally released Hal’s shoulder and flew down to land besides Batman on the roof, “Ok. We’ll keep in touch.”

Hal gave them a mocking salute, “Looking forward to it,” and he took off, fast.

Honestly, leave it to those assholes to ruin a perfectly good night.

“He’s hiding something.”

“Batman, you think everyone is hiding something.”

“And they usually are,” Bruce turned to Clark, frown on his face and eyes narrowed, “When has Green Lantern business ever been confidential?”

“Um-“

“When has Hal ever wanted to take on Luthor alone?”

“Well-“

“When has he ever performed any sense of recon?”

A startled pause, “Oh my god. He’s hiding something.”

Batman nodded, “The main question is: why does he want to hide something from us? Especially since it’s about our enemies?” Everyone had their secrets, sure, but there’s no secrets when it comes to their ‘night job.’ Secrets between heroes mean more people dying, more people getting hurt - a taboo built on blood. Batman knows this, he’s learned it the hard way. A few times.

Green Lantern knows this too, so what’s changed? What’s so important, so vital, so _alarming_ that they can’t know about it?

“You don’t think he… went bad, do you?”

Batman shook his head, “No. If he did, I doubt he’d still be a Green Lantern. He’s not _bad_ , just _stupid_.” Not even stupid, he’s just _being_ stupid. Bruce hummed, “Looks like we have two mysteries to solve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! The plot thickens!  
> Please drop down and leave a comment!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting a little deeper into Jason's problems, so this chapter won't be as light hearted as others~ just a lil warning!

Jason Todd wasn’t an idle man. He’s not someone who’s able to just sit around, trapped in his thoughts. His mind is a war zone of trauma and poor coping, of self loathing and a pathetic attempt to heal. He supposes he should be happy, though, that his mind has turned into a war zone. Before, when it wasn’t, his anger and pain overwhelmed him, controlled him in a violent violation of his conscious. He hurt, he wanted to hurt - hurt anyone he ever thought betrayed him. He wanted to kill, he was overwhelmed with bloodlust and seething, boiling rage - and then he realized he was wrong, that he fucked up, and all that emerald, raging, bloodlust turned into an overwhelming sense of self loathing and… dangerous thoughts. Dangerous thoughts that he’s infinitely grateful to have moved past from _for the most part_. He’s healed, at least that much. He can now fight with himself when his violent, negative thoughts take over. He can kick himself when a thought is tinted too green, and he has learned to pull himself back up from a downward spiral (for the most part).

He has been healing. It’s exhausting and painful, and it leaves him ragged for breath, and eyes red and sore from unshed, and shed, tears. It leaves his head hurting, pounding, and it’s so fucking _exhausting_. 

So he’s stopped working on bettering his mind. He believes he’s at a good enough spot…probably. Yeah. He’s in a good enough spot, as it is. He thinks. He can just ignore it all now, and healing any more hurts. Facing all the negative, facing what he’s done, what others done - having to look at himself and remember all the blood that dripped from his hand - he can’t do it. He can’t do it alone. So, he’s in a good enough spot. 

But it still hurts when he’s trapped in vile, emerald thoughts. When green fog suffocates him mind and clouds his judgement, when his thoughts become too strong and too cruel, when he feels like grabbing for the gun and shooting - anyone, everyone - he goes on patrol. He fights until he can’t think. He runs until he can’t breathe. He wears himself out until his mind can’t keep up, and he’s too physically exhausted to do anything but pass out… and then it passes. And he’s fine.

He let out a sigh, pacing in the room he was in. He wants to punch something - the anxiety of the case, of being forced to sit out, of trusting _Hal_ of all people to do recon. He wants to be there, needs to be there, needs to make sure this shit is stopped before anyone gets hurt. Before the innocent get hurt, before the kids get hurt - he’s let so many people suffer already, been the cause of their suffering - he can’t, he can’t -

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and forcing himself to sit down. He just needs a distraction, a distraction before he’s forced down a dark abyss it’d take days to crawl out of.

He looked around, spotting a little book on one of the shelves within Hal’s living room. Huh, Jason had no clue Hal could read. He walked over, picking up the old book with gentle hands. He ran a finger over the worn spine, smiling at the clear love and use the book has received before opening the cover to see a little note written on the inside, from someone - a name Jason doesn’t recognize. Makes sense, that the book is from someone else. It must have some form of significance for Hal to have kept it. A part of Jason says he shouldn’t read it, that perhaps this is Hal’s _Pride and Prejudice_ ,but the other part, the part of his brain screaming at him to act, the part calling him lazy, useless, horrid - telling him he’s given up - he’s letting all the bad happen because he isn’t working - that it’s his fault people will die - wins.

He needs a distraction, and this is the best he got. He settled on the couch and opened the book.

It was dark by the time he finally took a break, setting the book aside and rubbing his temples with a gentle pressure. There was a tugging in his gut, instincts yelling as him to go, to help, to find Hal because something is wrong, wrong, _wrong_. He just doesn’t know what, and he doesn’t want to call the man. He wants to trust him. He needs to trust him. He needs to prove to Hal that they’re a team, that they can work together - and his mind has settled just a bit, reminding him of Hal trusting him, and only benching I’m because he was hurt and Hal cared - reminding him of Hal showing more gentle affection and non-judgmental behavior in two nights then Bruce has done in two years and dammit. He needs to return the favor.

For all the bullshit he gives Hal, for all the bullshit the Green lanterns take from Bruce and the Bats, for everything they do - he knows Hal is capable. More than capable. The man probably saved the world, independently, more times than the Justice League have. He’s saved other worlds too, other cultures, and maybe even dimensions? Who fucking knows, really. All Jason knows is, for all the shit Hal gets, for all the doubting, and all the taunts over his skill and intelligence - The world would probably have been destroyed without him.

He’s already proven that Bruce has been wrong about him. He’s shown a compassion few others have, a willpower stronger than anyones, a kindness that may even rivals Dick’s

(even though Dick is much more open about his), and a strength that has already saved Jason’s ass.

To be fair, Jason wouldn’t have needed his ass saved without Hal, but still. The point stands.

He needs to trust Hal, so he bites his lip and waits.

Hal arrived home two hours later. Jason, no longer able to sit and wait, no longer able to focus on his reading without the nagging in his gut, moved on to stress cook. A curry was nearly ready, fresh bread and French pastry wafting a heavenly scent from the oven. No theme to the meal, just food he enjoyed cooking. Hopefully, Hal wouldn’t mind mix of food, but considering the ramen he usually eats, he’ll probably will be overjoyed to even get a half decent meal. And if not, he has no room to judge.

Jason looked over his shoulder and relaxed when the Green Lantern entered the room, uniform disappearing to reveal his sweats and no injury in sight. _Good_. Though, Jason’s did notice a look of faux happiness across the older man’s face. It’s a look one that usually fits over their expression when they try to hide nerves and worry.

Shit, maybe something did go down. Jason frowned, “Alright there?”

Hal looked up, opening his mouth, then closing. Opening his mouth, then closing. He took a deep breath, “You cooked!” He jumped over, sniffing over the pot of curry, “Oh wow, that smells amazing. Is it ready to eat?”

Must be bad. Shit. “You know you’ll have to tell me,” Jason crossed his arms over his chest. He doesn’t like not knowing, doesn’t handle not knowing well. He needs to know - needs to know he can fix it, whatever it is.

“Yeah,” Hal nodded, sighed, “Food first.”

Jason hated that. He wants to punch the man. Instead, he takes a bowl and scoops out the curry, rudely plopping it within the dish so some of the sauce spilled over the sides and onto the floor, “Fine.”

Jason refused to eat, instead piercing Hal with a withering glare as he ate his meal. Jason’s hungry, but if he ate he’d vomit. He needs to settle the anxiety curling through his gut, he needs Hal to tell him why he’s so nervous.

Eventually, he saw Hal’s shoulders slump, tension dropping out of him fast as resignation overtook him, “You won’t relax till I tell you.”

“Nope.”

“Ok,” Hal leaned back in the chair, “Uh, so, we got guests.”

“Guests?”

“Yeah,” Hal looked away from Jason, taking a deep breath before turning back to him, “Batman and Superman are here,” Hal watched Jason freeze, an odd form of fear overtaking him and Hal lunged forward, grabbing Jason’s hand to ground him. The boy shouldn’t look so - he shouldn’t be so - how could the news of his supposed Father horrify him so? What the fuck did Bruce do? _I’m going to beat that man the next time I see him_ -, “Hey, calm down. Neither know you’re here. Ok? You’re good. You won’t need to deal with them until you’re ready, and if you won’t ever be ready then fuck Spooky. He can rot in hell.” As he spoke, he watched Jason slowly relax, slowly begin to control his features and emotions again. He understands why the boy wears the helmet now, at least. He’s so open, so open about how he feels. He doesn’t have that impenetrable mask the other Bats have.

Hal prefers it that way.

With a deep, steadying breath, Jason nods. He can handle facing Batman, no problem, when he’s ready. When he’s ready, not fucking before. Sure, they’ve been getting better but he can’t imagine how pissed Bruce is that he just straight disappeared and he’s not ready for that argument, that fight - he’s not ready for the cruel words and the - _fuck_ , “Promise?”

“I promise. I got your back, kid.”

“I’m not a kid!”

“Sure thing. Not eat your damn curry, it’s fucking delicious.”

Clark walked through the hotel room, sitting on the bed opposite Bruce’s. They decided to go a little more low key, only booking a four star hotel room - that was still so much better than what Clark would ever be able to independently book.

Two beds, too.

“What’s on your mind, Bruce?”

“We should have followed him.”

Clark sighed, “I know you want to do that, but he’s still a League member. We have to have some faith. We’ll talk to him tomorrow, when he’s out as Green Lantern.”

“Hn,” the Bat glared at his friend, “Yeah, of course.”

Clark knew what that meant. It meant Bruce had a plan that would betray the trust of both him and Hal. He sighed. But wasn’t that so predictable? What else could he expect from The Batman? “Whatever you’re planning, I’m not involved, and don’t expect me to help your ass when Hal inevitably gets tired of your bullshit.”

With a small smirk, Bruce let out a little huff, “Am I becoming predictable?”

“No, yes, just because I know you.”

Bruce winked and Clark rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

The shit he’d put up with.

But maybe it doesn’t have to follow the same patterns. Maybe Clark can run interference. Maybe Batman doesn’t have to betray them. Maybe Batman and Green Lantern don’t need to fight.

Whatever it is, maybe Clark can help. He is Superman, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A deeper look into Jason's problems! Poor baby boy.   
> What do y'all think Bruce is planning? Drop down to leave a comment!
> 
> I made a tumblr, by the way! [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hyperius-drabbles)  
> So feel free to bother me over there!


	8. Chapter 8

_Bruce_ was standing before Red Hood and the Joker, batarang clenched tightly in his hand and eyes narrowed behind his cowl. He showed no emotions otherwise; no joy in the fact that his dead son returned back to the living, no sorrow in seeing his son in so much pain - hurting, begging for his father to reclaim him and bring him home. He is simply, only, Batman. No Bruce. No father. Just - just the fucking Bat.

And then he threw that goddamn batarang, slicing his son’s throat and to free the Joker - to free the fucking Joker, of all people. He never came back, afterwards, he never came back to get Jason. Batman left him there - and he was going to let his son die again, bleed out rom the gaping wound in his neck… He was going to let his son die, to save the Joker - the man who murdered him. The man who-

He felt the beatarang slice through his skin, dig into his artery as pain flared through his neck, the Joker’s laughter bouncing in his head as it mixed with his fear and betrayal. He heard Batman’s laughter join the Joker’s, and then he was falling, falling, falling back into his grave… put there by the man he once called _Dad_.

He woke screaming.

Hal was there, once again, keeping a safe distance while calling out to the tortured boy, trying to calm him, help him, ease his mind back from the void of nightmares and shadows and into the real world. The real world, where Jason’s sitting on the brown couch with one too many stains, a large, fluffy blanket skewed on his lap, and a little pillow knocked onto the floor from where he was thrashing throughout the night. His breath was panicked, eyes wide and dilated as he nervously glanced around the room, ensuring there are no clowns or Bats lurking in the shadows. There was only Hal. Hal, who was staring at him with a great sense of worry and concern, carefully holding his gaze, keeping his expression soft as to keep Jason from panicking any more. 

“Hey, Jason, you with me?”

The boy nodded, and felt a drop of water fall onto his lap. Water? Is it raining - no, they’re inside. They’re inside. Oh, wait, is this a teardrop…?

“Ok, good. Good. Can you describe five things you see?”

Five things. Five. Five things, he’s seeing. Five things he’s seeing. Around him. “I-“ he cleared his throat, trying to rid himself of the clump lodged in his throat, forcing himself to speak around his sob, “I see a, the blanket.”

He saw Hal smile, softly, “Good. What color is it?”

“Green,” of course green. Green Lantern. He wonders how he hasn’t connected those dots before.

“What else do you see?”

“You, and your brown hair. There’s the - the kitchen counter. Wood. And, and the white blinds on the windows.”

“Good, one more thing.”

“Couch, stained,” he sniffled. The couches in his warehouse were stained, too. Stained with Jokers blood; stained the day before he faced Batman, rain falling from the sky as the heavens cried for their tortured son-

“Ouch, ok. Call me out. Now, what are four things you can feel?”

“Feel,” He reached out, and Hal immediately put his hand in Jason’s, “Your hands are, um, calloused,” nothing like the Joker’s hands, or like Batman’s gloves, “Your shirt is soft, the couch is soft too. A different soft. And the blanket, the blanket is fluffy,” nothing like the scratch of his armor, or the sweat trapped beneath his leather jacket. Slowly, as he forces his mind back into reality, the long tendrils of his nightmare began to let him go, allowing him to crawl his way out of the shadows of the past and back into the _now_.

“Good, now what are three things you can hear?”

“You’re voice. It’s emotional but not crazy,” like neither Bruce’s or Joker’s, “And there’s the, um, the buzz. I think, AC? And um, the neighbors with their little wind chimes,” no laughter. No chaotic laughter, no pitter patter of a heavy storm, whipping it’s way around them as he forced his father to choose…

“Good. Two things you can smell?”

“You, and how you didn’t take a shower last night.”

“Wooooow.”

“And the leftovers we forgot to put in the fridge.”

“Oops,” the Lantern smiled at him, giving Jason’s hand a little squeeze, rubbing his thumb comfortingly over the back of Jason’s, “How’re you feeling?”

“Better.” Much more grounded, back into reality and, more importantly, out of his head. Not perfect, of course not perfect yet. He still aches, in his heart and soul. There’s still pressure behind his eyes, tears threatening to push through, but no longer spilling, and mind still racing, but he’s back. He’s back. No more eyes in the shadows, or clowns under his bed. He’s ok. He’s ok.

“I’m fine,” Jason leaned forward, fitting himself into Hal’s arms, much to the surprise of the other man. Hal Jordan was not a small guy, but Jason Todd is still a monster of a man. Hal made do, though. Jason sought him out, sought out his comfort and warmth, sought out _him_ to chase away the demons. Like hell the Lantern would let him down.

Plus, Hal Jordan has always, secretly, loved human affection. So, he hugged him back, smiling and holding the poor boy close. “You are fine.”

They both are. They both will be. When Jason began to release his silent sobs, Hal pretended to not notice, and when Hal held Jason just a little bit tighter, placing a soft and fatherly kiss on the crown of Jason’s head, the boy’s painful sobs began to soften. Though Hal said nothing over the fact, he couldn’t stop the way his chest happily squeezed around his heart.

It was a good night. 

* * *

“The fuck did you do to me?”

Hal frowned, staring at Jason with utter confusion. He blinked, once, twice, took a sip of coffee, and then blinked for the third time. Ok, his brain is slowly beginning to work, but still not well enough to piece together whatever puzzle Jason had laid down, “I don’t now what you’re talking about.”

“You making me- you’re getting me to- I don’t cry on people’s shoulders!” it’s been a long time since Jason’s been that comfortable with someone. Frankly, thelast _someone_ was Roy and Kori. But even then, it was a different type of comfort. It was friendship, and maybe something a little more, a relationship built on mutual understanding and love, based on being outcasts, and past traumas that shaped their twisted morals. Even then, he couldn’t share it all with them, and didn’t share his tears.

This is different. This is… this feels more like what he had with Bruce, when he was a boy in green shorts and a yellow cape. When he thought they were a family. He hasn’t felt anything like that for years, since before his death. He certainly never thought he’d feel this way again. He never felt like he’d be so comfortable to be so vulnerable again, to be able to wake from a nightmare and not shoot the first person in sight just for seeing him cry.

He’d forgotten how nice it was to cry into the arms of a… parental figure… without feeling as if he’d be judged and scorned.

Obviously, it’s some magic or curse, or some sort alien something that’d influencing his emotional state. “So what the fuck did you do?”

Hal blinked a fourth time, before bursting into a long, loud, joyous laughter, grabbing one of Jason’s arm and pulling him into a little one-armed hug, “Ever thought it’s not something weird, but just us vibing right?”

“Vibing?”

“Yeah, y’know, working on the same wave length? Sharing a braincell? Just, sharing similar enough trauma to understand each other’s vulnerable moments, and not judging each other too much for plausibly unethical actions?”

“Oh,” Jason hummed, “That makes sense. So, uh, no weird alien magic?”

“Yes. No weird magic. Just good chemistry.”

“Oh,” Jason’s shoulders slumped as he relaxed slightly, “Oh. Well, then that’s ok. Sort of weird, but ok,” Jason reached up, scratching at his neck in a nervous manner, “I mean, I guess it makes sense when you put it like that.”

Hal huffed, “Don’t think too much about it, it’ll just make it weird,” he looked up from his coffee, watching Jason scratch his neck, specifically, his scar, “I meant to ask, when you woke up you were clawing at that scar on your neck. Are you- who did that?”

Jason huffed, pausing his nervous habit and shaking his head, “No. Not something I’m gonna talk about right now.”

“Ok,” Hal knows better than to push, “If you ever want to talk about it though,” he winked, “I got your back.”

“…that seemed strangely sexual.”

“It was the wink.”

“Definitely the wink.”

Hal sighed, “I was debating doing a thumbs up, but that seemed cheesy. I didn’t think through the wink though.”

“Yeah, the wink was definitely a bad idea. Should’ve thought it out more.”

Both the men stared at each other for a long moment before Jason burst into a soft chuckle and Hal’s chest warmed; Nightmares and batarangs forgotten.

* * *

Bruce Wayne made a meeting with Lex Luthor to discuss a possible, future partnership. After all, Luthor vowed to be a better man, and then he was released early for good behavior, and with the court order to attend weekly therapy sessions. Essentially, he was set free with the hope that he has turned into a new and better man. The people know better, but the people also got none of the cash Luthor used to convince the court he was now ‘good’.

Brucie, however, believes in everyone, which is why he made a new campaign to give people second chances. The Second-Chance Campaign, as he un-creatively called it.

So, why does Lex Luthor not deserve a second chance? He does too! Of course, it’s actually for Bruce to get close, to see his facilities and speak with him. He wants to see what he can dig up, prior to breaking in as Batman. It’s like recon, just with some more moving parts.

Bruce pulled on his suit jacket with well-practiced finesse, looking over his shoulder at Clark eyeing him, “See something you like?”  
“Yes, but that’s besides the point,” Clark huffed, he’s learned to just roll with Bruce when he get’s in these teasing, Brucie moods, “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t it be?”

“I mean, a lot of people won’t like you, Bruce Wayne, for teaming with Luthor.”

Bruce shrugged, “I know. I already spoke to my HR team. We’re making it a part of the Second-Chance Campaign. Who better to kick off the campaign with than a Super Villain?”

“And when he, inevitably, gets caught for being evil? By us. What would you do?”

“Then we say everyone deserves a second chance, if they’re willing to remain off the path of evil. If not, we will be the first to ensure they face the consequences of their actions.”

Clark huffed, “I mean, I guess,” it does work, he supposes. Bruce has a plan, at least, to ensure that the campaign won’t be ruined by Luthor’s horrid actions, and the people who actually deserve the second chance will still be able to get it. So, there are no logical objections Clark could bring up. Something just feels… wrong, “Can you bring me, at least? You can bring me to document the exchange for your campaign, y’know, to see all the ‘good work’ you’re doing and witness how Lex Luthor has actually ‘changed’.”

“I get the sarcasm on Luthor, but why is there sarcasm about me doing good work?”

“Because you- ok, sh, you know what I mean.”

Bruce smirked, “I do. It could work. I can call Luthor, make sure he’d be ok with me bringing a reporter,” Wayne pulled out his phone, dialing the number he’s gotten all too familiar with, holding it to his ear as he turned away from Clark for the facade of privacy as he made the request for Clark’s tag along.

Clark shifted, doing his best not to eavesdrop on the conversation. He just, something doesn’t feel right. It feels like something is going to go horribly, terribly wrong. He doesn’t like it, not one bit. Besides, he hates the fact Bruce is letting his reputation drag. Sure, Bruce may be used to being a part of all this gossip but, dammit, he still hates the fact Bruce will do this to himself.

It’s not fair but, at least, it won’t last too long.

Hopefully.

* * *

“Is this really the best option?”

“Yes!” Hal smiled brightly, truly believing he looked cool in his cargo shorts and Bahama shirt. He didn’t look cool, and he barely looked like a tourist, “It’s a tour of Lexcorp! You say all this shit about recon, and this is recon, but a more fun recon! One without any killer robots!”

Jason couldn’t deny it, really. It is a great excuse to get inside and take some pictures. He just didn’t like going in as Jason rather than Red Hood. But... but it is a good idea. So, he’ll suck it up and go with the flow.

Well, not totally with the flow, “Ok, but why do you have to dress like that?”

“Cause I’m embracing my cover as a tourist!”

“Are you sure the cover is ‘tourist’ and not ‘try-hard dad’?”

Hal paused, shrugged, and smiled, “Same thing?”

“…I wouldn’t know,” he never had a real dad. Ok, not completely accurate but he's allowed to be angsty every now and again, “Just don't expect me to dress like that."

"But," Hal's smile turned wicked and he pulled out another, identical Bahama shirt, "I got two! So we could match!"

"Absolutely not."

"Please? Pretty please? I will cry."

Jason let out a long, long breath, "God, you little - fine," he grabbed the shirt none to gently, rolling his eyes at Hal's joyous expression. What he does for this man. 

As Jason changed, Hal continued to tease the poor boy, both painfully unaware of the little, blinking light planted just outside the window of Hal's apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! More Jason-Hal bonding, more buildup~  
> Feel free to drop down and leave a comment!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all be making me cry with all the sweet comments you all leave. I am blown away. So, thank you. Really, y'all, thank you so much.

Lex Corp was a mighty building; brushing against the the clouds that hang high in the sky. No other building even dared to stand as tall as Lex Corp, nor look as elegant. The building of Lex Corp truly did stand out like a diamond, trapped upon the coal that’s the rest of the city. If the coals was normal buildings, and diamond’s were built by egotistical super villains who want to show off their wealth and power. Jason hates it. The amount of money to go into something so flamboyant - he told Bruce the same thing, when he was young and full of Robin magic. Bruce simply smiled, and then explained how he always ensures to put money back into Gotham when spending stupid amounts of money on himself, and that spending such wealth on materialistic things are important to keep the cover of Brucie Wayne. Jason still hated it, but he understood. And, at least, Bruce still gave large sums to charity, and he created opportunities and organizations to assist those in need. He helped them obtain jobs and housing. So, Bruce got the pass on that.

But Lex is a mass murdering psychopath, so he gets no such pass.

Jason wrinkled his nose in disgust as he approached the building, lip pulling up into a soft snarl, “Ugh, already, his ego annoys me.”

Hal pinched his Jason’s arm, “Remember, we’re tourists! At least act excited and happy to be here.”

“How can I act happy in this shirt?”

“You’re shirt is beautiful, and it matches mine. So…” He shrugged, as if saying _we’re matching! How could you not love this??_

Jason huffed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous, an absolute hooligan,” But a small smile did make it’s way across Jason’s face. It was a nice reminder, really, that he wasn’t alone in this. He had someone who would have his back, someone he can rely on and trust.

He wasn’t alone.

What a weird feeling that is. It’s not like he was alone. Not really. If push comes to shove, he could call upon the other Bats, and if not the Bats, he has Roy who’ll always be a phone call away. Sometimes, the archer can’t make it in person - ok, a lot of time - but he is always willing to just listen, and talk for hours. Sometimes, they wouldn’t even talk, Roy would just sit on the phone with him for as long as he needs, the steady breaths of the archer helping Jason calm from his recent panic or surge of bright green rage.

But this is similar, and different, all at the same time. This feels more like how it feels with Roy, when Roy is there with him in person. It’s someone who he trusts, heart and soul. Someone he trusts to have his back, in such a manner, where he doesn’t feel like he needs look over his shoulder after every turn to ensure nothing sketchy is happening. Someone who he trusts won’t betray him. Someone he trusts not to judge him, or yell at him, or look down their nose at him with a sneer - as if saying he’s below them. Lesser than them. Unworthy to even breath in their presence. Both Roy and Hal, he knows they are someone who will communicate with him when he does something wrong, and sure, he’d probably not react well, but he’ll listen eventually! And he won’t do whatever shit he did, before, in front of them again. 

It’s an odd type of trust, one he’s not used to. One that took months for Roy to build with him, and one that Hal has stolen in a disturbingly short amount of time.

Jason still isn’t _completely_ sure he _actually_ believes there’s no weird, alien magic involved. But if there is, he may not actually be fully against it. Weirdly enough.

“Well, let’s do this, then,” Jason took a deep breath, time to pretend to enjoy being here. Yay. Hal grabbed his arm, leading him forward and into the building, joining the tour group just as they were about to depart.

“Just in time!”

“Yay…” Hal elbowed the boy, “I mean, yay!”

The Green Lantern rolled his eyes. Jason was something else, that is for sure. 

The tour guide smiled, starting his spiel as he began to lead the group through the hallways and into the bowels of Lex Corps. Hal and Jason stayed near the back, keeping an eye out for any locked doors, or maybe even a secret room.

“Now we’re entering the, as we call it, ‘Hallway of Labs.’ Most of the scientists work in this wing,” the tour guide opened a doorway, leading to a maze of hallways and rooms. Jason knew they wouldn’t be seeing any of the real important stuff, but it’s still nice to know where this is. When they come back at night, they’ll know exactly where to go, now. And looking over at Hal, Jason could tell by the spark in his eyes that he has the same idea.

The guide led them a tad deeper, to an open doorway where they could look in and see scientists at work, “Today, these scientist are working on a new medicinal herb that would stunt the creation of wrinkles.”

“So it’s a natural medicine to keep people from getting wrinkles?” And older woman piped up, intrigue plain as day on her features.

“Uh, yes.”

“Well then, when’s it on the market?” The statement was followed by scattered laughter Jason was certain wasn’t genuine. He rolled his eyes. If someone was to put shit on their face that was made by Lex Luthor, of all people, then they deserve whatever horrible thing that’d eventually happen to them. _Stupid civilians._

Hal looked around, peeking into the room with a little hum. He personally liked his wrinkles. He’s excited to be an old grandpa (if he lives that long). But, he supposes, that may be why he likes his wrinkles. It’s a reminder of how long he’s lived doing what he’s done.

The tour guide caught everyone’s attention again, “Moving on, we will be heading towards the conference rooms! If we’re lucky, we may even see Mr. Luthor working today.” Hal and Jason shared a look. They most definitely do not want to see Lex Luthor, but also, they definitely do want to see him for the mission. _Especially_ , if they see Black Mask there with him. Just seeing the two of them together… it’d be all the damning evidence they’d need, Jason thinks. So, ok, maybe he does hope they see Luthor!

But he hopes Luthor won’t recognize them, or more specifically, Hal. He doubts the man will, but he’s also not naive enough to think a mad genius like Lex Luthor hasn’t figured out half of the League’s secret identities yet.

Well, guess they’ll see.

* * *

“Mr. Luthor,” Bruce Wayne greeted the man with a small smile, obvious fake to someone who knows him well, like Clark, but genuine enough to someone like Luthor, “It’s an honor to meet you.”

Lex took Wayne’s hand, matching smile on his face, “The honor is mine,” he gazed past Bruce and towards Clark, “Is this the reporter who will be joining us?”

“It is. Mr. Kent, meet Mr. Luthor.”

Clark stepped forward, taking Luthor’s hand in a rather pathetic hand shake. Luthor’s smile tightened, “And this reporter is your go-to?”

“Yes, he often accompanies me. I’m a fan of his work.”

“I’ve read it. He often reports on Superman. I hear you’re… close friends with the hero.”

A sheepish look crossed Clark’s face and he rubbed the back of his neck, “Yes, but I won’t allow that bias to influence my opinion on this meeting.”

Lex stared at him for a few, long seconds before nodding, “I see why Mr. Wayne likes you,” he waved the two of them forward, “Please, follow me. We will start with a little tour of the facilities before making way to my office to go over the details of the contract. I’m quite excited to make change as a… good guy. Or at least, not a villain.”

“If I can ask,” Luthor turned back to look at the reporter, “What did cause this change of heart?”

Lex smiled kindly, “After continuously going to prison, I got tired of it. I wondered, why do I feel a need to destroy Superman? What made me so power hungry? When I started wondering, I began to find contradictions in my way of thought. I was able to pinpoint the anger that clouded my judgement, and the resentment that pushed me to be evil. I began therapy, in prison, and the therapist helped me. I realized that, well, I’ll never like Superman, but that doesn’t mean I have to be so evil. I could still help people while standing against the hero. The other heroes aren’t too bad, either, and I can see myself supporting some of them.”

“That sounds very convenient.”

Both heroes were surprised by Luthor’s bark of laughter, “I don’t blame you for doubting me. I also simplified the process. You must remember, I was in prison for a year. It took the full year to get to where I am, and I’m still in therapy to continue my improvement.”

Clark nodded, and Bruce’s smile widened, “It’s good to know you’re working so hard. I feel we will both benefit from you working with the Second-Chance Campaign.”

“I do too. If I can get the people to trust me again, or at least trust my company and my products, I’ll be able to help them better. Which, is the goal now.”

“Helping others?”

“Yes, Mr. Kent. Helping others to help myself,” Luthor lead them through a back hall, Bruce and Clark following closely behind.

“I like that way of thinking, Mr. Luthor,” Bruce looked around, taking everything in. The building rivaled his own. Hell, it probably even surpassed his own. He couldn’t help but think Jason would loathe it. The thought almost made him laugh.

The hallways were long and white, holding none of the elegance of the front rooms as they were designed to be efficient, not pretty. “We do our work in the labs on these five floors. This is floor one, and the one we bring tours on. The other four labs continue down into the basement, and that’s where we work on our more confidential projects: projects for private businesses, the government, my own ideas, and the such.”

“Can I ask what one of your more secret projects are?”

Luthor hummed, “You can. I’m working on a new form of vehicle. A flying car, as you will. A flying care that reflects light in such a manner that it’d be almost impossible to detect.”

Bruce huffed, “Let me guess. Government?”

“That obvious?” He shook his head, “Of course it is. Who else would commission me, of all people, to make that?”

Luthor lead them through the hallways, taking a right at a locked door, “This will lead us to my office. Normally we’d go down the main hallway, but there’s currently a tour happening and I, frankly, don’t wish to deal with the masses.”

Bruce allowed his shoulder’s to relax, “I appreciate it.” And he does. Having to deal with civilians and Luthor, and everything else at this god forsaken meeting, would be rather exhausting.

Because of course the government has Lex creating a vehicle that would give them near invisibility. And fly. Now that he thinks about it more, though, it could be the real reason Luthor was released from prison so early. That’s something they’re going to need to investigate further. Perhaps, if Luthor actually turned good (Ha!), they could deal with shit like that together. No matter how smart the villain is, they don’t need to be given the ability to build plausible weapons. 

He wonders if he can get access to more of Luthor’s little, secret projects.

The three men continued down the hallways, Luthor and Bruce engaging in conversation while Clark looked around, using his X-ray vision to get a better view of it all. Why wouldn’t he? They’re in the middle of enemy territory, so to speak, so he’s using every opportunity available to do better recon for when time comes to invade and dismantle. Plus, he trusts Luthor as much as Barry can throw him. He’s not buying this act at all -

And then he froze.

And the other man froze.

Clark blinked away the X-ray vision, and witnessed in all his glory: Hal Jordan standing at a doorway, wearing a horrible Bahama shirt and a look of unfiltered surprise across his face.

“Uuuuuh, hi.”

Superman blinked, once again, “Hi.”

“What’re you doing here?”

“I’m with Bruce. We have a meeting with Lex Luthor.” W _e’re investigating Luthor and his ties to Black Mask._

“Oh, I’m enjoying the tour.” _I’m going undercover best I can._

Clark looked over and saw - no, is that? Jason Todd. Jason Todd turning the corner with the tour group, wearing a shirt that matches Hal’s. Clark’s eyes widened, and he heard Hal curse under his breath, rushing forward to grab Clark’s arm, “Do not tell Bruce.” His tone brokered no argument.

Superman argued anyway, “You need to tell him! He’s been worried sick -“

“Please. Please. I never say please! You know this, so me saying please really means something - and I need to catch up with the tour, but I can explain it all later. Ok? For now, though, please. Please, trust me? Don’t tell him.”

“I… ok. I won’t. But you better have a good reason to be keeping this secret.”

“I do,” Hal released Clark’s arm and let out a long breath, “I’ll call you tonight, ok?” Clark watched Hal follow around the corner. Watched as Green Lantern joined up with the _Red Hood._

“Mr. Kent, are you coming?”

Clark was shocked from his thoughts, looking back at Bruce and Luthor, “Yes, sorry. I thought I saw someone I knew.”

Bruce raised a brow and Luthor hummed, “Did you?”

“No. No,” he smiled sheepishly, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Just don’t fall behind again.” Luthor turned and left, but Bruce continued to stare at his friend. Clark shook his head _Later_.

Bruce raised a brow, _I won’t let you drop this._

Clark swallowed. He’s not looking forward to later.

* * *

“Where’d you go?”

“Uh, saw someone.”

Jason raised a brow, “Someone?”

“Yep,” Hal shuffled, “Clark.”

“Clark?” _Superman?_

“Yep.”

“Well fuck.”

“He promised not to sat anything to Bruce. Yet, at least. But we, uh, we need to talk to him tonight.”

Jason swore under his breath, “Jesus, ok.” He jumped when he felt Hal’s hand on his shoulder, and saw the other hero smiled at him.

“Don’t worry. Even if he ends up telling Bruce, I won’t let anything happen to you. Ok? You won’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Beyond the smiling face and Bahama shirt, there was a determination in Hal’s eyes. A determination that made Jason’s muscles relax because, damn. Yeah. He trusts Hal when he says that. He trusts Hal to have his back.

“Ok.”

Hal gave his shoulder a little, comforting squeeze, “Let’s finish up the tour, and then head for tea.”

Wow, that actually sounds really, really nice - wait. “You don’t like tea.”

Hal shrugged, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun, the plot thickens! Clark caught Red Hood and Green Lantern. And don't worry, the blinking light from the last chapter is not forgotten!


	10. Chapter 10

_“Don’t leave me.”_

_“I’m not.”_

_“Don’t you dare leave me!”_

_“I’m not. Sh, sh, I’m not,” The Green Lantern’s bloody smile did nothing to calm Jason’s nerves; to calm his racing heart as he held the man close - closer, closer, cradling the broken and bloody body tightly to his chest. Hal’s voice was weak, small, trembling as he tried to speak._

_A wet, bloody cough escaped Hal’s lips, and Jason felt his heart freeze, “No, no, Hal. Hal, Hal_ please, please no _.”_

_He watched as the power of the ring slowly dissipated, leaving the once great Green Lantern as nothing more than a powerless mortal once more. No more green glow. No more power. No more - no more Green Lantern._

_“Don’t you dare. You promised, you promised you’d never leave me!”_

_“I know… I’m sorry.”_

_“No, no no no - I, It’s gonna be fine. You here me? Please, please, it’s gonna be fine. Y’hear? It’s gonna - you’re gonna -“_

_“Jason. You know I won’t lie to you. Sometimes people just…” Hal coughed again, his vibrant eyes beginning to dull, “It’s my time,” he raised a trembling hand to grab onto Jason’s own, smiling softly, “It’s - It’s ok…”_

_“It’s not ok! It’s not! No! No, please dad you can’t…”_

_“It’s ok… It’s ok, Jay.”_

_“It’s not ok. It’s not - It’s not- “ Jason felt the hot tears burn at his eyes, running wetly down his cheeks in long strands of grief and sorrow, in anger and pain - so much pain - staining his face, his soul, in his anguish. Rage burned bright within himself, at himself, at not being able to stop_ this _, at not being able to help, at not being enough - not being enough, never being enough and now - and now Hal - Hal -_

_Hal’s hand went limp._

_Jason saw red._

_The whole city saw red._

* * *

“Wow, Hal, this tea is orgasmic!”

Hal smiled brightly with a long laugh, unlocking the apartment door to allow the both of them in. Jason was holding his cup of tea like it was made of fine china and filled with gold, precious and fragile and oh, so important. The older man couldn’t help but chuckle, if he knew Jason liked tea that much he would have taken him sooner. Though it is, almost, a little weird just how much he likes this tea, “Next time I’ll take you to that bubble tea place.”

“Boba tea, you mean?”

“I thought it was bubble.”

“No… maybe… I actually don’t know,” Jason huffed, uncertainty rocking through him. He thought it was boba, but was it actually bubble? Or maybe it just differed by translation? Or by region? Were there different names for it? Or were they both just the same thing? He - he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know anything anymore.

The rest of the tour of LexCorp was arguably a waste of time, arguably put them at greater risk because fucking Superman spotted Jason, and was arguably terribly boring all the way around. But also, it needed to be done because now Hal and Jason have a basic understanding of the layout of the labs. No more murder robots or anything like that. Well, there probably will be more murder robots, there always are. He doesn’t understand why there always has to be murder robots. They never work. If even _one_ villain could name a time a murder robot actually killed a good guy, Jason would be terribly impressed. But they never do. They never work. There’s no need for murder robots.

Jason let out a sigh, he is so not looking forward to murder robots.

The rest of the tour was, obviously, less important than those first ten minutes in the lab. Jason doesn’t particularly care where the dining hall is, the bathrooms, or the offices - and they didn’t even see anyone in the offices. However, Hal claimed they were probably shown the fake offices. After all, who would want a bunch of strangers staring in where they are trying to work? One or two people probably take turns in the fake offices to make it look like it’s where they do work, but the actual offices are farther back and out of sight. Which makes sense. Makes hell of a lot more sense.

After the tour, Jason and Hal went for tea, and after tea, home. Home sweet home, where they now have to wait for fucking Superman, of all people, to show up. Where they’ll need to convince them to leave them the hell alone, and keep Batman off their tail. It’ll be difficult, for sure. Jason is pretty sure Clark has a huge crush on Bruce and will do anything for the man, but _need_ to convince him. Somehow.

Ugh, how could this day get any more awful?

Jason kicked at the floor before taking another sip of tea, “What’re we gonna tell Clark?”

“The truth.”

“I- excuse me?”

Hal chuckled, looking over at Jason, “Are you just not used to sharing the truth? Or do you not want the truth shared?”

“Um, yes?”

Hal let out a long laugh, shaking his head before bumping shoulders with the boy, ignoring Jason’s soft curse when he almost spilled some of the tea, “We’re gonna tell him the truth. You just needed a break and now you’re here to help with Lex and Black Mask. That’s all.”

“He’ll definitely tell Bruce.”

“Not if he respects you. We don’t need something complex for him to be a decent human and keep your secret.”

Jason snorts, “But he’s not a decent human.”

“Is that an alien joke?”

Jason rolled his eyes, “No,” he kicked Hal’s leg, “He’s a superhero. A big three. Sure, they go around and save people, but when it comes to basic respect: privacy, boundaries, and all that, they ignore it if they think it’ll help one another or the ‘greater good.’ Especially if it’s the lesser heroes, or people like me: we aren’t real to them. Not worthy of respect, cause I’m not good enough for them. So if I want space, who cares? I need to be watched.”

“I’m sure no one watches you.”

“No, just monitors me and my every move to make sure I won’t kill anyone anymore.”

Hal huffed. He understands the sentiment, which is the problem. If he had a kid and the kid was a killer, he’d keep an eye out too, just in case. Though Jason is very obviously not a killer. Perhaps he’s killed, sure, but he isn’t a killer. He cares deeply, fully. His heart is wide and full, and if he only had a little bit of loving guidance, Hal doesn’t doubt he’d become one of the best Hero’s to live. One of the best, or one of the worst. Jason is 100% a victim of his environment, however.

It’s up to them to decide.

Because Jason feels. He feels too thoroughly, their hate, their distrust, their anger - or their love, and their trust, and their hope. And then he acts on how the other’s feel; acts like a villain they treat him like - or like the hero they treat him like. It’s sad, to Hal, to know they decide Jason’s future, but that’s just how he is. A victim of his environment, of his family. Of them.

Hal won’t let him down. Not like bruce. Not like the rest of the Bat’s.

“Listen, Jason, it’ll be fine. I promise.”

“Will it?”

“Yes,” Both Hal and Jason jumped, turning quickly to see Superman outside the now opened window, floating in silently before landing on the floor.

Hal cursed, “Jesus Christ, I know Spooky doesn’t use doors but I thought you would!”

Superman huffed, eyes never leaving the tense form of Red Hood. He stared, Jason glared back, “Your father has been worried about you.”

“Hardly, I’m sure.”

“Don’t say that. You know he cares, and so do your brothers. They’ve all been searching for you.”

Jason snorted, “You know their skills. If they wanted to find me, really wanted to find me, they probably could have by now.”

Superman remained silent, because Jason was right. Sure, he made it much more difficult, as Jason knows how to avoid the ever-present eyes of the Bats, but he knew they would have found him if they really wanted to. If they really cared. But he’s not worth the effort, he thinks. It would have taken them too much time, too much attention - and they have more important things to do in Gotham with all the villains. They may look in some of their free time, late at night when they want a break from the bloodshed, but no more.

He liked to pretend he was good enough to properly avoid him. He liked to pretend they haven’t found him yet ‘cause he was that skilled. He told himself going off a credit card, creating a new alias, avoiding cameras, and taking public transportation would have been enough to avoid the bats.

But he was lying. He was fucking lying - to himself. The only reason they haven’t found him yet is because they don’t care.

“Why are you here, Jason?”

“Because I needed a break from the Bats.”

Superman frowned, “So you just abandon them?”

“Yep,” Jason popped the ‘p’, “Got a problem with that?”

“I most certainly do-“

Hal shouldered between the two heroes, “Listen, Clark. You know how the Bat’s can get. You know how they can get up into business that doesn’t belong to them, and then become insufferable trying to micromanage everything. Everyone deserves a break from that.”

“He should have told them, still,” Clark crossed his arms.

“Would they have really let him go if he did?”

Clark had to pause. He would like to say that, of course they would. But if Bruce knew he was coming to see a Green Lantern, that he was coming to see Hal Jordan… yeah, probably not. There would probably be some sort of spy drone or camera watching him.

Clark let out a long breath, “Fine, but we can’t have these secrets keeping us from completing the mission.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means, you need to tell Bruce that you’re here so we can work on this together. If you don’t, I will.”

“But-“

“Does it really make sense for you, that we’re working on this case separately?” Clark raised an eyebrow, and Jason lowered his gaze, because no. No, it doesn’t. They’re only getting in each other’s way and they needed to be smart and effective. This dance that they’re doing, it didn’t make sense, “Exactly.”

“Fine, but I’ll do it.”

Clark nodded. He could at least grant the boy that, “You have until tomorrow night.”

Jason looked to Hal, and Hal reached out and grabbed Jason’s hand, giving him a small, reassuring smile.

Clark’s eyes narrowed.

“Fine. Tomorrow. I’ll do it.”

Clark stared between the two, “Uh, ok.” He felt his heart beat in his chest, “Be completely honest with Bruce, though. No secrets.”

Jason’s brows furrowed, “Ok?”

Clark looked, once again, between the two men, “Ok. Yeah.” Oh, there will be blood when Bruce finds out but, for once, Clark is definitely not getting involved in that.

The three stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Hal cleared his throat. “Uh, tea? We already had tea, but we probably have more. Or coffee. Um, milk?”

“Um, yeah, ok. I can have…. milk.”

Jason felt the sudden urge to ram his head into the wall. He does not want _milk_ with Superman. “I’m going to shower. Goodbye,” Yeah, he doesn’t want milk with Superman, he doesn’t want to be in the same room as him for a second longer. He saw Hal give a small nod before leaving for the bathroom.

Hal will take care of it now. He knows the man will.

He trusts him.

Once Jason left the room, Hal and Clark shared a look.

“…So you two are close?”

“We are, I think. Actually, yeah. We are.”

Clark nodded, “You know Bruce won’t like this.”

“I don’t care,” Hal shrugged, “He needs someone on his side.”

“He has his entire family-“

“He doesn’t!” Clark jerked back slightly, staring at Hal as the other hero huffed, “They think they are, but they aren’t. They aren’t! You haven’t seen him,” he hasn’t seen him at night, screaming and crying with every dream. He hasn’t seem him in the mornings, resigned and ready to give up before the day even starts. He hasn’t seen him when he makes even the smallest of mistakes, flinching as if ready to get hit, get yelled at, get put down. He hasn’t seen him after a compliment, flushed and in disbelief. He hasn’t seen him receiving a hug, holding on as if it was the fist hug he ever received - as if he fears it’ll be the last hug he’ll ever get. He hasn’t seen him. Hal doubts anyone has.

“I don’t know what that means.”

Hal huffed, “Just… trust me. Let Jason find Bruce. Don’t ask too many questions and don’t - don’t do what you do.”

Clark blinked, “Do what I do?” He was offended, and he doesn’t even know why yet. 

“Yes. It’s clear you don’t trust Jason. It’s clear you think he’s some villain. You treat him like one.”

“I don’t-“

“You do, and even if you don’t he thinks you do and that’s all that matters. You’re Superman. You’re supposed to be the man of hope and all that shit. Y’know? Hope, justice, and the American dream.”

“That’s definitely wrong, but I get you’re point,” he let out a sigh, “I’ll treat him like an ally.”

“Wasn’t he basically you’re nephew once? Why not treat him like that?”

Clark gave Hal a hard look, “He killed.”

“Technically Dick has too, but Bruce was there to bring Joker back to life,” he shrugged through Clark’s sharp glare, “All I’m saying is, if you were betrayed by your mom, tortured, murdered, ripped from death to wake up in your grave, thrown in the Lazarus pit to basically get brainwashed by the League of Assassin, would you be doing ok? Oh, oh oh, don’t forget, he then got to come back to fucking Batman: Mr. No-Emotions-or-Support? Would you be ok?”

“…I didn’t think of it quite like that.”

“Of course you wouldn’t, you’re friends with Bruce. You think about it like how he thinks about it; with him being the victim. He’s not.”

Clark let out a sigh, “I think he is. At least bit. He lost his _son_.”

“Then never tried to get him back.”

“ _Hal_.”

“Am I wrong?”

“Yes!”

Hal scoffed, crossing his arms, “We disagree, then.”

“Maybe you’ve just gotten too close.”

“Or have you gotten too close?”

The two stared, neither backing down. Both refusing to give even an inch. Eventually, though, Clark sighed. He’s never been good at this whole tension thing, these stare-offs or whatever they call them. He walked back to the kitchen window, leaving his glass of milk untouched, “I’m off. Just, think about it all. Ok, Hal? I don’t want to see you getting hurt.”

Hal scoffed, but a teasing smile crossed his lips. He was never good at the tension-grudge thing either. Not when it comes to his friends, “I’m Green Lantern! I’m practically invincible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, seems things may be getting intense! What do you guys think about Clark and this interaction? Please drop down and leave a comment!
> 
> I made a tumblr, by the way! I'm not on it a lot rn but I'm trying to get on it more! [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hyperius-drabbles)  
> So feel free to bother me over there!


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce Wayne was sitting by himself in a little cafe, sipping his cup of tea as he surveyed the occupants of the shop. He was told by Clark to wait here, and that someone would come here to meet him. Clark wouldn’t tell him who, though, no matter how much he pressured the man. Clark wouldn’t say a word, but he did look a bit ashamed, and a bit regretful, almost. Bruce could only deduce that it’s nothing good; that whoever he’s meeting is someone he won’t want to meet.

For being a man known for infinite patience: for long stakeouts and longer nights - he’s really not a patient man. He doesn’t enjoy not knowing. He doesn’t enjoy not having all the answers, and in this circumstance, he isn’t pleased with the fact that he doesn’t know who will be joining him for tea.

He let’s out a little huff, shaking his head. There’s no one he recognizes as of yet, and he’s been here for over thirty minutes. Leave it to, whoever the fuck, to make him wait. He was even debating leaving when the person of interest finally entered the cafe and he saw - saw _him_. His son. His Jason. Bruce’s eyes widened when Jason entered the cafe, but narrowed once again when Hal Jordan followed. Why on earth is Hal with Jason? Why is his son with the Green Lantern? Why wouldn’t he tell Bruce?

Bruce stood when Jason strode to his table, Jordan close behind. Bruce stared at the two, eyes as calculating as ever. He didn’t understand what he was seeing, he didn’t want to believe it to be real, frankly. Why would his son be associating with a Green Lantern, especially one as reckless as Hal Jordan?

But, first thing first, “Jason,” Bruce turned his attention back to his son, “You’re here. Why didn’t you tell us? We were worried about you.”

Jason rolled his eyes with a scoff, “We both know you could have found me if you really wanted to.”

Bruce remained quiet, as he knew it to be true. He knows his own skill level, and he’s never one to underplay it, unless he’s attempting to manipulate an enemy, of course. He no longer sees Jason as an enemy. Fortunately, he felt that sentiment has passed long ago. They no longer hate each other, they’re just… a bit put off, still. They’re working on it, Bruce thinks. They’re becoming family again, even. It’s just taking time a long time. But it’s happening, they’ve even spent hours together without arguing. 

And then this happened.

He should have expected it. Jason is nothing if not unpredictable, and if he feels like he’s being pushed too hard, he’ll run. Apparently, this time he thought he should run into the arms of Hal Jordan without telling anymore in the family. Bruce looked between the two, again. “What’s this?”

“This?” Jason motioned between him and Hal. He rolled his eyes, “We’re madly in love, and we’re about to get married.”

Hal snorted, “I made him a special ring construct and everything. So long as I’m alive he’ll have a magical glowing ring to remember me.”

Bruce’s eyes widened, and an expression of unfiltered horror crossed his face. So, this is what it looks like to catch Bruce off guard? To surprise him with something so terrifying that he forgets to mask his emotions.

It’s refreshing to see him act human.

“Jesus Christ, Bruce, we’re joking,” Jason huffed before taking his seat, Hal following behind with a little, smug smirk. Bruce closed his eyes and took cautious breath, pulling himself together before taking his seat. He needs to mentally prepare himself for whatever this will turn into. 

Bruce huffed, “You still shouldn’t have disappeared.”

“If I told you what I was going to do, would you have let me?”

“Yes!”

Jason gave him a _look_ , and Bruce stared back, “We both know you wouldn’t have.”

Bruce opened his mouth, before snapping it shut. He shot a glare at Hal, “Does _he_ have to be here for this?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Jason’s scowled, “Because I want him here.”

Bruce frowned, watched as Hal put a placating hand on Jason’s shoulder, calming the boy. His son. Bruce wanted to punch the Green Lantern. He doesn’t know exactly what their relationship is, but he certainly doesn’t approve of it. At all.

“Ok,” He won’t argue it, right now, though. Alfred always tells him he’s too argumentative - that Jason needs a soft push rather than confrontation. So, he’s trying. He’s trying. He knows they have bad blood, and he knows Jason holds on to the past and every mistake Bruce has ever made - and he knows Jason’s trauma only makes everything worse. But he’s trying.

“Then can you explain, please, why you went off the grid? It was nerve wracking for me,” it was frustrating, it was concerning. He was afraid something bad happened, and he was afraid Jason got hurt or kidnapped or - but if he tried, if he really tried, he could have found Jason… Jason was right, after all. He could have found him if he looked harder. If he had been better.

He needs to be better.

“Because I needed a a moment and you all wouldn’t have let me take a damn break. Because I was angry and wanted to leave. Can’t I have my own life, for fucks sake? Or do I have to tell you everything?” _Misplaced aggression, a sign of defensive behavior and repressed emotions. It’s often used to put the other individual on the offensive and shift the topic of conversation, or to gain control of the discussion._

Bruce read a few dozen research articles on trauma, a few psychology textbooks, and anything he could find on PTSD. He’s going to do this right. Whatever it is that’s going on with Jason, he’s going to find a way to fix things. Fix them. 

Bruce let out a controlled breath, “Ok.”

“Ok? Just like that?”

Bruce nodded, “Yes. Just like that,” he has so many questions, so many thoughts and feelings and - and resentment. He wants to scream, to cry, to shake Jason and just make him see how much Bruce cares, and how loved he is. He wants to show Jason that what he’s doing is wrong. How disappearing is wrong, how teaming up with fucking Hal Jordan is wrong - how his family is in Gotham. With them. With the Bat’s. He wants Jason to see how they need him, and how he needs them. Why can’t he see that?

“No yelling? No long lectures or - or disappointment?”

Is that really how Jason sees him? As someone who just yells and shouts and argues? As someone who’s disappointed and angry? God, he hopes that isn’t the case.

Bruce shook his head, “I don’t understand it, but if you felt like it was necessary for you, and you’re remaining safe, then it’s fine. Though, I would have preferred you alert someone of your whereabouts next time. We really were worried.”

Jason blinked, confusion clear on his face and it hurt Bruce to see Jason so unused at him being kind. He has a lot he needs to improve on, it seems.

Yet he’s still doing the ‘sketchy shit,’ as Clark calls it. He’s still - if Jason knew what he has planned, everything he believes about Bruce will be proven true. And maybe, just maybe, that’s the problem.

“We’re bother working the same case, correct?” Jason nodded. “Let’s work together. You, me, Clark, and… and Hal.”

“Why did you say my name like that?”

Bruce shot Hal a glare, and Hal snapped his mouth shut. Right, not the time.

Jason sighed, nodded, “Yeah, fine. We can work together. It’ll be more efficient, so tonight, meet at Hal’s place.”

“Wait, my place?”

“Yes Hal, your place.”

Hal huffed, both Jason and Bruce ignored him.

Bruce nodded, “Ok, I’ll meet you there,” He stood, dropping a hundred on the table. Hal’s eyes widened but Jason just huffed, shaking his head. Bruce was, as awful as he acted sometimes, a good man. He always tipped big, helped who he could when he could.

“I’ll see you tonight, son.”

“Yeah sure. Whatever.”

Jason watched Bruce leave, and as soon as he was out the doors Jason let his shoulders drop, and Hal was able to see the tension bleed from his body as he relaxed. The Green Lantern grabbed his hand, “You ok?”

Jason nodded, and they both ignored how his hand trembled, “It was just a lot sooner than what I was prepared for.”

Hal hummed, “I get it,” He gave Jason’s hand a little squeeze, “Just remember, you aren’t alone in this.”

Jason allowed himself a small smile, “Thank you.”

* * *

_Clark held Bruce back, keeping him from running into the explosion of red. Bruce cried out, struggling against Clark’s hold._

_“Jason! My son! Let me go!”_

_Clark held Bruce firmly in his arms, “It’s too dangerous!”_

_Bruce shook his head. There is nothing too dangerous that would keep him from saving Jason - he won’t let his son die again. Never, “No, no! Let me go! Let me go!” Bruce shifted, turned, ducked his way beneath Clark’’s arms to escape from the firm hold. Then, he ran. He heard his friend calling after him, but he didn’t care. He had to get to Jason, to his son!_

_Bruce Wayne ran into the blinding, red light. Bruce Wayne ran to his son._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not as dramatic as you were expecting this confrontation to be, but trust, there is conflict and drama ahead! If you can't tell, Bruce is being a sketchy little shit.   
> We also got a better look into Bruce's mind!   
> Please drop down and leave a comment!


	12. Chapter 12

It was awkward, frankly. The four hero’s sat in Hal’s apartment, going over the mission in an almost robotic way - and then they all left as quickly as they could. It was clear none of them quite wanted to be there, so none of them tried to stay there long. Luckily for them, it was a fairly simple mission: infiltrate Lex Corp, try not to get caught, and get out.

Clark did find it humorous, though, how similar Bruce and Jason really are despite pretending to be polar opposites. They both knew what to do - knew how to get in, knew how to hide, knew where to go with the knowledge they received during their recon. They knew what the other was thinking, it was clear they were partners, once. Trained together. Worked together. And, they practically said it at the same time - they were going to have to split up to cover more ground. The building was a lot to cover in such a little time, so a team of two will go up, two will go down. They’d all keep in contact using the comm link, and afterwards they’d meet up again to discuss what they learned, and what the next few steps will be.

Bruce tried to get Jason to team up with him, but Hal shot the offer down. The Green Lantern said him and Jason will be partners. Bruce wasn’t happy, but Jason was.

Clark was proud of Bruce, though. He listened when Jason spoke, taking his ideas into recommendation and tried hard not to take over and dictate the mission… which he does has a habit of doing. And Jason, for his credit, kept his head and remained calm through most of the discussions. He tried,hell, they both were trying so hard to be civil. To be kind. It gave Clark hope about their relationship. He knows how much Bruce misses his son… and he can only hope they can make it work.

Hal, though, was a problem. Or, perhaps, a soon-to-be-problem. He was snarky and quick with Bruce whenever the man spoke. He was clearly frustrated and annoyed, and he looked like he wanted to punch the bat in the face the entire meeting. Frankly, it was annoying. Both Bruce and Jason were trying - why was Hal attempting to get between them? Did he want them to remain at odds, angry and hostile? He’d need to have a word with Hal, later. Or, well, another word.

Clark wasn’t the only one who was going to be trying to steal someone away for a ‘word’ later. Bruce still wants to talk with Jason, one on one. He needs to speak with his son without the Green Annoyance getting in the way. He also needs to talk to his son about the Green Annoyance and what exactly their relationship is. Seeing that (fake) engagement ring terrified him, and he still needs to soothe the doubt in his mind that claimed that Jason and Hal are romantically involved.

He doesn’t think he’d be able to handle that.

Before they left… Bruce couldn’t help himself. He needed to know the truth, and he doubts Jason will actually be honest with him. Jason is rarely honest with him, frankly. He exaggerates the truth or lies through his teeth, and he tells Bruce only what he thinks his father deserves to be told. Or he runs, just like he did now. There’s no clear, honest communication. It makes it hard to trust him, and Bruce won’t be able to handle it if Jason were to lie about this. He just, he _needs_ to know. So on his way out, he discreetly placed both a microphone and recording device on the wall, looking into the apartment. He will know the truth, and hopefully, Jason won’t realize this (necessary) invasion of privacy.

Maybe then their relationship can heal, and then maybe, one day, Bruce won’t be _forced_ to find out the truth this way.

* * *

Red Hood, Batman, Green Lantern, and Superman crept into Lexcorp, careful to stay out of the sight of the security cameras.

Jason took a breath when they came to a fork in the hallway, “Ok, Superman and Batman go up. Me and GL will go down into the labs.”

Superman nodded, “Four hours, then we meet on the rooftop.”

“Right,” Red Hood motioned for Hal to follow, “Let’s get.”

Hal followed Red Hood, glaring at Bruce from over his shoulder until the Bat was out of sight. Batman held his gaze, head high. He was not going to let the Green Menace deter him from fixing his relationship with his son.

Jason nudged his shoulder, “You don’t have to be so mean to him.”

“Yeah I do,” the Green Lantern threw an arm over the kid’s shoulder, “He was mean to you, so now I’m mean to him.” Besides, he doesn’t trust Batman. He feels the man is gonna do… something.

Jason let out a surprised laugh and shook his head, “He wasn’t that mean to me.”

“You’ve been having nightmares about him - waking up screaming as you cry Bro-Batman’s name. That’s trauma, and you get trauma after getting hurt bad. So, what am I supposed to think? He hurt you. Bad.”

“It’s just,” Jason frowned, “Some shit happened, yeah. But he’s getting better.”

“Some shit. You always say _some_ shit. But what shit?”

Jason was silent for a long moment, looking down at his shoes as he began the descent down the back stairs, “It doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter, Jay. You matter,” Hal followed behind him, frown tight on his face, “You always brush it off. I won’t let you this time,” Hal scowled, rising above the steps to fly down and get in Jason’s way. He forced Jason to stop his descent, “You need to talk about it. You need to think rationally. I see you. I see you falling back in line with him, just because he’s back. You’re playing the good little son again. You don’t have to,” he reached out, gripping Jason’s shoulders tightly.

“I know I don’t have to.”

“Then why are you?”

Jason huffs, shoving past Hal as he forcefully made his way down the steps, “Because I, I mean… it doesn’t fucking matter right now,” he shook his head, “This isn’t the place to have this discussion. If you really want to do this, we’ll do it later. Ok?”

Hal huffed, glaring at Jason’s back before following, “Fine. But we _will_ talk about this later.”

Hal just - he remembers Jason’s nightmares, remembers their talk and watching how terror overtook Jason when he even thought about seeing Bruce again. He was afraid, genuinely afraid of Bruce. At least a little bit. But now he’s just… civil, going along with Bruce’s plan and acting like everything’s ok. Everything is most certainly not ok, as far as Hal is concerned. He’s just nervous Jason will stuff his emotions back into that little box of his and pretend everything is ok to get Bruce’s validation and forgiveness. Hal gets it. He’s done the same thing.

No way will Hal let Jason make the same mistakes.

Red Hood turned the corner and paused, muscles tensing as he fell back into mission mode, “We got something.”

“Something?”

“I mean, if you count a giant boulder of what looks like kryptonite something, then yes,” Jason rolled his eyes, turning to face Hal, “Wanna steal it and chuck it at Supes?”

“Kind of,” Hal stepped forward, but was careful not to get too close. It was most likely, 100% connected to some form of alarm system and Hal wouldn’t be the one to mess up mission. “How do we get it?”

“Good question,” Jason inched forward, looking over the large rock, “Where did he even get this much kryptonite?”

“Maybe he’s creating it. Y’know, something like synthetic kryptonite?”

Jason hummed in thought, “Never knew that was possible,” he let out a huff, “Well then,” he bit his lip, “If he has this, I wonder what else he’s got.”   
“Yeah,” Green Lantern grinned, pushing his concerns over Jason to the back of his mind (put aside, but not forgotten), “Looks like it’s gonna be an exciting night.”

* * *

Batman and Superman moved quietly, walking up towards the should-be empty offices. Hopefully there’ll be damning paperwork they could turn into the justice system.

Except Superman heard voices. Voices that shouldn’t be there.

“Someone’s here.”

Batman frowned, “Who?”

“Sounds like Luthor, and a guest.”

Luthor? Why would he be here so late? Batman’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, and they continued their advance silently, blending into the darkened corners of the building. They crept until they were just outside the doorway where the two villains were talking.

“Mr. Luthor,” The voice was softer than Lex’s, almost teasing, “When I said we should open a cross-country trafficking network, I wasn’t quite expecting this.”

Luthor hummed, “Isn’t this better though? You’ll have your trafficking business, and I - _we_ will have an expansive network of villains. An alliance that will actually work.”

“Like the Legion of Doom? Or whatever it’s called.”

“Better. One that will actually work, one that would actually be able to take on the Justice League. Structured better, larger networking, more people involved. Expansive - put across the country so one hit won’t be able to destroy it.”

The other man scoffed, “I suppose, if that’s what you believe,” the doubt was heavy in his voice, but Luthor ignored him.

“I’m sending out some… party favors, and invitations tonight.”

“And that includes me why?”

Clark could almost hear Luthor smile, “Isn’t it obvious? I wanted you to be here to witness our first successful run,” he smiled, “My lab has been creating something that will ensure no one would doubt how serious we are. We will prove that they should listen to us, and they will be almost forced to our network.”

The other man scoffed, “If you think some fancy toy will keep villains from doubting us, you’ve obviously never been to Gotham.”

Gotham. Black Mask. It must be! Batman stiffened. This is it, this is the proof. Proof that they’re working together, that they’re doing something so much more devious than what was initially believed. But who’s really surprised when Lex is involved- alarms began to go off, and Batman swore, “Lantern!” Of course Lantern would mess up this entire night!

The office began to close off, heavy metal falling from the ceiling to protect whoever is inside. Not that it’d stop the Man of Steel. Superman was about to burst through the metal when Batman rested a hand on his shoulder, “Not yet,” they need to learn more, see who else they’re speaking too, who else is involved in this lethal game of chess. If they arrest them now, regardless, they would both most likely be able to work their way out with a little bribe to the judge and a fancy lawyer.

They needed more evidence. They needed more information.

“Let’s go to the roof. Hopefully Hood and Lantern will be there. We’ll get out before Luthor’s army get’s in and regroup.”  
Superman looked reluctant, but agreed. Together they fought their way to the roof.

* * *

Jason and Hal were not having as much luck.

“You had to fucking touch it!”

“I’m sorry,” Hal whined, looking as if he wanted to cry, “It was just so shiny!”

“Just because it’s shiny doesn’t mean you touch it!”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know it was rigged to the alarms!”

Jason shoved Hal as they ran, “Dumbass!”

Hal threw up a green shield when bullets sprayed, “Shush! I get it! Let’s just get out, share what we found, and then place the blame on like, a rat.”

“A rat, in Lexcorp?”

“Yes,” a pause, “I mean, no?”

Jason really did wonder how Hal has made it this far, sometimes.

“Idiot,” he was smiling before pulling out his guns, “Let’s do this, dumbass.”

“You got it, jackass.”

The security tape would later show Green Lantern and Red Hood working together like they’ve been partners for years. Their actions were chaotic, extreme, and perhaps even a little rough around the edges, but they were effective and swift. The punches landed where they were meant to land, and no bullet was wasted. Green Lantern used constructs straight from a picture book: trains and bulldozers, robots and vacuums. But they worked well, and it was fun as hell to use them. Hal, looking over at the laughter in Jason’s eyes as he watched the fight, knew he’d keep fighting with kindergarten toys for the rest of the time Jason's here. Just to see him smile.

“Think you can keep up, Hoody?”

“As if I’d ever fall behind!”

* * *

_His finger burned as if there was lava enveloping his hand. The ring was constricting, burning, filling every cell of his body with rage that burned bright - no longer the familiar emerald, but a new, brighter red that filled his very soul with the need for bloodlust, death, revenge, and pain. Pain, hurt, kill, bleed - he needs it, craves it like a drowning man craves oxygen. He feels like he can't breath. He feels like he can't think, a new little voice controlling him, forcing him to just... do every little thing he has learned to control. It feels like he's unraveling, and the more he looks down at the bloody, bruised, and beaten form of Hal Jordan, the more this crimson anger washes through him._

_He wants the world to burn. He wants everyone to hurt. He wants the world to suffer, like how it made Hal suffer. Him suffer. He screamed, waves of red bursting from his heart - then two arms forced their way around him, and he hears the voice of the man who did this. The man who's responsible for this._

_The man he will kill._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Luthor has something evil planned~ and Bruce, to no one's surprise, has decided to be an ass.   
> Hal and Jason are finally going to delve into Jason's trauma!   
> And a lil bit more of what's to come~  
> Please drop down and leave a comment!


	13. Chapter 13

The rooftop wasn’t the safe haven Bruce had hoped for. Batman was used to the safety of the shadows of the rooftops in Gotham, but unfortunately, this rooftop had no shadows. It was surprisingly, completely lit up. It was probably because of the helicopters shining blinding lights on Batman and Superman as they emerged from the building.

“Shoot,” Superman looked up at the helicopters, “Luthor’s copters?”

“Or Black Masks,” Batman’s still convinced that that was who was with Superman in the office. Who else would it be? And the voice, that was his voice. Though, unfortunately, Jason knows Roman better, and would have been able to identify his voice with more certainty. Actually, he’ll play the Cowl footage for Jason later, just to be sure, “We need to go.”

“What about Hood? And GL?”

Batman scoffed, “Red Hood can handle himself. I’m sure he’ll also be fine babysitting the Lantern,” he has full trust in Jason’s abilities. He did train the boy, after all. Batman strode to the ledge, turning back to face the Superman, “Let’s go. Now.”

Superman huffed, frowned, bit his lip. He doesn’t want to leave them, but if Bruce is so adamant they’ll be fine… he knows his friend would never do anything that would threaten his son’s life. He cares too much, loves him too much, knows he would fall apart at the seams if Bruce lost his Jason again. So, it must be fine. He’ll trust him.

He went to Batman, grabbing him beneath the arms and lifting him into the sky and easily taking him away from the bright lights and weapons, the skyscraper and Luthor. Away from their friends, teammates… Clark still hates it, just a little bit. But he needs to trust. He needs to trust Bruce.

Bruce wasn’t one to be trusted. Not that Bruce was wrong, per say, but having a bulletproof tank would have been a great help. Jason let out a pained whine when he hit the wall, slumping forward for only a second before rolling out of the way of the follow up fire. “Lantern! Where are you?” Jason looked around, doing his best to doge the blaze of bullets. However, vvoiding bullets were a bitch and a half - and it’s not like he was actually dodging bullets. It was predicting when the assholes would be shooting; watching their muscles tense prior to firing the bullet, seeing where they’re pointing the gun and moving prior to the time their finger pulled the trigger. It’s a lot of fucking work, and it gets real fucking exhausting after a while.

It’d be nice to have a little green forcefield by now, really. He looked around best he could, trying to catch sight of the glowing green, “Lantern!”

“Here!”

Lantern burst through the wall, grabbing Jason and encircling him in a wall of protection, “Sorry I’m late. Luthor’s getting better at making effective little machines. It’s so stupid! I actually need to put effort in fighting these robots. Like, what the hell?” Hal was smiling, though, clearly enjoying the challenge. Jason does have to admit, their past few fights have just been so easy. So, he guesses, this _is_ a nice change of pace. People - things - machines, who could actually put up a fight. It’s nice, but also annoying. Especially when they’re supposed to be meeting teammates on the rooftop. He’d hate to make them wait. At least with Lantern here, he doesn’t have to ‘dodge bullets’ anymore.

“What’s the game plan, birdie?”

Jason huffed, “Get out? We’re in pretty deep so we can either break through the ceilings and then out a wall, or find the stairs.”

There was a pause, Hal hummed, “Breaking through the ceilings it is.”

Grabbing Jason, Hal made a drill around both him and Jason. He flew up, bulldozing through the ceiling and away from the spray of bullets, “Hold tight!”

“Don’t worry about me,” Jason grinned, looking around in case there would be any ‘fun’ surprises. Of course there was, with Luthor, and it came in the form of a bomb. A small bomb, but a bomb nonetheless, “Lantern, look out!”

“What? Shit!” The bomb ricocheted them back, and though Hal was able to keep the shield up, it did nothing to protect them from the pain of the impact, nor the way the wall cracked around them. “Fucking ow.”

Jason groaned, “Who the fuck puts bombs inside their own building?”

“Fucking psychos,” Hal snarled before looking back at the cracked wall, “Well, looks like we have our exit point,” Hal made two giant, green fists and punched the cracked wall; punching until the tiny hole became large enough to fit the two of them through, “Time to go.”

“Please,” Jason grabbed Hal, holding tightly as the Lantern flew them out and up towards the rooftop to find it… empty, “The hell?”   
Hal realized he couldn’t stop to take it all in, though, not with the helicopters snd enemies, the rocket launchers and bullets, “Where are they?”

“Are they still inside?”

“Damn!” Hal snarled, “Well, ready to go back in?”

 _Shit,_ “Yes.” _Please be ok._

No man get’s left behind.

* * *

Hal was going to punt Bruce into next week, “What the hell?! You just left? And you didn’t fucking tell us?! Who fucking does that?!” Hal was bruised, cut, and in a very pissy mood. Jason was worse off, not having had the protection of the ring. Nothing life threatening, thank goodness, but he was more hurt than he needed to be and that was the fucking issue.

They searched the entire building - fought their way through - they were worried and scared and only once they surrendered to the idea that Batman and Superman were not in the building did they find them. In Hal’s home. Drinking tea, like nothing happened. Like Hal and Jason didn’t spend three hours searching for them, fighting for them, hurting for them.

“I knew you two would be fine.”

Bruce. Fucking Bruce, “You still should have told us you left!”

“Comms were down, we were unable to get in contact with you. We simply had to trust your skills,” Fucking Bruce. He couldn’t, he just - there was a loud smack as Hal’s fist made contact with Bruce’s cheek, sending the bat stumbling back. Superman was there in an instance, standing between the two men.

“Enough! Calm down, we had to make a choice-“

“We could have died!”

“We may have made the wrong choice, ok, we get it. But infighting will do nothing to stop Luthor. _Calm down_.”

Bruce snarled from behind the kryptonian, “Stop being so dramatic, Jordan. We had to make a call. Jason understands.”

Jason. Hal turned back to the boy, seeing him standing there, out of the way, eyes downcast. There was still a clear fury in his stance, but there was also a sort of resignation. As if this is normal. As if this is ok. As if there’s nothing he could do… As if he’s used to being abandoned.

“ _Get the **fuck** out of my apartment_.”

“Excuse me?”

“Get. The fuck. Out of my apartment,” Hal turned back to Clark and Bruce, eyes blazing green, “ _Now_.”

There was a sharp intake of breath as Bruce moved forward, ready to lung, but Clark put a hand on Bruce’s chest to stop him, “Ok. It’s clear we all need a break. Tomorrow we’ll call, and when everyone’s calm we’ll talk it out in a civilized manner. Ok? No big deal,” Clark led Bruce towards the door, pushing him out. It was obvious Bruce had some choice words to say, but the alien wasn’t giving him the chance, “Have a good night.”

The door slammed behind him. Hal trembled. He slowly turned around to face Jason, “Is this normal for you?”

The boy shrugged, “It happens. It’s fine.”

“No!” Hal lurched forward, pulling Jason tightly into his arms, holding him close, “No. No, this isn’t fucking normal! How can you- fuck, Jason. He abandoned you,” Bruce was fine with leaving him in a dangerous situation with no way to contact him, he was fine in, potentially, letting him die. It made Hal wonder… how much of Jason’s death was actually Bruce’s fault? Sure, Joker pulled the trigger, but did Bruce load the gun?

“It’s fine, Hal,” But Hal felt Jason grab his shirt for comfort, felt the way his fingers shook with rage, fear, sorrow - _emotions_ , so many emotions, “It happens. No use crying over it.”

No use - no use, “Jason,” Hal pulled back, cupping the boy’s cheeks with his hands, “I don’t know how to convince you, but _this_ isn’t ok. None of this is. But, uh, I know someone who’ll be able to articulate it better. Someone who can help you better, and I’m gonna call him ok?”

“I’m guessing I don’t have a choice in the matter,” but it didn’t seem Jason really minded, he simply leaned into Hal’s hand, eyes closing as he let the warmth and safety wash over him, “Ok.”

“Ok?”

Jason shrugged one shoulder, “I trust you.”

Those three words seemed to hit Hal like a tidal wave, drowning him and disorientating him; stealing his breath away. Trust doesn’t come easy in their line of work, if it comes at all. And Jason, Jason said the words as if they meant nothing, as if the trust between them has always there. As if the words, the unshakeable trust, didn’t mean everything.

“Ok,” Hal’s voice cracked, but he quickly cleared his throat, taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, “Ok. Yeah,” he pulled Jason back into his chest, wrapping his arms around his shoulder and simply holding him, “Ok.”

He heard Jason hum, “Hal? I thought you were gonna make a call.”

“Just give me a minute.”

“Ok.”

* * *

“Hal, what’s up?”

“Wanna come over?”

“Like, booty call come over?”

“Not today. It’s more of a come over and help me beat Batman because he’s definitely been abusing this poor kid who is now living with me.”

“Wow. There is a lot to unpack there, but you got me at beating up Batman. I’m in.”

Hal smiled, grip tightening slightly on the phone, “Good. See you soon, Guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this chapter is a doozy! I also learned I was not made to write fight scenes so lmao we just hopped on over all that  
> Hal is finally taking a stand, and even calling in some reinforcements. And, as I'm sure some of you are happy about, Bruce finally got punched.   
> Please drop down and leave a comment!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is discussion of abuse in this chapter, so here's a heads up.   
> Now a little disclaimer: I did get some shit from psychological research, and then a lot of shit for drama and plot. So all in all, uh, take it all with a grain of salt (especially Guy's 'methods' of therapy).

A knock on the window startled both Hal and Jason, who were deep within the drama of Star Wars. Hal looked over the edge of the couch, a bright smile crossing his face, “Perfect!” He jumped over the back of the couch, running to the window and pulling it open, “Come on in.”

“Come in?” Jason paused the movie, turning in his seat to stare at the other Green Lantern coming in through the window, “Uh, who’s that?”

“This is Guy Gardner,” Hal motioned to the other man who smirked and waved.

Guy let his green uniform shimmer and fade, leaving him standing in his leather vest and ripped jeans, “Sup.”

“Hi…?” Jason looked between Hal and Guy for a long moment before he remembered; Guy was the dude Hal called to ‘talk some sense’ into him. To, supposedly, help him better than Hal could. Frankly, Jason suspected a lot of different people for Hal to call but, uh, Guy Gardner was not one of them.

Guy huffed, apparently telling what he was thinking by the skeptical look on his face, “Believe it or not I am a social worker,” he walked around the couch, collapsing next to Jason and crossing his legs, “I’m actually qualified for this.”

“You’re shitting me.”

“Nope,” Guy grinned, “I know, I know, I don’t look the type.”

“You really don’t,” Jason smiled a bit. That’s actually… good, though. Guy seems to get anger, get aggression and pain and him, guy would probably get him. It certainly makes Jason feel a bit more comfortable talking to him.

Hal walked back after shutting the window, perching on the arm of the couch beside Jason, “Ready to bang this out?”

Jason took a breath, nerves beginning to bubble from deep within him because… so soon? Already? This starts getting… real. Fast. They’re actually gonna have to talk, and talk about emotions. His emotions. Him. Shit, they’re really gonna have to do this.

Already, Guy watched as Jason began to close off. The boy brought his legs up on the couch, arms crossing as he tried to make himself seem smaller. Jason certainly doesn’t want to talk about this, that much is clear. Guy knows he’s also stubborn as all hell and strong willed - you gotta be to be a vigilante. So, most likely, being delicate about all this won’t be efficient.

He’s gonna have to be mean.

“So you’re having troubles with Bruce?”

“No.”

Hal scoffed, “Yes,” He gave Jason a _look_ , and the boy pulled his arms tighter around him.

“Ok, yes,” Jason shrugged, “It’s not a big deal.”

Hal frowned, “It is a big deal.”

And, ok. Yeah, Guy’s seen this before: Self esteem issues, manipulation, and an unhealthy dose of not wanting to accept what’s real because it hurts too much to do so.

“Ok, Jason, I’m gonna ask you some questions,” Guy watched Jason frown, jaw setting as he mentally prepared himself, “Is it just Bruce, or all the Bats?”

“Bruce and… and the rest of them. A bit.”

“Do you love them?”

“I…” and what does he say? He does, deep down. He knows he does. Bruce was his father, and Dick his brother. Him and Tim have started getting along better, and he’s even began to bond with Damian a bit. But still…. It’s hard to say it.

Guy nods, understanding his silence, “Do they love you?”

Jason jerked, eyes wide and glaring, “Yes! He- they- love me.”

“Really?”

“I…yes…”

“…You don’t sound so sure.” And they’re really talking about _him_ , becausehe is the cause for Jason’s pain. Not Dick, not Tim, Damian, or even Alfred. They’re talking about Bruce.

Jason was silent for a long moment, clearly trapped within the abyss of his own thoughts. Guy was patient, making sure not to pressure Jason as he slowly begins to understand his thoughts. The next time Jason spoke, his voice was softer, weak, as if he was afraid to really acknowledge his truths, “Here’s the thing. I know he -they- loves me. I do. I know it. I just...I don’t feel it. I don’t know why! I _know_ he loves me, why can’t I believe it?” He was desperate, truly and completely desperate for the answer to his turmoil. He wants to know why there’s this dissonance that he’s never allowed himself to acknowledge prior. He… he just wants to stop hurting. 

Unfortunately, Guy already knows Jason won’t like the answer to his question.

“Here’s the thing, kid. In abuse...” he let out a rough breath, thinking how to reword this because the truth is gonna hurt like a bitch - abuse hurts. It’s what they do, abusers, they hurt people.

Some abusers make their victims _believe_ they are loved, even when they _know_ they aren’t. The belief that they are loved is so strong, though, that the victims ignore their what they know. It’s how the victims remain trapped - they’re convinced that one day what they will realize and accept that they are loved and the only reason why they can’t acknowledge that this love is real, despite feeling it, is because they’re crazy, right? They _feel_ the unending, conditional love - so something is wrong with _them_ , and that’s why they can’t acknowledge it. At least, that’s what their abusers say.

It’s rough opening their eyes to the truth. When Guy deals with these type of abuse victims, he has to put it all in perspective: ask if the victim would allow a friend be in a relationship with their abuser. Many times the victim would say no... and that’s the start to their healing. Next comes the hard job of convincing them that they aren’t crazy, and they’re worth so much more than how the abuser treats them. They deserve love, and compassion, and someone who will always treat them with kindness. 

But Jason’s case is the opposite. It’s the _knowledge_ that he is loved without _feeling_ it, and this is what makes his desire to somehow feel the love and acceptance so _strong_ : ‘Knowing’ he is loved gives him the hope that he actually is, and this allows his mind to debase him - allows Bruce to manipulate him into obeying, into accepting his treatment, and never running away because if he just does the _one right thing_ then maybe he’ll actually _feel_ the love he _knows_ he has.

It makes Guy hate Bruce all the more; to know he’s manipulating his children so, abusing them so, hurting them so. Does he not realize the more Jason is rejected in feeling the love, the more he’ll feel he’ll never be worthy of it? That if the people he _knows_ love him treat him so horribly, then how could he expect anyone else to treat him better? To treat him right? They’re priming him to be abused for the rest of his life and-

and Guy is gonna fucking beat Bruce. Take him into space and hurl him into the sun.

“Jason. You need to accept Bruce doesn’t love you.” Ouch. That was a bit more blunt than he wanted but- “He thinks he does. But he doesn’t. When someone loves you, and loves you right, you will both know it and believe it. Any other type of love is toxic, and when it’s weaponized against you, it’s abuse. This is what Bruce is doing. He’s abusing you, Jason.”

Jason shook his head, burying his face into his knees, “No. He’s not. He treats me well.”

“No he doesn’t!” Hal huffed, scowl on his face and eyes blazing, “He hurts you! He fucking abandoned you!”

“But he doesn’t hit me! Not - not usually-“

“Usually?”

“So he has hit you?”

Oh, oh, there will be _bloodshed_.

Guy leaned forward, setting a hand on Jason’s knee, “First, first - just because it’s not physical abuse, doesn’t mean it’s not abuse. Emotional abuse is very real and very painful, as is verbal. Second, _he hit you_?”

Jason looked up, eyes beginning to glitter as tears pressed against the back of his eyes, slipping free and dripping down his cheek, “Not too badly.”

Hal rested a hand on Jason’s shoulder, voice soft and concerned, “Jason… what did he do?”

The boy shook his head.

“Please, tell us.”

“No,” Jason’s hand came up to grab at the crude scar that has mangled his neck, “No.”

But that singular motion was enough for them to realize that horrific truth - that Bruce has slit Jason’s throat.

Bruce slit his son’s throat.

If it wasn’t for the way Jason let silent tears fall, they would be hunting Bruce down to brutally murdering him. But Jason needs them right now, so Hal slipped off the arm of the couch to properly sit beside Jason, pulling the boy into a tight hug; arms wrapped around him and holding him close. One hand came up to gently brush his fingers through Jason’s hair, comforting him best he could, “Sh, it’s ok Jason. I’m here,” he made eye contact with Guy briefly before refocusing his attention on the boy, “I’m never gonna let you get hurt,” not from Luthor, not from Sionis, and certainly not from Bruce.

Guy shook his head, yeah, no more therapy for tonight. He probably went in too strong, too aggressively. And though he knew the delicate way of confronting him wouldn’t have worked, he probably shouldn’t have bulldozed it either. He just didn’t realize Jason, the Red Hood, _felt_ so strongly.

It’s kind of cute.

It get’s even cuter when Hal begins to comfort Jason, and seeing how familiar they are with each other makes Guy start thin - holy shit. Guy grinned, eyes sparkling as the realization comes to him: Hal is totally dad-ing Jason. Who would have figured that Hal is a dad type?

Ooh, maybe he likes the daddy kink too?

Anyway, anyway, back to topic at hand. Guy got up, walking to the kitchen and began to fix some tea. Tea always helps calm the nerve, after all. Once the drink was fixed, he stepped back to the couch, handing the warm glass to Jason who, thankfully, has already began to calm, “How’re you feeling?”

Jason shrugged, “Shitty,” he looked down at his drink, “You, I mean, you aren’t wrong,” he alway kind of knew it, but hearing it. Gods, that makes it so much more real. It forces him to acknowledge it, “I just, Bruce is the only family I’ve ever had. I don’t… I don’t want to be alone.”

“You aren’t,” Guy pointed at Hal, “Not anymore, at least.”

Hal grinned down at Jason, ruffling his hair, “Yeah, I’m your daddy now.”

“Please no,” But Hal know he did his job when Jason cracked a little, amused smile, the depression and pain slowly fading from his expression, “But what about when this mission ends? I have to go back.”

“Or not,” Hal looked a bit hopeful, and a little nervous, “If you don’t want to leave, you don’t have to. You can stay.”

“Don’t say that,” Jason looked down, fist tightening around his cup, “Don’t say that if you don’t mean it.”

“Lucky for you then, I do mean it.”

Jason’s head whipped up, staring at Hal in both awe and disbelief before grinning softly, relaxing into Hal’s hold and closing his eyes. Jason can’t promise that he will stay, after all, his whole life is in Gotham, but knowing it’s an option, a real option… it seems to make all the difference.

* * *

“So, Daddy, how’re you feeling?” Guy was grinning a bit mischievously, a teasing tilt in his voice as he spoke with Hal.

Jason was asleep, the conversation exhausting him. Hal put him in the real bed, as he deserved it. Tonight, Hal will be Sharing the living room with Guy. Guy called dibs on the couch, but Hal was prepared to fight him on that privilege.

Hal kicked Guy’s shin, “Don’t call me that.”

“You didn’t answer the question.”

Hal huffed, shaking his head, “Better. I mean, you were a little cruel, but I think it’s what he needed to hear.”

“Yeah, I probably could have been nicer about it all,” Guy kicked back, head resting against the couch, “I always knew Bruce was a shit stain on this Earth, but I just never thought he was abusive.”

“I’m gonna punch him.”

“Only if I don’t kill him first,” Guy smirked at Hal, winking before he turned away, “I want to get to know Jason better.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. If he feels more comfortable with me, I think he’d be willing to open up more. Maybe even without breaking down,” and Jason deserves it. He deserves to have someone to speak to: someone he can talk openly to without fear of judgement. Also, if Guy and gets Jason to connect with him, it may help convince Jason to run away with the Green Lantern’s and never return to the Bat’s.

Since that is the goal: keep Jason away from Gotham. Away from Bruce. And then save the other kid’s in Bruce’s hold.

One at a time, though… and he has a sinking feeling Jason “The Black Sheep” Todd get’s it the worst out of everyone.

“Should we tell the League about… everything?”

Guy shook his head, “Not yet. We don’t have any proof, and we’re both known for getting in fights with Batman, so they’ll probably doubt us.” Yes, Batman, one of the big three. The founder of the Justice League - he can do no wrong.

No, they need proof.

“Ok,” Hal pulled out his phone, “Imma call for some backup.”

“In getting proof?”

“Mhhm.”

Guy quirked a brow, “From who?”

Hal’s smile widened, “Barry. He does the whole police thing, maybe he can pull some strings in Gotham so we can get video or something.”

“I, maybe,” Guy huffed, shook his head. He’s not sure how well that would work, but if they can get Barry on their side… that’ll be good. Hell, anyone on their side would be good, “Now get off my couch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee haw, and therapy begins. Anyway, I love Guy Gardner.   
> Please drop down and leave a comment! I love hearing from y'all


	15. Chapter 15

It was boy bonding time. Guy would usually call it man bonding hour, but they’re going to the zoo, so he’s decided to change the name to boy bonding time. It's not bad thing, by any means, it just means they’re gonna be bringing out their inner child and all that. It's fun, besides, Guy does like the zoo. It’s just not his first choice. Or third. But Jason seemed excited, and while that have fun looking at all the animals, Hal has the unfortunate task of dealing with Bruce and Clark. Bruce probably won’t be happy about that, because one: its Hal and two: he wants Jason. But they won’t let him get Jason, _especially_ after learning what Bruce did to him.

Guy just hopes Hal doesn’t punch Bruce (expect, not so secretly, Guy really does hope Hal punches him. Hard).

Jason grinned brightly as they entered the zoo, practically vibrating out of his skin as joyous energy overtook him. He knows Damian is the ‘animal guy’ of the bat family, which is actually, partially, why Jason hides his love for the zoo. The other reason he hides his love for the zoo is the nostalgia behind it. He doesn’t want to discuss this stuff with any of his ‘brothers’ or ‘father’. Really, the Zoo’s were one of the few, cheap luxuries Catherine was able to occasionally afford for them before she got too deep in her drugs. It was fun, and a few times Willis even came along and it was… good. Happy. A happy time for the entire family. Then, when Catherine died, he would sneak into the zoo on different occasions to pretend everything was alright. His favorite animals are the penguins, as the penguins were Catherine’s favorites. She’d always call them little men in tuxedo’s, and she promised Jason that, one day, she’d buy Jason a little suit so he’d match the penguins.

Of course, that never happened.

“Where to first?”

Jason hummed, looking down at the map they got. The zoo was large, larger than the one in Gotham. “Um, penguins last.”

“Why?”

“Best for last, duh.”

A startled laugh ripped from Guy’s chest, “Oh? Why’s that?”

Jason shrugged, “Nostalgia, mostly.”

Guy nodded. Memories are a powerful thing. He just hopes Jason will be willing to open up about it. Maybe not now, but by the time the day ends, Guy hopes Jason will become more comfortable talking about it all.

“Maybe big cats first? Then the aviary! The one where we get to hold the birds,” Jason grinned. He likes the birds too.

Guy smiled, “Ok. Well, the bird cages are before the cats, so we can do them first?”

“Makes sense,” Jason grabbed Guy’s arm, pulling him forward, “Now come on. We need to go,” no more wasting daylight! It’s time to see the animals.

Guy grinned and followed, walking alongside Jason as they approached the aviary, “What bird do you want to hold?”

“All of them.” Obviously.

Entering the aviary was… an amazing experience for Jason. They decorated the aviary with twisting branches and various birds sitting along the trees. Some of the birds were flying, weaving between people and trees, landing on arms or shoulders to get to the sweet nectar the guests were given when the enter the aviary. Jason and Guy took the nectar and continued deeper into the bird’s domain. Jason was surprisingly into this whole bird… thing. Big buff Red Hood, walking around from bird to bird and branch to branch as he tried to convince the birds to come sit on his arm.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t having much luck and it was starting to show. Jason’s smile slowly started to lessen, the bright light in his eyes slowly beginning to dim and dull. Though he never stopped smiling, it’s clear it has began to become more forced than natural. He was getting discouraged, and Guy would have none of that. Today’s supposed to be a fun day, through and through.

It’s interesting to see, though, how little it takes to affect the mood of the Red Hood. Jason Todd. He’s so… sensitive, for lack of a better word. He carries his heart on his sleeves and his soul on his back; he cares so deeply, and it’s really no wonder why Jason wears his helmet: It’s to hide his heart, his hurt, his soul. He wonders how many times his so-called family has hurt him, and haven’t even noticed?

Guy walks up next to him, bumping their shoulders together, “Let the birds come to you. You’re big, you may be scaring them when you chase after them.”

Jason humphs, but stills, “I don’t want to scare them,” he paused, debating what to say next, “I don’t like it when they fear me.”

Guy could read between the lines because, frankly, he’s had the same thought on more than one occasion. He only wants to help, but he’s bigger and ‘scarier’ - more aggressive when he works. He doesn’t want people to fear him, but some of them, they bring out the worst in him… and it was fine when it was just the bad guys fearing him, but then some of the victims start to fear him. The civilians. It hurt, really, it hurts him to his very core. That was when he tried to change, a bit, to be more approachable and kind to the people he tries to help. But he gets it, he really does.

“Look, look. A birds coming.”

Jason perked up, smile widening as a tentative hope boils in his gut, “Here it comes!” By the time the bird landed on Jason’s hand, the boy was practically jumping out of his skin. He made sure to keep his hand still, though, as he didn’t want to scare off the sweet little songbird, “Look! Look, look the bird came to me!”

Guy smiled, finally wooing his own little bird to land on him, “He did. See? Told you you could do it.”

“I think that was the nicest ‘I told you so’ I’ve ever gotten,” Jason was smiling though, eyes twinkling as he watched _his_ bird with a sort of reverence, “But, thanks.”

“Sure thing, kid.”

* * *

As soon as Bruce came into sight, Hal punched him. He wasn’t planning on punching Bruce again, but it just seemed to happen. It’s like his body couldn’t hold back. He saw that stupid man and just - Bruce needed to get his face punched.

As soon as the hit landed, prissy little Clark Kent had to barge on in and pull him off the Bat. Hal scowled, struggling in Clark’s arms, trying to push the other man off of him.

Clark frowned, easily holding tight to Hal, “Stop it. I thought we took a break to calm down, remember? So why are you punching him again?”

Hal huffed but stopped his struggling. Clark’s right, unfortunately, punching Bruce would do nothing right now. No, he just needs to keep Jason away from the Bat and protect him… maybe make Bruce lose custody of all his kids. Not that Bruce has ever actually had Jason. No, he googled Jason Todd last night and technically, the boy’s still dead. Dead as dead can be, and dead people don’t have parents.

Bruce rubbed his bruising cheek, applying a gently pressure to the painful swelling. Bruce’s voice was snide as he spoke, “I suppose you _think_ you have a good reason for punching me?”

“Yeah, as a matter of fact I do,” Maybe Clark is right, and punching Bruce will not help anyone, but dammit the man deserved it.

“I suppose it has to do with the little conversation you had last night?”

“Conver- were you listening? You fucking spying asshole-!”

“Listening? Listening to what?” Clark stared at Bruce, “Oh, please don’t tell me…”

“I placed a listening device in Hal’s apartment.”

Clark felt the urge to punch Bruce wash through him, but he easily ignored it. He is Bruce’s friend, after all, and as his friend he ‘accidentally’ allowed Hal to wiggle from his grip, and ‘accidentally’ let the Green Lantern bruise Bruce’s other cheek before grabbing him again, “My bad.”

“Like hell,” Bruce scowled, rubbing his other cheek, “It was necessary to ensure Hal wasn’t trying to do anything… weird to Jason.”

“Weird?” Hal scoffed, “Like showing him love and affection weird, or slitting his neck weird?”

“Slitting his - What the hell are you talking about?”

Hal laughed, something sickening and dry. This was not how today was supposed to go. He wasn’t supposed to bring _it_ up - wait until after their current mission to bring it up with Bruce, and more importantly, do it all together: him, Jason, and Guy. Today was supposed to be about the mission, Black Mask and Luthor. Today was supposed to be about implicating boundaries, and going over what they should expect from each other as they continue working together. Today was supposed to be about ensuring there would be trust between them all, or at least enough trust to successfully complete their mission. But here Hal is… having no self control. Man, maybe John is right. Maybe he does need to work on his impulse control, but he just couldn’t help it. Bruce’s stupid face was just asking to be punched. He deserved it. Bruce is finally going to face the consequences of his actions - and Hal’s going to be ensure Bruce burns for his sins. “You don’t know? Bruce slit Jason’s throat.”

“I - what?” Clark paused, starting at Bruce in a mix of both horror and disgust, “Tell me that’s a lie.”

“It is. I didn’t slit his throat.”

“Then what do you call what you did? Where did that scar on his throat come from?” Hal pulled against Clark’s arms, lips pulled back in anger and hate.

Bruce scowled, eyes narrowed and shoulder’s raised as tension washed through him, “It was a calculated decision.”

“To stick a batarang in his throat?”

“It was not technically his throat,” Bruce glared at Hal, “He was in no real danger.”

“No danger - not technically his throat-?! You fucking,” he pulled from Clark’s grip, “You don’t fucking care! You don’t- I can’t- Oh my god. I can’t work with you, Bruce. So, fuck… If you don’t leave the Justice League, I will.”

Both hero’s stared at Hal, eyes wide, “Hal,” Clark spoke carefully, hesitantly, “Think about this. That’s a, well, a big decision.”

“Oh, I did. A lot. Sure, if y’all really need me I’ll help but, working with Batman on the regular? Not gonna happen.”

Hal stepped away from Clark and Bruce, glaring death at them both before storming to the door, “Deal with Black Mask and Luthor on your own. I’m out, and so is Jason.”No, that’s a total lie, Jason will still be in, technically. Jason doesn’t let bad guys get away, not even to spite his so-called Father. But they’re no longer working together with the older heroes. No sir, like hell. Hal won’t let it happen. Hal slammed the door when he left, not bothering to look behind as he took off into the dark night sky.

Clark didn’t chase after him, his focus was on Bruce. Bruce, who apparently cut his son’s throat, “Bruce, what happened?”

“Jason was deranged. He came back from the pit and was murderous. He had a gun to Joker’s head. I did what needed to be done, nothing more or less.”

“But what did you _do_?”

“…I threw a batarang. It hit the juncture of his shoulder and neck,” Bruce crossed his arms, “Clearly, he is fine.”

“You… threw a batarang at your sons throat?”

Bruce scoffed, “Not his throat. It was either I stop him or he kills Joker. I did what I supposed to do: I removed the threat.”

“Removed a- He isn’t a threat! He’s your son, and the ‘victim’ was the man who tortured and murdered him! You chose Joker over Jason.”

“I wasn’t going to let anyone else die. That is all.”

Clark couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe his ears. His friend has compartmentalized so much between Batman and Bruce Wayne that he’s became disillusioned: Red Hood is not Jason Todd to him. He has forgotten that Red Hood is still his son. No, not forgotten. He’s in so much denial that he’s changed the very way he perceives the world, perceives Red Hood. At least, Clark hopes that’s all. He hopes Bruce still sees Jason, sweet little Jason, as his son.

No, he does. He does. Why else would he be trying so hard to get him back?

“Bruce, you know I’ll be your friend no matter what, and as your friend I have to tell you, you’re messing up. Big time. This whole thing you do, with spying on your family and not taking responsibility for your actions… this is what pushed everyone away. Dick, Jason… Tim. Probably Damian one day too,” Clark didn’t back down when he saw Bruce’s jaw tighten, teeth bearing as his eyes narrowed. His friend was mad, maybe even beyond mad, but Clark can’t back down. Bruce needs to hear this, “Bruce, you’re self destructive. When all this goes to shit, further to shit, you’re going to have no one to blame but yourself.”

“Don’t think you know what you’re talking about, Clark,” Bruce turned his back to his friend, “Our only pressing matter is Black Mask and Luthor. That’s all you need to concern yourself with.”

“And your son.”

“No, that’s my problem, and something I’ll deal with later. After the pressing matters are over.”

“You’re relationship with him is a pressing matter.”

“Not currently.”

“That Bruce… That’s the problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom baby.   
> So I am at a crossroads debating how quickly I want to move things along(?)-ish, so imma see what you guys want.   
> Would you rather have the next chapter focus on Guy and Jason's time at the zoo (more of a break from the drama)? Or would y'all rather skip ahead to more of the plot/juicy drama?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most everyone voted fluff so, here it is!

Guy was not expecting Jason to be so excited, bouncing like a little kid from enclosure to enclosure with a bright smile and sparkling eyes. The Green Lantern felt that it was more entertaining to watch Jason then to watch the animals, really. It was as if the man had once again become a boy, energetic, cheerful, and so full of happiness. It’s certainly not what he expected of the Big Bag Red Hood, and it’s certainly not what Bruce made him out to be. Bruce described Jason as a brash, chaotic boy who runs on anger and pain. Bruce made him out to be the type of man who’d be the prime candidate for a Red Lantern ring.

Jason isn’t, though. Of course, it’s clear there’s anger in his soul, but that’s anger birthed from trauma and pain, betrayal and hurt. It’s an anger that festered from not having an outlet for his emotions. Guy has seen it before, hell, Guy has been there before. It’s not a baseless rage, an anger for anger’s sake. He’s on his way to being a candidate of the Red Lantern ring, but he’s certainly not there yet. Not nearly there. He still holds on to hope: hope things will get better, hope he will not become the man he fears to become, hope he will still find happiness and love. Maybe even forgiveness. So long as he has that, then he’ll never become a Red Lantern. So long as he has that, he’ll never be a bad man. Merely misled, and hurt.

Jason was on his tip-toes, looking over the fence and into the lion exhibit. He drew back slightly, falling back onto his heels before looking over at Guy, “Hey, why did you take an interest in me?”

“What do you mean?”

“This, coming here and helping me,” he huffed, “Why? I don’t get it.”

Guy could respond in a number of ways. He could ask Jason why he’s asking the question now, though that’d just be deflection, and perhaps rebuild a bit of the wall they’re slowly breaking down. He could lie, but then their relationship would be built on distrust, and that’d be no good. Of course, he could answer truthfully, and though he loathes speaking about it, it’d probably be the best option. It’d start them off right, chip down a little more of Jason’s impossibly high walls, and knowing that someone has gone through something similar… it may help him feel better about opening up.

“Want the truth? The brutal truth?”

Jason nodded, taking a step back from the fence to let a child get a better view, “Yeah,” he stepped closer to Guy so they could speak quietly, and hopefully, without any eavesdroppers.

“Well, because Hal asked, and Hal and I are good friends. Also because, well,” he let out a breath, “My dad liked to beat me. Hal said you were, he assumed, at least, that you were also abused,” Guy’s fists tightened, knuckles turning white, “I’m sure he didn’t expect it to be so bad, I didn’t, but I knew if there was a kid who got hit by his dad, he deserves someone who understands that kind of pain and betrayal,” he watched Jason’s eyes drop down to his feet, shoulder’s slowly stiffening, but he didn’t look like he was about to run, and that’s good, “If someone was there for me, when my dad was… things could have been different.”

“You probably wouldn’t have become Green Lantern,” and Jason doesn’t like the thought of that. He doesn’t like the thought that there could bea world where Guy Gardner isn’t a Green Lantern. It’d be a dark world.

“No, I probably wouldn’t have. I learned a lot from it all, but it’s something learned through pain. It’s not something kids should have to learn, especially not kidsso young.”

“Isn’t it too late for me, then? I’m no longer young.”

Guy chuckled, “No, you aren’t. You’re still a kid, really,” he chuckled softly, “You’re what, nineteen?”

“I think.”

“You think?”

Jason shrugged, shuffling slightly. He walked away from the Lions and began heading toward the wolves, “I think. I died, remember? I don’t know how long it was since I came back, and I know the Lazarus Pit affects my aging, a bit, so… I don’t know how old I’d technically be. Do I count the time in the ground? Do I not? Since I age a bit slower now, do I count the years the same?” Jason huffed, “Shit’s fucked.”

“Shit is,” and isn’t that terrible? To be a child, a true child, and not even have the security or knowledge of your own age? It doesn’t seem like much, it’s certainly something most people take for granted. Most people probably won’t even be able to imagine the distress of not knowing their own age. Of not knowing how old they are - how many years they have been alive, and how many years they have left. Guy couldn’t imagine. “How old do you want to be?”

“What?”

“How old do you want to be?”

Jason paused, “I, uh, nineteen. It’s the one I’ve been telling people.”

“Ok, but is it the one you want to be?”

There was a silence, and Jason let out a shaky breath, “No. I still want my eighteenth birthday. I know, kinda, it doesn’t actually mean anything, but everyone gets to make a big deal about becoming an adult. I want that too. But I think I’m too old for seventeen.”

“Then why not us celebrate your eighteenth, and then the next day, your nineteenth?”

“Can we do that?”

“Why not?” Guy laughed, wrapping an arm around Jason’s shoulders, “I say we can. So, we will!”

Jason smiled, and laughed, “Yeah, let’s do it!” He’d be nineteen then. Eighteen, and then nineteen, like a proper kid. Course, he’s going to be skipping over sixteen and seventeen, but you know? Oh well, he’ll take what he can get.

Jason will be nineteen then, officially. He’ll have an age.

And yet… “Dead people don’t have ages, though. Not officially.”

Guy turned, staring deeply into Jason’s eyes, “Don’t they?”

“No. Not ages, not names, not parents,” Jason bit his lip, “Dead people don’t exist.”  
“Well, I call that bullshit,” Guy squeezed his shoulder, “Dead people still have parents, still have birthdays. They’re real. They’re remembered, loved, cared for. Dead people may be gone physically, but they’re not forgotten, never abandoned. And guess what buddy? You’re still alive. You’re here. Legally? A few kinks to work out, but you keep saying you’re dead - you’re not,” he put a hand on Jason’s heart, “This is beating. And your mind is working. You are alive.”

“Bruce still have my memorial, and my grave-“

“And fuck him. He’s grieving for a memory, and he’s so trapped on his grief that he hasn’t realize his son is right here. In front of him. Alive. Just ‘cause Bruce can’t move on, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t.”

Jason swallowed, letting the words sink into his skin. He really has been living for Bruce, for so long, hasn’t he? He was living for his father: for his love, for his pride, for his acceptance. If Bruce can’t move on - then how could he? But he could, couldn’t he? He doesn’t need to live for Bruce, with him, because of him. He doesn’t need to be trapped in whatever Hell he is. He can… he can live his own life, live for himself. For once, he can live for himself

“I’d like that,” he smiled, “I’d like to be alive. I’d like to feel alive.”

“Then I’ll help, as will Hal. You know that, right? We’ll make sure you learn to live again.”

They will, he’ll make sure. Even if that means making Jason alive again, legally. It seems it’s quite important for Jason, and if it’s important to Jason, it’s important for him.

* * *

Knocking echoed through the mansion, loud and commanding. The butler let out a sigh, setting down his platter and striding to the door with purposeful steps. He pulled the door open, pausing when he saw who was on the other side, “Mr. Allen?”

Barry smiled brightly, waving, “Hi! Can I come in?”

“Certainly,” The butler stepped aside, “Master Bruce is not currently home.”

“I know,” Barry stepped in, looking around the large house. No matter how many times he’s been here, he’ll never get used to it. The wealth, the artifacts, the space. It’s all so… pointlessly beautiful. “I’m here to see Dick.”

“Of course, II’ll get the Young Master immediately,” Alfred was only gone for a few minutes before Dick Grayson came bounding down the manor steps. His energy, his life - his unadulterated joy, it never failed to make Barry smile.

“Barry! It’s good to see you. Uh, why are you here, though?”

“Well,” Barry’s smile tightened, “That’s the awkward bit. You see, we have a lot to talk about.”

“Talk?” Dick frowned, motioning for Barry to follow as he walked to the kitchen, taking a seat as the speedster sat across from him, “That’s never good.”

“No. It really isn’t,” Barry laughed, a bit awkwardly. Hal wanted him to sneak in, to steal evidence or whatever - he promptly told Hal he’s an idiot if he thinks Barry could get into the Batcave, or batcomputer, undetected. He’s good, sure, but not that good. Nearly that good, sure, but he’s not. However, he knows Dick is a good boy, he knows regardless of the accusations against Bruce, Dick would never. His heart is too big, soul too pure. He’s made mistakes - horrible mistakes, but haven’t they all? The difference with Dick, is that he takes responsibility, and after he learns of his blunders he tries to fix them, he tries harder, better - always better. He carries his mistakes in his heart, and his guilt on his shoulders, a constant reminder to always strive to be a better man, a better person, to help more and more and more - Barry feels sorrow for the boy. So young, and yet, carrying so much. He’s carrying the heart of Gotham on his shoulders, and he does it without batting an eye. It’s why Barry trusts him so fully to do the right thing, in this moment. “There are accusations against Bruce. Heavy accusations. I was called to get evidence,” he let out a slow breath, “I would like to look through the, uh, Cowl camera? The footage. See if it’s real or not.”

Dick frowned, eyes narrowing as the words settled in the air, “What accusations?”

“Accusations of abuse. Of abusing Jason.” 

Dick pulled back as if slapped, eyes widening and staring in equal measures of horror and disbelief, “That’s insane! He wouldn’t. Whatever Jason is telling you, they’re lies! You can’t trust him, he’s so full of shit-“

“Dick!” Barry frowned, “Jason tried to deny it.”

“What?”

“He tried to deny it. It’s... others who noticed, based on how he behaved, and how Bruce behaved around him.”

“I...what?”

“Dick, I’m sorry. I know this is a lot to take in.”

It was. Dick was so sure it was Jason - but Jason tried to deny it. Jason isn’t playing games, trying to tear down Batman’s reputation in his anger. It’s not another petty game of revenge. He tried to deny it. Jason tried to deny it, but it’s so prevalent that the others aren’t listening. So it must be bad… But Bruce isn’t abusive. Mean, sometimes, sure. Maybe a little cruel? Yeah. Emotionally constipated beyond belief? Definitely. But not abusive. Not - Dick would notice if he was abusive. Dick would notice and protect his brother, wouldn’t he?

“Dick. If we look through the footage and there’s nothing, then it means we’re wrong. But if there is something, it means we can help.”

“...Yeah.”

“Can you please give me access to look?”

It took a moment for Dick to nod, a bit numb, and Barry gave him a small, sad smile. He stood and gently squeezed Dick’s shoulder, “If it’s real - if - he fooled the entire Justice League. You can’t take the blame for that. No one knew. No one would have guessed.”

No one but Jason. Because, really, that’s what he was saying all along, wasn’t it? All his rants of not being loved, not being part of the family... of Bruce abandoning him, betraying him, hurting him. Of them always taking Bruce’s side, of never trusting him or believing him until it suited them. Of them using him, exploiting him, making him run circles to even be given a sideways glanced.

Jason was crying for help the whole time, and they never once listened. And even if, even if Bruce really isn’t abusive, he’s neglectful enough or, or mean enough to Jason it made the heroes concerned. So… Jason was never lying. Never being dramatic. Even if there’s no hard proof… it’s there _enough_ \- he’s valid. He’s always been valid, but Dick didn’t care. Dick let his biases of the man, _of his brother_ , get the best of him. Never again. If his brother is hurting... he’s going to help him. Dick stood on trembling legs, but his resolve held firm, “Follow me.”

* * *

“Look! The penguins!” Jason grinned brightly, pressed against the glass of the enclosure as if he was four. Guy found it charming, and couldn’t help the way his heart softened staring at the boy. Sure, Jason claims he’s too young to be seventeen - but Guy isn’t so sure. He looks older, easily in his early twenties, but Guy’s sure the mix of trauma and abuse, the shit he’s seen and been forced to do, has added years onto his looks.

Guy came up beside him, setting a hand in his shoulder as he looked through the glass, watching the little flightless birds swim and fumble, so clumsy on land and graceful beneath the waves. He feels there should be a metaphor there.

“Why don’t we get you a penguin hat?”

Jason snorted, eyes shining and smile bright when he turned back to face Guy, “That’d be dumb.”

“Probably. Still fun.”

“ _I’d_ look dumb.”

Guy’s grin widened, “That’s the fun part.”

Jason took a jab at his shoulder, but the Lantern easily dodged, chuckling softly as he stepped around Jason and stopped at his other side, capturing the boy in a not-so-surprising hug, “Please? For me?”

Jason huffed, struggled, sagged, and then rolled his eyes, “What’s with the Green Lantern’s and horrible fashion?”

“It’s part of the criteria to get the ring. Now stop deflecting. Penguin hat?”

“...only if you get a matching one.”

“Deal!”

He watched Jason try to pout, try to throw a little temper tantrum at being forced to wear such a ridiculous hat, but he could also see the way Jason loved the cap. He could see the way Jason soaked in the attention, the affection, and the way he was so proud of wearing something that matched Guy: his friend - a true friend, who loved him. He saw the way Jason looked around, smile small and eyes bright when people noticed the two of them match, and made the connection of their close relationship. He loved that people knew, people saw - saw him as loved.

It’s the little things, really, that heal people. The little things that make them feel better and loved. Guy’s just glad he could partake in Jason’s healing, and his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up being longer, and next chapter we are back to drama! and angst (and a little more fluff)  
> Please drop down and leave a comment!


	17. Chapter 17

“I left the Justice League.”

“What the fuck?”

Jason and guy shared an incredulous look, eyes wide and mouth agape as they stared at Hal. Hal Jordan, _The_ Green Lantern, so to speak - the most popular Lantern on Earth, and the one who has been on the Justice League since the very beginning. He was there when it started, there since their first battle against otherworldly beings, and now he’s just… done. It’s out of left field, too. Guy hasn’t heard anything about Hal planning to leave the Justice League, and neither has Jason - this is so out of left field that it’s almost too much for them to wrap their minds around.

“I - why?” Jason was first to recover from the shocking news, confusion wrapping around his thoughts and suffocating any sense of rational: there’s no reason for Hal’s resignation. The world needs him. The world needs Green Lantern in the Justice League: fighting and protecting while keeping the other’s from getting too big an ego. He helps them navigate space, and the alien cultures they come in contact with. He’s invaluable, and he can’t just _quit_.

“Well, I guess I’m not officially gone, yet. But I gave them an ultimatum.”

There was a moment of silence before Guy spoke, “Gonna leave us guessing?” Guy huffed, arms crossed and hip cocked. He has his suspicions for Hal’s reasonings, and if he’s right then he’ll be following in Hal’s footsteps.

“I refuse to work with an abusive asshole,” Hal let out a breath, “I told them, it’s him or me.”  
“You can’t do that!” Jason jerked forward, grabbing Hal’s shirt and shaking him, panic clear on his face and in his soul. Already, he was internalizing the blame for Hal leaving, and taking Hal’s choices upon himself. It broke Hal’s heart to see him carry the guilt of the world, of others, on his shoulders. He hates that Jason does this to himself, hurts himself like this. It’s heartbreaking.

“I can and I will. Not for you,” Yes, for him, but Hal knows that saying that would only encourage Jason to internalize all their guilt, “It’s for me. I refuse to work with an abuser - and that’s what he is. An abuser. I work with heroes, good people through and through. I don’t care how many people he’s saved - if he hurts those he’s supposed to love, if he hurts those who are innocent, he is no hero. I refuse to work with someone who isn’t a hero.”

Jason swallowed, eyes burning with the pressure of unshed tears. His whole life - ever since he came back from the grave, at the very least, he’s been begging for someone to notice. From the time he held a gun to Joker’s temple, to the all the times afterwards, he has called Bruce out on his actions - made snide comments and lashed out in anger at anyone who took the Big Bat’s side. He knows it wasn’t what people would call productive communications, but it was the only way he knew how to express himself to them. Either way, they wouldn’t have listened. No one ever did.

Hal carefully took Jason into his arms, pulling him close and holding him tight. He gently brushed his finger’s through the boys hair, shushing him softly despite Jason not actually crying. Hal knew, deep down in his soul, Jason was probably sobbing, so he felt it was fitting, “I know you’re used to always being alone, but know you aren’t and never will be again. We got you, whether you want us here or not. We won’t be leaving you, ever. ”

“Is that a promise?” Jason’s voice was small, but there was a delicate hope in his tone that sent Hal’s heart soaring.

“Yes. Yes it is.”

Hal heard Guy chuckle before walking over and setting a hand on Jason’s head, ruffling his hair, “I won’t join the mush pile, but I’m here for ya too, kid,” always. As soon as he became a part of their little family, there’s no turning back. And Jason? Yeah, he quickly became a part of their little family. Hal has all but adopted him, and Guy has (in his mind) officially uncle-adopted Jason. He won’t go full dad like Hal, but he’s certainly going to be looking after Jason for as long as he lives.

“Is Guy too much of a manly man to enjoy hugs?” Hal pitched his voice up an octave, mocking Guy as he continued to hug Jason, “Too manly man, So stwong and buff,” his tone shifted again, now using baby-talk to tease his friend, “No hugs from the stwong man.”

“I’ll show you hugs, asshole!” Guy wrapped his arms around both Jay and Hal, using the assistance of his constructs to lift the both of them off the ground in an overbearing bear hug, “How’s this for hugs?!”

Jason burst out laughing, as he couldn’t help the joy and amusement that flooded through his body. He felt loved and protected trapped between the two Green Lanterns. He hasn’t felt this way for a long time. Thinking about it more, he hasn’t felt this way since before he died. He… he didn’t even realize how lonely and depressed he was until now: until he wasn’t any longer. He doesn’t want to go back, to before, to Gotham, to Batman. He wants to stay here, safe and happy, for as long as he can.

* * *

The cave felt more like a prison, now, then the safe haven it once way. It trapped the two hero’s, suffocating them with it’s stale air and dim lights as they were forced to search through the heart-shattering cowl footage. There was no escape, no light, no distraction; they were surrounded by the shadow of the Bat.

It didn’t take long for them to find the incriminating videos. Dick was, frankly put, horrified. Barry sat next to him, staring up at the Batcomputer with teary eyes and a deep frown. He reached over, grabbing tightly to Dick’s hand in a way to comfort him without needing to say anything. Barry knew if he did, as it was, he’d only say mean things, and he knew now was not the time to do so. Not to Dick, at least.

Video after video played before them. Videos of Jason and Bruce fighting - Batman never once pulling his punches. Videos of Bruce scolding and yelling at Jason, despite the Red Hood having just helped, or even saved one of the Bats. Video’s of Bruce requesting favors, but never even once saying thanks, and more often then not only requesting more and more afterwards. Jason was never enough, never good enough - as he said, he was forced to jump and dance and beg, but he was never welcomed back. He was hardly ever given a smile, even.

Then came the punches.

Then came Arkham.

Then came the batarang.

Both heroes watched in horror as the Joker was held at gunpoint before Bruce slit his son’s throat to save the evil clown. They watched as Bruce took Joker and left, abandoning Jason behind, bleeding out in the rubble of the fallen building. He abandoned Jason. He hurt him. He - he fucking - and now he expects Jason to forgive him? After _that_? After throwing him into Arkham? Beating him and yelling at him - and Dick never even noticed. Dick never - a broken sob escaped from Dick’s chest, and he brought his free hand up to cover his mouth and he shattered. He did notice, he realizes, he just never _saw_. He was blinded by his own ignorance and bias, and Jason suffered because of it. Because of _him_.

Barry took a deep breath, slowly letting it out through his nose as he forced himself to calm. He is _pissed_. He’s beyond pissed, really. He’s been working with this man for so long, and he never once noticed Batman’s brutality. How has he not noticed? How have they all missed such obvious displays of abuse and cruelty? And what else has he done? What has he done to Dick, to Tim? Damian? Victims of abusive relationships oftentimes can’t recognize the abuse being inflicted upon them, so that could be the case for all the Robins. It could explain Dick’s supposed obliviousness to the Jason’s situation, and to his own situation. Were they all being hurt? Barry wanted to say ‘no’ but… he can’t, anymore. He can’t, and he won’t.

Mind made up, Barry squeezed Dick’s hand tighter. He refuses to leave the boy with the Bat. He refuses to leave any of the boy’s with the Bat.

“I need a copy of these video’s,” Dick nodded, but didn’t respond otherwise. He couldn’t speak between the sobs, couldn’t catch his breath as panic filled his chest. Barry looked over, eyes softening as he pulled Dick into his chest, holding him close, “I know, it’s a lot. But don’t worry, I got you. You won’t have to deal with this alone,” Barry’s heart aches for the boy: his nephew, essentially. This situation - no one deserves to go through this. To have their whole world burned to the ground; for their very reality to come crumbling down around them. For their hero, their father, to be revealed as one of the villains they fight against on a daily basis? To realize that he was manipulated into abandoning his brother who needed him the most, who faced the brunt of the abuse? It must be so hard, soul wrenching, and heartbreaking. Barry can’t even imagine the pain.

“Why don’t you and your brother’s come to my house for the weekend?” So no one will be forced to be alone with the Batman. It’s a temporary solution, but until they can find other lodging for the boys, it’ll do.

Dick finally pulled away, wiping at his eyes and sniffling pathetically. He really looked his age now: young. He’s so young, and it’s so easy to forget that, “No. I need to find Jason.”

“Dick, I don’t know if that’s the best idea-“

“No!” Dick held tighter to Barry, desperation clear in his eyes, “I need to beg for his forgiveness. I need to apologize. I can’t- I can’t know what I do, and not try to make it up to him. Even if he wants nothing to do with me anymore, I won’t blame him, I just need to try. I can’t not try.”

Barry let out a slow breath, slight smile on his face. Dick was, truly, such a pure soul. He has a good heart: one big enough to house enough love for the whole world. It’s horrible to know it was tainted by Bruce’s lies and darkness, “I’ll call and see if it’ll be ok. Until then, please stay with me?”

Dick nodded, sniffed, “Yeah, please. I’d like that.”

* * *

Dick took a deep breath, Barry standing behind him with a reassuring smile. He can do this. He knocked on the door, anticipation high and heart hammering, the suspense of what’s to come making him fidget, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

When the door opened, Jason was behind it. He looked well. There was more color in his cheeks, and he wasn’t nearly as thin. He was never thin, per say, but he is clearly eating more now. His face rounded out, and his muscles aren’t so clear cut anymore, as there seemed to be a little bit more give on his tummy. Yhe bags beneath his eyes aren’t nearly as noticeable, and he looks so much more alive, “You look good.”

“You look like shit.”

“Yeah,” Dick laughed, still not over how changed Jason was. He never would have thought Jason looked unwell before… but seeing him now, and comparing it to then, it’s so much clearer how damaging Gotham was for his little brother - how damaging they were for Jason. His chest constricted, just a bit tighter, “I feel like shit.”

Jason snorted, opening the door just a bit wider, “Well, come on in, I guess.”

Dick noticed the way Jason shifted, the slight was his movements were stilted, and the way his fingers drummed against the door. He was nervous. Dick doesn’t blame him, with their history, Jason probably assumed Dick was there to yell at him, to take Bruce’s side and invalidate his feelings.

Never again.

Dick followed Jason, paying little mind to Barry zipping past him and joining Hal in the kitchen. He didn’t care about them, none of them, only Jason.

Sitting beside Jason on the couch, he took a deep breath, “Jason, I’m sorry,” the words were rushed, slightly, but he didn’t pay mind. He was going to finish his little speech, if nothing else, and then take whatever punishment Jason is going to give him. Whatever it will be, Dick knows he deserves it, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t notice what Bruce was doing to you. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I failed you, I failed you so badly, and there’s nothing I can do to make it up to you. I am - I am so sorry, Jason, I can’t even, I just… you were being hurt. You were being hurt so badly, and I wasn’t there for you. I didn’t see it, and I didn’t believe you. I invalidated you, and I feel awful. I feel awful it took someone else to make me notice what was being done to you. I should’ve believed you, and I promise you, if you allow me back into your life, I will never doubt you again,” and if not, if Jason wants him out of his life forever, Dick will respect him. From now on, he will always respect him, and listen to him, and _hear_ him. Truly, and completely, hear him.

To put it lightly, Jason was taken aback. He stared, unable to completely process everything that was said. Dick hasn’t believed him before, hasn’t listen, and has certainly never cared so much before. At least, never this much.It was a lot to process, really, but Dick sees him now, and more importantly, he’s taking responsibility for his shortcomings. Jason shifted on the couch, looking down at his feet, “I,” He what? He wants to forgive Dick, but he knows if he says so now, it’d be nothing but a lie. He doesn’t forgive Dick, at least not yet, “It’ll take some time,” he looked up at Dick and stared. There was still doubt in his heart, doubt that once Dick’s guilt passes they will go back to how they were before. Jason needs to be sure, before anything, that that won’t be the case. He needs to know that if he fully allows Dick back into his life, his brother will be there for him no matter what, “Yeah, it’ll take some time, but if you’re willing to take that time, I will be too.”

Dick wanted to cry, but this time from happiness. He launched himself at Jason, wrapping his arms around his brother in a tight hug, more for himself then the younger boy. Jason was giving him a chance, and it is more than anything Dick could ask for, “Thank you. I promise you Jay, I’ll never let you down again. I promise.”

After a brief pause, Jason hugged back desperately. He loves Hal, and Guy, but knowing Dick Grayson now has his back too; knowing his older brother is there for him… it’s special. It’s a different type of love, one he’s been desperate for since the days he wore the scaley panties and was first introduced to his predecessor. He’s missed this. He’s missed him.

Barry leaned into Hal’s side, frown on his face when he noticed the Green Lantern was glaring at Dick, “What?”

Hal shrugged, voice soft so only his friend will hear, “I don’t know about this. What if Dick goes back to kissing Bruce’s ass? I don’t want Jason to get betrayed again, especially not by someone he loves so much.”

“He won’t,” Barry rested his hand on Hal’s arm, “I promise you, he won’t, so if you can’t trust him, trust me.” Barry does love how much Hal has grown since Jason came into his life - how much of a dad he’s become, and how much more compassionate and empathetic he is. It’s been as good for Hal as it’s been for Jason, however, that little overprotective streak Hal has has grown by a mile. Distrust is boiling in his blood, and as warranted as it is, it’s also bad. A little trust can go a long ways, and Jason needs that trust, “Ok?”

“…Fine,” Hal slumped, “But I will be holding you to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst, a little bit of fluff, a whole lot of wholesomeness. We'll be shifting the brief focus back to Bruce for a little bit, so i hope you're all prepared for that!  
> Also~ i want to work on writing outside my comfort zone, so if any of y'all want to give me prompts + characters I'll write drabbles for them! Perhaps not all of the ideas, but I'll certainly try as many as I can to work on my writing!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one weekend? Wow, I must have a research essay due in five days and am using this to procrastinate, or something.

The Watchtower was quiet. Guy Gardner and Hal Jordan stood side by side: a united front. Superman and Batman stood opposite them, Batman standing a step in front of Superman as he stared down the two Green Lanterns. There was a heavy silence, suffocating anyone who dared breath. No one was willing to break the silence, no one willing to be the first person to try and bridge the hostility between the two groups.

That is until Superman cleared his throat, “So, um, about the thing you said, Hal-“

“I, also, refuse to work with the Justice League if Batman remains a member.”

Superman snapped his jaw shut as he stared at Guy with wide eyes. Two, that’s two members who refuse to work with Batman.

Batman simply snarled, “Fine then.”

“Batman!” Superman stepped forward, grabbing his friend’s arm, “Don’t say that. Can you two at least explain why you’re making this ultimatum?”

Guy scoffed, “He’s abusive! He hurts Jason, he - he’s a shitty ass ‘dad,’ and frankly, someone I’d happily throw in jail.”

“I’ve made my mistakes,” Bruce cut in, glaring at Hal and Guy, “I know I messed up with him, in the past, but I’m working on fixing things.”

“The first way to _fix things_ would be to admit you’ve been abusive.”

“I haven’t!”

“Then you’ll never actually fix anything!”

Bruce snarled, but he remembered… he remembered the conversation he and Jason had at the little cafe. How Jason thought of him as angry and aggressive - how he expected a lecture and disappointment, rather than kindness. That right there is a testament to how much he has messed up, and he knows. He knows he’s messed up, he knows he has failed his son, and he knows he’s been mean, sometimes, but never - never was he _abusive_.

He would never do that to his son. He would never - he’s a good man, at his core. He knows that. He’s a good man with failings, but he would never, he’s not that bad. He’s not that cruel. He’s not, he wouldn’t - he loves his son. He loves Jason. He would never act in such a manner. So - fuck them. It’s their fault. Hal and Guy are trying to taint his name, make him out to be this abusive monster to turn Jason, and the League, against him. It’s the only thing that makes sense. 

“You’re turning him against me!” Bruce snarled, the accusation hanging heavily in the air as his fists clenched and eyes narrowed, “You’re making him see cruelty where there is none!”

“No, I’m making him find his worth!”

“You’re making him overly sensitive - tainting his mind and turning him against me!”

Hal slammed forward, holding Batman’s armor best he could as he all but spat into Bruce’s face, “You colossal asshole! We are only making him realize he deserves better than you!”

“No!” Bruce spat back, refusing to back down from Hal’s aggression, “You’re making him a victim, soft - weak!” They’re changing him from the strong man he was, and are making him believe himself the victim of something that has never happened. Bruce knows, learned, that once a person starts viewing themselves as a victim, they become weak - they are no longer a _survivor_ , or a _fighter_. Once he stopped viewing himself as a victim of the crime that took his parents, he learned how to fight and he learned how to finally stand up for himself and become strong. So, yes, he knows Jason is more than just a _victim_.

“He’s not weak! He’s learning to set boundaries, and he’s realizing how much better he deserves! How he deserves better than the likes of you!”

Guy not only surprised the others, but also himself, when he calmly pulled Hal off of the Bat. Hal could see the anger sizzling beneath Guy’s skin, though, and he could tell that this was merely the calm before the storm, “Jason is kind and genuine, and he’s learning how to embrace this kindness - for others, and more importantly, for himself.” He’s learning to allow himself the realization that he deserves kindness. He’s learning that he can choose boundaries and standards for himself, and he’s learning he does not need to allow anyone in his life that breaks those boundaries or hurts him - abuses him. He is learning to turn away toxicity, and that there is no reason to ever let those negative forces remain in his life.

“No, he’s becoming weak,” Weak, sensitive, soft. Maybe, if Bruce really thought about it, he’d realize weak may not really be the best word for it, but it was the only one coming to his mind.

Guy scoffed, “If kindness is a weakness, then I don’t want him to be strong.”

“That’s not for you to choose!”

“And it is for you?” Guy cocked an eyebrow, but otherwise remained still. Too still, as if trying to hold himself back from starting a war, “You aren’t his father now, and I doubt you ever were.”

It was Bruce who threw the first punch, but Guy was quick to reciprocate. The battle was short but vicious, Superman stepping in quickly to pull the two apart, but, already, the damage was done, and both were bloody and bruised.

“You fucker!” Guy pulled from Superman’s grip, baring his bloodied teeth, “I refuse to work with you! So, decide: Us? Or Batman?” He turned his glare to Superman, “And you! You aren’t fucking innocent in this either. You sit by and let him get away with all this? Even now, with fucking proof, you take his side!”

Superman frowned, “He messed up, I know, but I also know Bruce, and he isn’t abusive. We had a talk about the batarang incident, but if that’s a one time thing, which he says it is, then I feel we can move on from it. We’ve all messed up, after all.”

Hal shook his head, frown carved into his face, “You disappoint me, Superman. I really did believe you were the best of us, once, but I can now see how wrong I was.”

“Hal,” Superman stepped forward, but Hal scoffed.

“No. I’m over it,” he stepped back and Guy followed suit, “We’re out of here, and we just wanted to make it official. So, we officially resign from the Justice League.”

The two Green Lantern’s took one last look at the Watchtower, their teammates, and breathed in the end of this chapter of their life. They never did think they’d leave the Justice League, at least not like this, or for these reasons, but here they are.

Superman watched the Green Lanterns leave the Watchtower, and turned back to Bruce with a stricken face.

“Bruce, what the hell?”

“I never abused my son, Clark.”

“But they think-“

“Of course they think!” He frowned, “They always hated me and want me gone.”

“Not everything is a conspiracy theory, Bruce.”

“I know,” he looked up at Clark, “But do you honestly believe I would abuse my son?”

“… No, of course not,” of course not, except maybe he’s starting to doubt his friend. He knows Hal and Guy wouldn’t make up such accusations without some sort of proof, “I just, what aren’t you telling me, Bruce?”

“I told you everything. I made mistakes and I’m trying to get better for Jason. They’re trying to stop me.”

 _Mistakes_. He made _mistakes_. Plural. Clark stared at his friend and swallowed the denial in his throat. He doesn’t want to doubt Bruce, his best friend, but things do seem to be changing for them. Maybe his friendship has blinded him to Bruce’s true nature. He truly hopes not, though. He really does.

Wonder Woman walked in shortly after, frown on her lips, “I saw the Green Lanterns flee from the tower,” and fleeing is quite different from leaving. She knows that. Fleeing means there’s no intention of returning, “What happened?”

“They quit,” Batman turned to stare, noticing Green Arrow was behind her and listening in to their little conversation.  
“Why?”

Batman shrugged a shoulder, face impassive as ever, “Rumors. It’s nothing to concern yourself with.”

Oliver Queen stared at Batman and his normal, impassive mask, and then turned his gaze to Superman who, frankly, seemed a bit distressed. He then shared a look with Wonder Woman, and he could tell she was an intrigued as he was. They’re hiding something, that much is clear. However, he knows better than to continue badgering Batman, as he will never break, but there are other ways to discover secrets.

Like texting Hal.

Wonder Woman cleared her throat, “What were these rumors, powerful enough to cause two of our members to quit?”

“It’s nothing you need yo concern yourself with, as I told you before.”

“It is. Guy and Hal were my brothers-in-arm, and so their distress is my concern.”

Batman turned away from his friend, striding from the room without a second glance back, “It is between me and them, and that is final.”

Wonder Woman’s eyes narrowed as Batman fled. There are dark secrets brewing between the team, and she will get to the bottom of it. No matter what.

* * *

Dick pulled Jason along, bright smile on his face, “Come on already!”

“Do we have to?”

“Yes,” he laughed softly, “You should get out more, y’know, hang out with people not twice your age.”

“Hey! I like hanging out with old men,” if the old men were Hal Jordan, or Guy Gardner, that is.

“Yeah, yeah, come on now,” he pulled Jason into the little restaurant. It was one of those places that modeled itself after one of those old-time burger and shake joints. Dick waved when he got in, immediately leading Jason over to a table where his friends were already sitting. Wally and Roy were waiting for them, and Jason immediately tensed when he saw the archer. It’s been a while, to say the least.

“Roy?”

“Jaybird! Long time no see.”

“Uh, yeah,” He smiled a bit, small blush coming to his cheeks. Dick smirked, pushing his brother in next to Roy as he took a seat beside Wally.

Jay shifted, and Roy immediately elbowed him, “Relax, I won’t bite too hard.”

A little snort left Jason and he immediately relaxed into the familiar banter, “Yeah, I know,” it’s been a long time since he’s seen his friend. It’s been since the Outlaws, really. He’s missed him. He’s been too much of a coward to call him but… damn, he’s missed him, “It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, what’s been going on with you, man?”

Jason’s smile turned strained, “A lot.”

“A lot?” Roy frowned, “Wanna talk about it?”

“No,” Jason shook his head, “I’d rather not.”

Roy frowned but nodded, he reached out and gave Jason’s hand a tight, reassuring squeeze, “Ok,” he know the best way to get Jason’s mind off of whatever, would be to torture someone else. So, he turned his attention back to Wally and Dick, “You two fucking yet?”

Wally snorted his coke and burst into a coughing fit while Dick froze. Roy let an amused and lazy grin spread across his face, “Mm, I see.”

“Wait, you two are dating?”

“No!”  
By the way they were both red in the face, though, Jason had his doubts. Maybe it was one of those tropes where they were pining for each other, but refused to act on it type of thing. Lame, Jason would never do that. If he liked someone he’d just tell them. It’s really not that hard, after all, and he was used to rejection so… yeah. Dick is ridiculous and should just admit his feelings already!

Wally cleared his throat, cheeks red as he quickly went to change the subject, “Anyway! Jason, where’ve you been hiding this time? No team?”

“Nah, I’ve been at Hal’s.”

“Like, Green Lantern Hal?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Why?”

Jason frowned, shrugging his shoulders, “Reasons. You still on the Teen Titans?”

Wally smirked, “Actually, I upgraded to the normal Titans with Dick and Roy over here.”

“Oh?” Jason turned to the archer, “You joined the Titans?”

Roy grinned, shrugged, “Yeah, I think I prefer groups then flying solo.”

“Good for you,” Jason returned the smile. He is glad Roy is moving on, and continuing on with his life. He deserves it. He deserves the very best. “Any crazy missions?”

“Nothing like the trouble we’d get into during our Outlaw days,” he laughed softly, “But some have been fun, still.”

“I’m glad,” Jason leaned into Roy a bit, and Roy leaned into him. They continued their conversation, recounting their newer missions and the fun trouble they’ve gotten themselves into. Roy spoke of his new arrows he was inventing, and Jason happily gave him more and more ideas. It felt good again to just be the two of them: Red Hood and Arsenal, Roy and Jason.

“I missed you.”

Roy chuckled, “Leaving Gotham made you gooey,” His smile only widened, though, “But I missed you too.”

Jason snorted, “Gooey? The hell does that even mean?”

“Like, sappy! Or mushy!”

“Why didn’t you just use mushy then?”

“Shut up!” Roy pushed at Jason, “Don’t call me out like this!”

Dick watched from across the table, smile wide on his face. He knew Roy missed Jason, could see it every time he looked at Roy’s phone and saw that selfie of them together as the wallpaper. Then, through the magic of big brother intuition, he could tell Jason probably missed Roy too. Getting the two of them together, by themselves, would’ve been too hard. The both of them would have probably refused the meeting, using some bs excuse, so he decided this double date would have been the smartest option. Except, it wasn’t a double date, because him and Wally are not dating. Obviously.

He felt a vibration in his pocket, and quickly removed his phone from his pocket to see a message from Barry.

Fuck.

No matter what, it seems the real world won’t let them get far. But it’s fine. He’ll deal with this and let Jason remain away from the brutal reality that chases them. At least for just a little bit longer. It’s the least he could do.

“Hey guys,” he forced a happy grin back onto his face, “I gotta run, but y’all take your time.”

“Where’re you going?”

“Gotta get some grocery shopping done,” he shrugged, “I know, boring. You guys have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“We will, promise. Bye Dick Face.”

“Love you too, Little Wing,” Dick quickly left the restaurant, Wally not far behind. Wally saw the little frown that flickered before the blinding smile, and he noticed the way Dick was rushing. Something was wrong.

“Dick?”

Dick sighed, pausing in his stride as he turned to his friend. He let his mask fall and he did nothing to mask the pain behind his eyes, and Wally was there, immediately, pulling him into a tight hug.

His voice was softer when he spoke next, “Dick?”

Dick returned the hug, hiding his face in Wally’s shoulder. He trusted his best friend, trusted he’d be there for him no matter what. But this? He doesn’t know how to share _this_ , “I… there’s a lot going on. Barry needs me to help with some stuff.”

“Some stuff?”

Yes, some stuff. Some horrible, horrible - A hiccup escaped Dick’s throat, and the tears quickly began to fall, “Bruce he… he hurt Jason.”

“Oh,” Wally was at a lost for words, “is that why he’s living with Hal?”

“Yes.”

“And you?”

“I’m going to stay with Barry for a bit.”

“Good,” Wally didn’t know what was happening, really. He didn’t have the full story, so he didn’t know where to start, or how to begin properly comforting his friend. He didn’t know what to say. All he did know, though, is that he wanted to help Dick any way he could, “If you want I can stay with Barry too. It can be like a slumber party.”

“Yeah,” Dick sniffled, and he couldn’t help the little smile that broke across his lips. There was a reason Wally was his best friend, “I’d like that, please.”

* * *

_Red burned through him, and he felt the rage boil in his soul. There was little common sense that remained in his burning mind, as the only thoughts that were allowed to linger were his thoughts for vengeance: an eye for an eye, blood for blood - a life for a life._

_Batman for Green Lantern._

_Boiling spit sprayed from his mouth as he turned on the man holding him back, red glowing from his skin as he stabbed for the man's heart. He will feast on the flesh of the man responsible for killing his dad. For killing - for killing Hal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all didn't forget about the flashbacks~ Cause we're getting close!
> 
> Also, I decided to add the fluff after, just for a little reprieve of it all. Please drop down and leave a comment!


	19. Chapter 19

It seemed to Jason that the world was becoming a brighter place to live in. Hal and Guy have been helping him and protecting him, revealing truths about his life that he’s never been brave enough to face prior. Then Dick, too, coming to him and begging for his forgiveness, promising to do better for him. And Roy, fuck, Roy. He’s missed his archer, not that Roy is his or anything, obviously. He just, he had a best friend, and then he felt like he lost him. It hurt so bad, but Jason felt he deserved the hurt. He felt he deserved to be alone, and that he didn’t deserve someone who’d stick by him and care for him. He believed the lies Bruce fed him… the lies Willis fed him. The lies he felt were truth prior to meeting one Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner.

He let out a little sleepy groaned as rolled onto his side, letting out a long yawn as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Blinking his eyes open, he looked over at Roy with a small smile. Roy was still asleep, and _boy_ he did look beautiful in his slumber. No, they didn’t have a crazy drunken night that ended in some sexual scandal. They merely watched shitty romcoms on Jason’s laptop while they pigged out on ice-cream and cookies before passing out together. Nothing romantic, nothing at all like that. Just two bros chilling in a bed and crying over The Notebook.

When his stomach rumbled he figured it was time to get up and make breakfast for them, maybe some eggs and bacon. Maybe some toast too. He knows Roy likes bacon, egg, and cheese toast for breakfast, but he’s also sleeping in and not cooking so he doesn’t get a freaking say in what Jason makes for breakfast.

Except he is maybe making bacon, egg, and cheese toast, but not for Roy. Obviously. He scratched at his stomach as he exited into the kitchen, waving at Guy who was slouched over the table with a cup of coffee.

“Hey Guy.”

“Mornin’ sleeping beauty,” he sipped at his coffee, making sure Jay could hear his slurping, “How’s Prince Charming?”

Jason rolled his eyes, “Asleep, still. And he’s not Prince Charming, just a friend,” he pulled the eggs and bacon out of the fridge, and then the pan he set on the stovetop, “Want breakfast?”

“Yes please,” Guy grinned, leaning back in his chair, “You know I definitely believe people can be friends without romance, and all that. But uh, you and Roy have a special bond, y’know? Sure there’s nothing more between you two?”

“I’m sure. But if we’re playing this game, what about you and Hal?”

“We’re not talking about us.”

Jason smirked, “We are now. So, how are you and _Daddy_ doing?”

Guy’s face paled, “You heard that?”

“Thin walls.”

There was a beat of silence, and then Guy noisily slurped at his coffee once again, “So breakfast?”

“Yes,” Jason grinned into the pan at the obvious shift of conversation, “Breakfast.”

“Eggs?”

“And bacon.”

“Coffee?”

“Aren’t you already drinking coffee?”

Guy stared down at his cup, “It’s cold.”

Jason paused his cooking as confusion took hold, “Why are you drinking cold coffee?”

With a little huff Guy shrugged his shoulders, “Hal made it earlier and I was too lazy to make a fresh brew.”

Well, that made sense, and also, “You’re so lazy,” Jason hummed, setting bacon into the pan, “Where is Ha anywayl?”

“At Barry’s,” Guy traced a pattern onto the tabletop, “They’re talking.”

“About what?”

Guy paused his tracing, looking back up at Jason with a frown, “They found evidence, about Bruce. They’re debating the next steps,” Guy watched as Jason tensed, watched as he froze for a brief moment before continuing his cooking, pretending as if he wasn’t affected. As if his muscles weren’t tense and his mind wasn’t running a mile a minute; as if his good mood hasn’t vanished. Guy let out a sigh, “We can talk about it later. We want your opinion, but you’re also in so deep. It’s a conflict of interest, if you led this case.”

“No, no I get it,” he does, too. He really does, “It’s just, it’s all happening so fast,” he cracked an egg, still refusing to make eye contact, “Everything is happening so fast.”

“I know, and it is,” it’s going by so fast, and none of them have even thought about Black Mask or Luthor. Them, and all their evilness, have been ignored because of Bruce and all his cruelty, “It’s going fast, but you’re doing so well.”

“Don’t patronize me.”

Guy rolled his eyes and stood, walking over to Jason and flicking his head, “I’m not. As an outsider dealing with this shit, it’s hard as hell. I can’t imagine what you’re going through,” He leaned his hip against the counter, crossing his arms, “You’re still smiling, though. Still finding things worth fighting for - the positives in life,” he shrugged, “That’s a talent not a lot of people have.”

Jason let out a shaky breath, “Had to learn it, when I was young. It would’ve been so easy to die If there weren’t little reasons to fight and survive.”

“I get that,” Guy chuckled dryly, shaking his head, “I really do…” he let out a breath, getting rid of the memories that washed through him, “Right now, though, we’re having breakfast with your redheaded not-prince, and then we can get into the bullshit. How does that sound? A little bit more happy-time before Batman?”

“Yeah,” Jason let out a breath, letting his muscles relax as his breath escaped him, “I’d like that a lot.”

“Perfect.”

“Go wake Roy, breakfast is almost ready.”

Guy’s grin turned devilish as he filled a cup with ice cold water. Jason could only laugh: Guy is an absolute menace, but he loves it. He loves them, all of them. And, for once, he both knows and feels the love returned.

* * *

Hal was over at Barry’s with Dick. Tim and Damian were in the back room, as they were told it was a mandatory slumber party, but nothing more. Sure they’re suspicious, but they don’t know the truth yet, and Dick wants to keep it that way for just a little while longer. Especially for Damian. Dick knows he’ll have to be careful with that conversation to make sure Damian believes him - but also to make sure not break the boy. He practically worships Bruce, so Dick knows this is going to hurt. He just wants to make sure it won’t hurt too badly.

First, though, is deciding what to do with the Justice League, and how to proceed next. Hal sat across from him and Barry, thrumming his fingers against the table as Barry finished making the coffee.

“You left the Justice League?”

“Yup.”

Dick scoffed, shaking his head, “I, wow. You really care about Jason, don’t you?”

“I do,” Hal glared up at Dick, and he saw the boy swallow nervously, “Speaking on that topic, if you hurt him-“

“Hal!” Barry slammed a drawer shut, silencing his friend, “Behave.”

Hal threw up his hands, leaning back in his chair and shrugging, “I am! I am, I haven’t even punched anyone yet.”

“It’s ok,” Dick smiled, but it was clearly strained, “I get it. I mean, it should be me fighting with Batman and leading this crusade, right? As it is, if I was a good brother this whole think would’ve happened ages ago! So, no one can blame you for being mad. Hell, no one would blame Jason for never forgiving me, but he’s giving me a chance and… and I’d like a chance from you too. I promise, I won’t fail him again.”

The silence stretched between the three of them for a long, tense minute before Hal nodded, “Ok. You have one chance, and that’s it.”

“That’s all I’ll need.”

“Well, now that we’re done with the pissing contest is over: You are a great brother, Dick. Don’t ever doubt it, Bruce manipulated you too. Second, I have coffee!” Barry smiled brightly, bringing over three mugs and the coffee pot, “Which, I think, we’ll certainly need for this discussion.”

“Mhhm,” Dick sat, pouring himself a large cup and taking a sip, “Um, what exactly are we trying to do with the evidence? Are we telling them all?”

“Well yeah,” Hal huffed, “Everyone has a right to know who they’re working with. The trick is just getting everyone together and willing to listen.”

“It’s getting Jason in on it too,” Barry looked between the other two, “He needs to feel supported, and we need to listen to what he wants too. He needs to get behind whatever idea we have.”

“Which is?”

“Getting Batman kicked from the Justice league and suspended from the hero community.”

Hal scowled, “Or arrested.”

“Jason won’t go for that one,” Dick leaned back in the chair, “He’s too nice. He still cares a lot about Bruce.”

“We need to make Jason hate Bruce then,” Hal grimaced, “I’m sure we can do it.”

“I wish it was that easy…” Dick looked down at the table, “I didn’t go through what Jason did, but I know how good Bruce is about making us love him and be loyal to him. He, we… no matter how many times we leave, we always end up coming back to him. We jump when he calls because we all want to make him proud. We all want his love.”

“Yeah, we know. He’s a gaslighting bastard,” Hal scowled, gripping his coffee mug in a white knuckled fist, “But Jason is getting better at realizing that. I feel we can get him to see how awful Bruce is and fucking ditch him. Until then, though, we won’t go for arresting him yet, but we are fighting to get him suspended. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” Barry nodded, “Suspend Batman,” he let out a long breath, shaking his head, “I never thought this would happen.”

“I don’t think any of us did,” Dick stood, “I’m going to tell Tim and Damian. They deserve to know first.”

Barry gave him a sympathetic grin, “Good luck, and if you need help just call.”

“Thanks,” with a steadying breath, Dick walked to his brothers.

Hal watched him go, waiting until he was out of the room and out of ear shot before turning back to Barry, "Oliver texted me."

"Oh?" 

"He asked why Guy and I quit." 

Barry frowned, "What did you say?" 

"The truth. Bruce is an asshole and I refuse to work with him," he brought his coffee to his lips and took a long sip, "I told him I'd let him know more later." 

"So they already know you quit, the rest of the League," he sighed, "They're gonna be popping out of the woodwork to get to the bottom of this all." 

"We have to move fast," he leaned back in his chair, "We gotta reveal it all tomorrow." 

So soon. Fuck, it's all happening so fast, "I'll call everyone for a meeting, then."

"Thanks," the Green Lantern slumped in his seat. He'd need to talk to Jason tonight, try to convince Jason not to go to the meeting. He'd have to see how Dick's conversation with the other Bat's goes - sees if he has to play any sort of damage control with that. He'd need to be prepared for Bruce's retaliation and Clark's denial. He has a lot to do to prepare but it's worth it. It's worth it, for Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop boop I'm back! Took a break for the holidays.   
> Anyway~ we love Jason and him definitely not being in love with Roy! lol


	20. Chapter 20

Family is everything to Dick, which is why this all hurts so much: knowing he not only failed Jason, but also his other brothers. His sweet little brothers who were stuck with Bruce and all his cruelty for so long. Now, though, they’re with him and Barry away from the manner, confused and suspicious and longing to go home - a home of deceit and abuse. He can’t let them go back, but he also fears they won’t believe him when he tells them the truth. He fears their admiration and respect for Bruce will cloud their judgement, as it did Dick’s.

With a deep breath, he walked into the room his younger brother’s are staying in, a slightly sheepish smile on his face. Damian glared at him, small pout on his lips while Tim looked up from his phone, eyebrow raised, “Gonna enlighten us on why we’re staying with Barry, or gonna keep on with your secrets?”

Ah, his boys. Straight to the point, per usual. There really was no hiding anything from them, at least not for too long. Dick took a seat on the bed next to Tim, hunched over slightly as his smile turned incredibly strained, “Ok. Yeah, well, we aren’t going back to the manor for a bit.”

“Excuse me?” Damian scoffed, “I don’t believe you have the authority to make that decision, Grayson.”

“I do, but it’s not just me making that decision. It’s a few of us: Green Lantern and Flash included.”

Tim narrowed his eyes, staring at Dick as mental calculations ran through his mind, “Why?”

 _Why?_ That is the one question he was hoping to avoid but knew he’d never be able to. He knew he’d have to share the dreaded news… it’s just so soon. “Um,” He looked down at his lap, “We learned some stuff, unfortunately.”

“Some stuff?”

“Spit it out, Grayson. I’m losing my patience.”

Dick heaved a heavy sigh, “We learned Bruce, uh, he wasn’t completely honest with us. He hurt Jason, badly. He nearly killed Jason, actually. The truth is, he’s been abusing Jason, and there’s a chance he’s been abusing us too.”

There was a clatter as Damian shot up from his seat, eyes burning with raw fury as his glared, “Do not speak so ill of my Father. I do not know what _Todd_ ,” he basically spit the name, “has said to you, but it’s most certainly lies.”

“It’s not. I believe it was too, at the beginning, but the thing is, Jason was trying to deny the accusations.”

Tim frowned, “He was?”

“Yeah,” Dick let out yet another sigh, “He was. But we found the video’s from Bruce’s cowl and the - the scar on Jason. You can’t deny hard proof.”

“Preposterous! It’s simply Todd trying to frame Father! It’s all fake!”

“I’m so sorry, Dami,” Dick pulled Damian against his chest and hugged him tightly, ignoring the way the boy pounded his little fists against Dick’s chest as tried to argue against the accusations, “I know this is hard to accept.”

“It’s not real! It can’t be! Father would never - never do that. He would never…”

Dick swallowed, “Maybe, only maybe, he wouldn’t do it to you. Though it’s likely he gaslit all of us into overlooking his… him.”

“Liar! You are a liar!” Damian finally shoved his way from Dick’s embrace, turning his glare to Tim, “Drake, why aren’t you saying anything?! Do you believe these lies?!”

Dick watched Tim shrug, “I mean, Bruce never was too nice to Jason,” _or any of us,_ “I never figured it would get that bad, but I can’t say I’m particularly surprised.”

“What?!” Dick looked to Tim, shock evident on his features, “Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“Would any of you have believed me if I did?”

 _Would any of you have believed me if I did?_ That very well could have come from Jason’s mouth… did his two brother’s really believe no one would have listened to them? Oh, _oh god_. How he failed them, how he made them feel so alone… like no one was on their side. They felt like they couldn’t go to anyone over Bruce’s cruelty and… and fuck, “I am so sorry Tim,” He pulled his younger brother tightly against his chest, eyes burning with tears, “I didn’t mean- you shouldn’t have- I should have been there for you,” he should have been there for all of them, “I should have been better.”

“Dick,” Tim wrapped his arms around his brother, “It’s not your fault. We were all tricked, myself included. So stop with that whole guilt thing, you’re here now. Ok?”

“You’re both imbeciles,” Damian looked between his two brothers, “Both of you. Father would never do such things!”

“Dami…”

“It’s not true, and I’ll prove it!”

“Damian,” Dick reached out, catching his youngest brother’s wrist, “Dami, he’s facing trial at the hands of the Justice League tomorrow. It’s real. It’s… it’s real,” he watched as Damian’s lower lip began to waver, and he watched as Damian’s eyes began to shine. He was prepared for when his little brother dove into his chest, silent sobs wracking his shoulders. Dick held him tightly, rubbing soothing circles into his back. There’s no denying the accusations when the Justice League got involved, and it was time his brother broke. He had to face the truth, and for as mature as Damian is, the truth was still harsh and ruthless.

Frankly, it all went better than he thought it would, but still, the grief was palpable in the room, and the tension thick and suffocating.

With his free hand he reached out and grabbed Tim, pulling the other boy to his chest as well. He held both his brother’s close to his heart and refused to let go. Sure, Tim has told him that it wasn’t his fault, and that he shouldn’t feel guilty. But he did. He’s the eldest, and he’s the one that knows Bruce best. He should have noticed it all, and he should have listened to Jason and Tim. He should have been their escape when they felt there was no where else to run.

He should have listened.

He should have answered their calls.

He should have answered Jason’s call -

The call that could have kept his brother from fleeing to Ethiopia. The call that could have kept him alive, and fuck. Fuck. It’s his fault. Everything is his fault.

His embrace tightened and he ducked his head; he may have failed them all previously, but no more. No more. He’s going to protect them, whether they like it or not. Whether they believe him or not. It doesn’t matter, not anymore. All that matters now is his brothers and their safety.

“Don’t worry guys,” he kissed Damian’s forehead, and then Tim’s, “Everything is gonna be alright, I’ll make sure of it.”

* * *

By the time Hal came back home the sun was beginning to set. Thankfully, Dick gave him the all clear from his conversation with his brothers. The Green lantern was sure the conversation was painful, but it didn’t turn violent and nothing blew up, so Dick likely had it all under control. After they were sure Dick was safe with his brothers, Barry and Hal worked through the day to ensure the evidence was inexcusable and good enough to present to their teammates. They only had one chance at this, and they were going to be certain they will be able to get Batman suspended. They worked to create a foolproof argument: Bruce was a genius, and he knew how to worm his way around just about anything, but they couldn’t let that happen now. They needed to be certain they would ‘win’ and so they worked. They worked and workshopped and yelled and ripped their hair from their head but they did it. They did it, and after nearly the entire day spent on creating their perfect argument they were done.

Hal went home, exhaustion settling deep within his bones and his soul. He pushed his door open and stopped in his tracks, eyes raking over the scene before him. Roy was still over, unsurprisingly, and snuggling Jay on the couch, small smile on both their faces. Jason was the little spoon, so to speak, curled tightly against Roy’s chest as they watched the movie. Guy was next to Jason, looking only slightly put out from being denied access to the cuddles. Hal chuckled, tense shoulders drooping as the stress of the day slowly seeped out of his muscles. His feet moved before he could think, dropping him all but on Guy’s lap as he finally relaxed after his little hell. He felt finger’s run against his scalp and he practically purred, muscles going limp against his friend.

“Long day?”

Hal nodded, “Yeah. Real long day.”

Guy hummed, “Anything I can do?”

“Not really,” He looked over at Roy and Jason, both of whom were staring down at him, little, matching, mischievous grins on their face.

Roy spoke first, “Need a little… massage to help with the stress?”

Hal heard the innuendo in his tone and scowled, “Shut up,” he still needs to speak with Jason. He still needs to try to convince his boy not to go to the meeting tomorrow in fear of what Bruce would do and say, in fear he would convince Jason to go back.

But maybe that’s a later tonight problem. Maybe, right now, he can just enjoy the movie and the company of his family.

Then again, when does he ever have such luck?

“Guy spoke to me,” _Oh no._ He looked up to Jason, “Told me some stuff. But I want to be there.”

“Where?” Hal knows, already. He still wants to hear it though.

“When you hold the trial for B. I want to be there.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea-“

“I don’t care,” Jason let out a slow, calming breath, “It’s my battle. My battle you’ve been fighting for me. I can’t keep running, not from him or the issue at hand. I need to be there. I need to see this… finished.”

Hal frowned, “I don’t like it,” but he gets it, and that’s why he hates it. He gets it. If he was in Jason’s place, he’d want to do the exact same thing. Maybe that’s why, despite his conviction to persuade Jason into staying away, he surrenders to the boy’s argument so easily, “But fine. You just need to promise to listen to Guy and I. It’s going to be hard on you.”

Jason nodded, pushing himself a bit more into Roy’s chest, “I know it’s going to be hard,” his voice was hardly a whisper when he spoke, “But when has it ever been easy? I’ll be fine, ok? So don’t worry about me.”

“I will worry,” Hal reached up and ruffled Jason’s hair, “I’ll worry cause I care.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

But Hal saw the little smile on Jason’s face, so he knew he’d say the right thing. It reassured him, just a bit.

He turned his attention away from Jason and back to the screen, discreetly snuggling against Guy as he lost himself into the movie and allowed himself a break from the drama of whirling through his mind.

They’ll get through this. Together. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will definitely be fun. Bruce may or may not be punched again lol   
> And dick is a protective big brother and no one can change my mind


	21. Chapter 21

Jason was pacing in the Watchtower, back and forth over and over and over again as he waited for the others to arrive. Roy was sitting at the large meeting table within the room as he watched Jason pace, knee bouncing as his anxiety grew. Watching Jason hold back a nervous breakdown wasn’t helping, either. He let out a little breath, slumping forward with a sound, “Stop pacing. You’re making me nervous.”

“Well I am nervous, so it’s only fair that if you’re nervous too!”

Roy scowled slightly, and Hal chuckled. For Jason’s sake, the Lantern would say he was nervous, but he wasn’t. He was filled with too much fury, too much righteous anger that burned through him, ridding his soul of any other feelings or nerves. He feels now how he feels before going on a difficult mission: focused, determined, and out for blood. He refuses to lose. To anyone, but least of all to Bruce.

Roy sent Hal a sharp glare, “Why’re you laughing?”

“You two are adorable,” Hal smirked, “Really, too cute.”

“Oh fuck off,” Roy stuck up his middle finger, and Jason rolled his eyes. They both knew Hal was an asshole, but Jason didn’t get how he could joke at a moment like this? Especially right now right - before this meeting.

Except whatever. He can’t even focus on being angry at Hal right now, as his mind keeps swirling back to the confrontation they’re about to have.

Hal snorted with a lazy grin, “Calm down. You shouldn’t stress too much, Daddy Hal is here and he’s going to protect you.”

Jason groaned at the joke, “Ugh, someone please kill me again.”

“Don’t say that!” Roy kicked Jason’s shins, “Awful.”

With a little snort Jason rolled his eyes, but he did feel the tension start to slowly drain from his shoulders. They were right, really. Hal was there to support him, and so was Roy. He isn’t alone in this fight, and he isn’t alone when he has to face Bruce. He believes that, just maybe, he’ll never have to be alone again. Not with his family, his real family, here, standing by his side.

His thoughts were cut short when the zeta beam announced the arrival of the rest of the Justice League. The tension that bled from his shoulders rushed back in when he saw Batman stride into the room, mask in place and expression unreadable. Wonder Woman and Superman close behind, and Green Arrow, Black Canary, and the Flash trailing further behind them. Flash looked nervous, and Green Arrow seemed a little annoyed. Superman was uncharacteristically anxious, eyes dancing between Jason, Hal, and Bruce.

Superman cleared his throat, motioning for everyone to take a seat around the meeting table, “Let’s sit.”

“Yeah, sure,” Hal pushed Jason down in the chair beside Roy before sitting on his other side. He saw Bruce frown when he was forced to sit away from his son, but Superman kept a firm hand on the man’s shoulder. The Man of Steel was adamant about keeping this meeting from breaking into violence, and he was adamant to solve things civilly and with respect. They can do this. They’ve fought god’s and monsters! So they can do this… Right?

Green Arrow looked between the two parties, arms crossed, “So, what’s the problem? Why are you leaving the Justice League?” He looked to Hal, one eyebrow raised in question, “And why are you with my son?”

Roy scoffed, “Are you really wanting to start this now? Wait, no, fuck you. We’re not talking about this right now so shut up,” he crossed his arms, “Hal? You’re turn.”

“Well,” Hal let the word stretch as he leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest, “I refuse to work with an abusive asshole.”

“Language,” Clark leaned forward on his elbows, glaring at Hal, “We’re being civil.”

“Wait,” Diana leaned forward, eyes intense as she stared at the Lantern, “Abusive? Who?” She paused briefly, eyes looking to look at Jason, noticing the way his gaze was unmoving from his interlocked fingers, then back to Bruce’s impassive facade. Realization dawned with horror, “Bruce, tell me it’s not true.”

“It’s not true,” Bruce looked to Wonder Woman, “They’re over exaggerating what’s happened, and ignoring how I’m trying to improve.”

Dinah frowned, “Exaggerating what, exactly?”

“Family arguments. Family arguments that have no reason to be aired to the rest of you.”

“That would be true, if these apparent arguments weren’t making one of our own leave the League. However, it is,” Diana turned from Bruce to stare at Hal, “I expect you to have evidence supporting your accusation.”

“We do,” the Lantern turned to the Flash and made little motion. Barry nodded and pulled out a small usb, walking over to the Watchtower’s computer and plugging it in.

Bruce watched with narrowed eyes, anxiety clear for those who know him. This anxiety… it made Clark nervous to see, and it made something dark and unpleasant start boiling in his gut. If Bruce didn’t have anything to hide he wouldn’t be so anxious, and Clark hated that realization. He turned to look desperately at his friend, eyes pleading and a heavy, lead pit forming in his stomach. He’s promised to be at his friend’s side through thick and thin, but he doesn’t know if he could do that in this situation. If Bruce really did abuse Jason, then how could he ever try to defend him? How could they still be friends?

Wonder Woman’s frown deepened, “Jason, I’ve noticed you haven’t spoken. I wish to hear your statement.”

“I,” Jason cleared his throat. He fought to be here. He’s fought to be here and he’s fought to make them hear his voice and his side of the story, so he can’t stop now. He can’t stay quiet. He can’t submit under Bruce’s oppressive gaze any longer, he needs to find his voice and speak, “I didn’t think Bruce was a… abusive until I started talking with Hal and Guy. They made me realize how much he’s hurt me and… and more than hurt me. How he abused me. It’s true. The accusation is true.”

“No,” Batman crossed his arms over his chest and scowled softly, ignoring the way it made Jason duck his head and tremble, “they manipulated you into believing their lies. They, Hal, wants to tarnish my reputation.”

“Not everything is fucking about you!” Hal stood, slamming his hands down on the table as he did so. There was a deep scowl marring his features and a hatred in his eyes, “This is about your so-called son and about how you hurt him!”

“Hal!” Clark’s words were sharp and commanding, “We’re being civil.”

With a little grimace Hal forced himself back into his seat, “Fine. How about we skip ahead and just prove it then?”

“Yes,” Dinah crossed her legs, leaning back in the chair as she drummed her fingers across the table, “I think we should skip all the debate and go to the evidence. It’ll help us avoid some of the pointless drama,” _and get to the necessary drama._

Barry nodded once more, pulling out his phone and sending a quick text before turning on the video. Bruce’s eyes widened when he saw the cowl footage - his private footage - displayed across the screen.

It was damning.

The Justice League watched in horror as Batman threw a batarang at his son. They watched as Jason’s throat was slit by the hero, the father, and they watched as Batman abandoned his son: Saved the murdered, the Joker, but not his boy.

They watched in horror as Batman brought his son to Ethiopia - to the very place he was murdered - and edged him into a physical fight. They watched in horror as Jason kept coming back, hoping to join the family, hoping things would change - helping them case after case and always being shot down when his use was up. He was always yelled at, blamed, or worse of all: hit. Hit by his own father.

They watched in horror, until the images finally passed and the screen turned black. Jason was staring intently down at his hands, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. Hal had an arm wrapped protectively around the young man, glaring at Bruce with a fierceness of a mother bear protecting her cub.

The silence that settled across the room was thick with tension and dread. There was a simmering resentment bubbling through the tension, yet no one dared to break the silence. Not yet, for when it happened they knew that any words spoken would be cruel and forceful, and they would yell and scream and wish to make Bruce hurt like how he’s made Jason hurt.

Batman, of course, needs to regain control of the situation. He can’t allow to let his name be smeared - and he’s a colossal douchebag so of course h’d say, “How did you get my private cowl footage?”

That’s when the ticking time bomb exploded, “That’s what you’re fucking going on about?! After watching all that you’re upset about where we got the footage?!”

“You’re not even going to deny this shit?! Or try to explain it?!”

“You hit your son!”

Bruce frowned as everyone began to shout, sitting still as stone and refusing to say anything until the room started to quiet once more. They were waiting for his response, and so he’d make them wait. He’ll take a long breath, letting his thoughts organize before he spoke once again, “I admit I made mistakes prior, but I am striving to be better. Now, though, how did you get my cowl footage? That is an extreme violation of privacy.”

“Don’t change the goddamn topic!” Hal stood, eyes blazing green, “You abused your son and you’re mad we got your cowl footage?! Do you not even care?!”

“Of course I care! But I never abused my son.”

“Then what, Bruce?” Wonder Woman stood, “What do you call your actions in the video?”   
“A mistake,” Batman also stood, refusing to give even an inch, “I understand I’ve messed up horribly, but I am getting better. I’m working on it, and prior to Hal’s interference Jason would have stood by that statement.” _Stood by him._

“Oh are you?” Hal scoffed, “You know how Jason found me? He came to me, told me he was running away from Gotham and from you! Is that _getting better_?”

Batman scowled, “That was only a little argument.”

“He ran across the country to get away from you!” None of the heroes heard the zeta beam welcome someone else into the watchtower, too wrapped up in their own thoughts. 

Batman’s scowl deepened, “And you broke into the Batcave to frame me.”

“They didn’t break in,” Batman turned, unable to hide his shock as he watched his eldest ward stride into the meeting room, Guy Gardner close behind, “I let Barry into the Batcave. We found the footage together.”

“Dick,” Bruce froze, forcing his expression to once again be unreadable. He can’t let them see - he can’t let them see how he’s hurt, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m doing what’s right,” Dick took a shaky breath, settling just a tad when he felt Guy place a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I’m standing up against you.”

“Excuse me?”

Clark stood, “Dick, are you sure…?”  
Dick nodded, “Yes. He hurt my brother. He - He hurt my brother!” Dick’s eyes moved passed Clark to settle on Jason. His heart hammered in his chest, but he saw how Jason softened, how he looked to Dick with hope and care. He looked to Dick as if the man was keeping the whole world from toppling crushing him and that was enough to steel his resolve. He’s doing the right thing, no matter how much it hurts. His gaze turned back to Superman, heart broken, “How can you still stand by his side, Clark?”

“I- I’m not, I mean. He isn’t - I mean, I - I’m…” Clark bit his lip as he tried to gain control over his emotions. He knew he felt confused and hurt. Clark has stood by Bruce’s side through thick and thin, and Bruce has supported him when no one else would. They’ve been through so much together, and it’s made them more than friends. They’re brothers. Clark is Damian’s godfather, and all of the kid’s has considered him their uncle. They’re a family, which is why it feels like a betrayal to know Bruce has been hiding such a horrific thing, and has been enacting such horrific abuse.

And, perhaps, he feels like a failure for never noticing the abuse despite being so close to them. To Bruce. He now has to admit that he’a allowed his bias to blind him to the truth, and because of that his nephew was hurt. His nephew was hurt by the one person who should have always had his back and love him unconditionally. Clark choked back a broken breath, “I’m not on his side.”

Bruce’s head whipped to the side to stare at Clark, but Clark couldn’t make himself find Bruce’s eyes. He knows his friend is feeling betrayed, and hurt, and alone. He knows his friend is angry at him now, but, well, he deserves it. He hurt his son, over and over again. Bruce - Bruce lied to him! He lied about what he did to Jason, and about how much he’d hurt him. He hid his abuse and denied it over and over and - and over. Clark put his neck on the line defending the man from Hal and Guy, and by doing so he made himself look like an ass of a man. He, fuck, he defended an abuser. He defended - dammit, how could he do this? Clark raised his gaze and made eye contact with Bruce, matching his glare with one of his own. He’s Superman - no, he’s Clark Kent and he will do better, “You can’t deny what we just saw, Bruce. You abused Jason.”

Dick took a deep breath, knowing the worst is just starting, “I took Tim and Damian. They’re staying with me.”

Bruce jerked his attention back to Dick, taking a step forward before Wonder Woman stopped him with an unbreakable grip on his arm. Her hold was tight and threatening, daring Bruce to try and break it.

Bruce growled but didn’t test her threat, attention still on Dick, “You can not take my children from me!”

“I can and I am,” Dick frowned, “You can’t be trusted with them. Not after… Jason.”

“You have no legal right.”

“He does, actually,” Barry was besides Dick in a flash, “We looked over some stuff and, um, we started the paperwork to have him take legal guardianship.”

“He can’t do that.”

“He can if you’re in jail.”

Bruce looked visibly taken back, “ _Excuse me_?“

Guy smirked, something evil and smug dancing behind his eyes, “There’s three ways this’ll go:

One: you go to jail. Two: you get suspended from the Justice League and go to therapy. Like, real therapy. And Dick will be the legal guardian of your kids until both the Justice League and your therapist deem you fit to father again. Three, and my personal favorite: I beat the shit out of you here and now before I personally make sure you will never see your children again.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am in support of these options,” Diana’s grip tightened, “Though I would not be opposed beating Bruce now.”

“I’d be happy to get a punch in,” Oliver crossed his arms, “Maybe two or three.”

Black Canary hummed, “Regardless, no more Batman until we, collectively, approve of your return. You’re suspended, Bruce.”

Jason watched as the heroes bickered, argued, and defended him. He noticed how Diana never once allowed Bruce out of her grasp, and how Clark never took his eyes off the man. He watched as Dick stood firm, Barry and Guy by his side. Oliver’s hand was fisted tight, knuckles white and Dinah kept a hand on his shoulder, and she was holding herself back as much as she was holding him back. Her breaths were too controlled, too purposefully slow and anyone who knows her could see the anger sizzling beneath her skin.

He felt safe. He leaned softly against Roy’s shoulder and bit back a small smile. He was prepared to fight and yell and cry. He was prepared to _hurt_ , but he was not prepared for…. this. To watch as people finally, _finally_ fought for him. He felt Roy’s fingers curl around his and he allowed himself to relax just a little bit more. He knows this is far from over but he’s content. Truly and actually content.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Hal smiling down at him, and he couldn’t hide his smile this time. He has people who love him, so he knows everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited confrontation!! 
> 
> Clark is finally standing up to Bruce as he should be! Dick is standing up for his little bro and now we're gonna have some cute chapters and Jason being loved and supported.

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter Done!  
> How did you all like it? Please don't be afraid to drop down and leave me a comment!


End file.
